Naruto : The Devil White Fox
by Dark Rasengan
Summary: Naruto Namikaze Seorang Bocah Yang Tidak Mempunyai Cakra, Dan Di Benci Oleh Warga Desa Dan Keluarga nya, Pergi Dari Konoha, dan Di Selamatkan Oleh Para Kitsune, dan Di Beri Kekuatan Oleh Para Kitsune Hingga Membuat Diri Nya Mempunyai Cakra Dan Mempunyai Partner Yang Hebat
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

perkenalan

Naruto Pov

Nama Ku Namikaze Naruto sekarang nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa nama ku uzumaki bukan namikaze, akan aku jelaskan

ayahku Namikaze Minato dan ibuku Uzumaki Kushina sekarang menjadi Namikaze Kushina, keluarga ku sangat menbenci ku,, kalian pasti bertanya kenapa mereka menbenci ku

karena aku lemah, aku tidak menpunyai cakra, aku di anggap aib bagi keluarga ku, aku tidak seperti fuga, fuga saudara kembar ku orang-orang menghormati fuga,

mereka menggangap fuga sebagai pahlawan desa,

kenapa mereka menggangap fuga sebagai pahlawan desa? akan aku ceritakan,,,

dulu 7 tahun lalu desa konoha di serang oleh siluman rubah berekor 9, orang menyebut nya kyubi, kyubi ini menghancurkan desa konoha dan menewaskan banyak shinobi konoha, saat itu ayah ku melawan kyubi dengan menyegel nya di tubug fuga, saat itu lah warga desa menghormati fuga

kehidupan ku sangat menyedihkan, aku selalu sendiri aku tidak menpunyai teman, aku sendirian penduduk desa mengbenci ku mereka menggangap aku penganggu di keluarga namikaze, mereka yang ku sebut temancuma mendekati ku karena kembaran ku fuga atau ayahku yang seorang hokage,

saat aku umur 5 tahun aku selalu di hajar oleh punduduk desa, aku tidak tahu kenapa penduduk desa manghajarku saat aku umur 6 tahun aku baru tahu kenpa penduduk desa menghajarku, mereka yang menghajarku ingin balas dendam atas kematian keluarga mereka saat penyerangan kyubi,  
mereka tidak bisa mengbalas dendam kepada fuga yang notabene adalah penyebab nya aku selalu di hajar penduduk desa, karena itu aku menjadi sasaran penduduk desa, keluarga ku tidak pernah bertanya 'kenapa kau terluka' hanya adik ku saja yang bertanya kepada ku, ahhh aku hampir lupa,  
adikku naruko, kami berbeda 2tahun, dia yang menggangap aku ada, dan dia yang selalu ada saat aku sendirian,  
aku menbenci keluarga ku, dan aku berjanji akan mengbalas dendam kepada warga desa konoha, minus adikku naruko

Naruto Pov End

maaf kalo pendek,,, chapter depan akan saya jadikan world ya 3k


	2. Chapter 2

**Maaf Senpai semua saya tidak bisa menjadikan world nya 3k, **

chapter 2

Hari Yang indah di desa konoha  
tapi tidak bagi bagi pemuda berambut merah dengan luka di seluruh tubuh nya,  
pemuda ini habis di pukuli oleh warga desa  
dengan pelan anak ini pulang ke rumah nya,  
tidak bisa di bilang rumah, bagi nya dia hanya menumpang di rumah itu  
Pemuda itu... Naruto

Tak lama kemudian Naruto Sampai Di Mashion Namikaze, di sana Dia dapat Melihat Keluarga Nya sedang melatih kembaran nya dan adik nya fuga dan naruko

naruto dapat melihat mereka bercanda ria dengan bahagia.

'andai kan aku aku menpunyai cakra' batin Naruto  
naruto mulai meninggalkan mereka,

Minato dan Kushina Tidak tahu kalau anak mereka yang satu nya selalu melihat mereka saat melatih anak mereka dan memandang mereka dengan iri hati

Naruto Pov

Aku menbenci melihat mereka Bahagia, aku tidak bisa terus menerus tinggal disini, jika aku tinggal di sini mereka akan selalu mengabaikan aku dan penduduk desa akan selalu menghajarku, ya aku harus pergi dari desa ini

Naruto pov end

Naruto Mulai Memasukan Baju Baju Yang akan di bawa pergi ya ke ransel setelah di lihat semua sudah lengkap, naruto mulai baring di kasur usang nya,

'Nanti Malam Aku Akan pergi dari desa bangsat ini' batin naruto yang mulai menutup mata nya untuk tidur

"dimana ini" Tanya seorang pemuda entah kepada siapa

pemuda itu mulai berjalan tanpa arah, setelah 20menit pemuda itu berjalan, tiba tiba di depan pemuda itu keluar cahaya yang menyilau kan, cahaya itu mengelilingi pemuda itu, pemuda itu Naruto

Naruto mulai menbuka mata nya, dan yang pertama di lihat nya adalah rumput dan bunga

naruto mulai duduk di tengah kumpulan bunga

'bunga yang aneh'batin Naruto  
siapa yang tidak aneh ketika melihat bunga yang berbentuk shuriken berwarna emas

"**Namikaze Naruto**" ucap suara berat dari arah belakang

Naruto menbalikan badan nya, ketika dia melihat orang yang memanggil nya, betapa terkejut nya dia melihat orang yang memanggil nya  
"Sia,,, Siapa Kau" Ucap Naruto dengan tergagap karena takut,  
di depan naruto berdiri seekor rubah raksasa dengan taring yang tajam, berwarna hitam dengan ekor 9

"**Suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu Namikaze Naruto**" Ucap suara Berat Dari rubah itu

"Ap,,, apa kau kyubi" tanya naruto" karena hanya ada 1 rubah raksasa dengan ekor 9, dan rubah itu adalah kyubi no yoko

"**Suatu Saat nanti kau akan mengetetahui nya sendiri, dan saat kau tahu aku siapa, saat itu juga kita akan menjadi partner**"balas rubah itu sambil menyeringai

"apa maksud mu kita menjadi partner" ucap naruto, hilang sudah ketakutan naruto menjadi penasaran

Naruto Dreams End

"ugh" lenguhan Naruto

'kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu, partner?, apa dia kyubi'batin naruto  
naruto langsung bangun dari kasur usang nya dan melihat jam  
'sudah jam 2, waktu nya untuk pergi dari sini' batin naruto  
naruto mulai menbuka pakaian nya dan di gantikan oleh pakaian anbu versi kecil

setelah di lihat semua sudah lengkap, naruto berjalan keluar dari kamar nya, ketika dia sampai di kamar tanpa nama, naruto menbuka kamar itu,  
"kreekk" suara pintu di buka, disana dia melihat adik nya tertidur nyenyak,  
naruto berjalan mendekati kasur adik nya, naruto menyentuh puncak kepala naruko dan mencium nya, takut menbuat adik nya bangun, naruto dengan cepat pergi dari kamar adik nya

"Selamat Tinggak Konoha" sekarang naruto ada di depan gerbang konoha  
naruto mulai berjalan menjauh dari konoha, Tanpa di sadari Naruto, seseorang mengikuti nya

naruto sudah berjalan selama 3 jam, naruto sekarang sedang duduk di dekat air terjun, karena hari ini sudah akan pagi naruto memutuskan istirahat untuk memulihkan tenaga nya

tiba tiba ada shuriken melesat ke arah nya, naruto tidak mengetahui nya karena dia bukan ninja,

"Crasss"  
"Argggg" teriak naruto ketika shuriken itu menancap di bahu kiri nya

"Khukhukhu. Hahaha Siapa Yang aku temukan di sini" tanya orang itu entah kepada siapa

"Si,,Siapa Kau" Tanya naruto dengan menahan sakit di bahu nya

"kau tidak perlu tahu nama ku" ucap orang itu yang keluar dari semak semak,

orang itu berambut putih panjang dan di punggung nya terdapat shuriken besar, orang itu adalah mizuki  
mizuki mengambil 3 shuriken dari kantong nya dan di lemparkan nya ke arah naruto, naruto mencoba menhindar  
"crasss"  
"Arggg" Naruto menhindari 2 shuriken, dan 1 shuriken menancap di paha kanan naruto,  
naruto mencoba berdiri tapi selalu terjatuh,  
mizuki mengambil kunai dari kantong nya, dan berjalan pelan ke arah naruto

"kau akan mati di sini namikaze naruto, ayah mu pasti senang ketika mendengar kau mati namikaze naruto, hahahaha" ucap mizuki

'apa aku akan mati di sini, tidak aku belum menbalas dendam kepada mereka aku belum mau mati,'batin naruto

mizuki semakin mendekat ke arah naruto, naruto mulai panik, naruto melihat ke arah air terjun,  
'aku harus melakukan nya'batin naruto, dengan sekuat tenaga naruto berlari ke arah air terjun, dan menghiraukan rasa sakit di bahu nya paha nya, setelah dekat dengan air terjun naruto melompat,  
mizuki yang melihat nya melompat melemparkan kunai nya, kunai mizuki meleset dan menbuat goresan di bahu naruto

"cih dia melompat, tapi tidak apa apa, dia sudah terluka, tidak mungkin bisa selamat hahahahah" ucap mizuki dengan tertawa

* * *

Hari yang indah di desa konoha

Tapi tidak bagi namikaze mashion, namikaze mashion sedang di gemparkan oleh hilangnya namikaze naruto

"sudah tou-san bilang, kalau naruto sedang mencari angin"ucap kepala keluarga namikaze aka Minato

"iya Naruko-chan"lanjut ibu setengah paru baya kushina

"itu tidak mungkin tou-san kaa-san, nii-san tidak mungkin cari angin, di kamar nya tidak ada pakaian nii-san"balas naruko tidak mau kalah

"itu lebih bagus daripada keluarga kita menpunyai aib," ucap seorang pemuda di belakang naruko

"kau jahat nii-san, naruto-ni itu kakak kita" balas naruko

"naruko-chan kata fuga-kun bena" ucap kushina tanpa bersalah

"kaa-san" ucap naruko tidak percaya

"sudah sudah, aku akan mencari Naruto" ucap minato yang dari tadi diam mendengarkan mereka

lalu minato menghilang dengan kilatan kuning

"cih," fuga lalu pergi meninggalkan naruko dan kushina

"fuga-kun kau mau kemana" tanya kushina

"latihan" balas singkat fuga

lalu fuga pergi lewat pintu,

"naruko-chan, kaa-san ada di dapur jika kau cari kaa-san" ucap kushina sambil pergi ke dapur

"maaf nii-san" batin naruko

minato muncul di kantor hokage  
"kucing panggil nick anjing" ucap minato  
tiba tiba muncul seseorang dengan topeng kucing

"Ha'i" balas orang yang di panggil kucing, lalu menghilang dengan kumpulan asap.

tak lama kemudian muncul seseorang dengan topeng anjing

"hokage-sama ada apa" tanya orang itu kepada minato

"aku ingin kau cari namikaze naruto dan lihat keadaan nya kakashi," ucap minato

"ha'i hokage-sama" balas orang itu

"dan jangan bawa dia kembali ke desa ini"ucap minato

"ha'i" balas orang itu lalu menghilang dengan kumpulan asap

minato sebenar nya tahu kalau naruto akan pergi dari desa, tapi minato menbiarkan nya

FlashBack

Minato Pov

"krekk" suara pintu di buka, menbuat aku bangun dari tidurku  
'suara apa itu, apa ada musuh, tapi aku tidak merasakan cakra nya'batin aku  
aku lalu mengambil kunai dengan 3 cabang, lalu menghilang dengan hirashin no jutsu

aku muncul di kamar anakku naruko,  
di sana aku dapat melihat seseorang sedang mencium kening anakku, aku berlari ke arah nya takut orang ini menpunyai niat jahat kepada anakku  
saat beberapa langkah lagi aku sampai di sana, aku dapat melihat wajah orang yang telah mencium kening anakku, dan orang itu adalah anak pertama ku naruto  
aku berhenti lalu aku berpindah keluar kamar anakku dan hirashin, aku ingin melihat apa yang akan di lakukan anak pertama ku,

di luar aku dapat melihat naruto keluar dengan cepat dan menutup pintu dengan pelan,

aku juga melihat nya menbawa tas, 'apa dia akan pergi'batin ku

aku ingin menghentikan nya, tapi ego ku menbuat ku urungkan niat ku untuk menghentikan nya,

setelah itu aku berteleport ke kamarku,

Minato Pov End

Flashback end

* * *

with kakashi

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu**"  
"Poff"  
muncul seekorr anjing kecil dan memakai lambang konoha di atas kepala nya

"pakkun aku ingin kau menbantu ku mencari jejak naruto, dan ini pakain nya" ucap kakashi sambil menyerah kan celana kepada anjing yang di panggil pakkun

"baik" ucap pakkun dan mencium bau celana naruto,  
setelah agak lama pakkun berlari ke hutan dan di ikuti kakashi

"siapa dia kakashi, aku juga mencium bau hokage" ucap pakkun mencoba basa basi

"anak dari sensei, yang pertama dan tidak menpunyai cakra"balas kakashi.

"apa masih jauh pakkun" tanya kakashi

"sekitar 1 jam kita akan sampai"balas pakkun

1 jam berlalu akhirnya kakashi dan pakkun sampai di tujuan mereka

"aku tidak melihatnya, dimana dia" tanya kakashi kepada pakkun

"Lihat ini pasti tas naruto, aku mencium bau nya dari sini,"ucap pakkun

"apa naruto mat"tanya kakashi

"seperti nya tidak, aku dapat mencium bau nya dari sini" ucap pakkun sambil berjalan ke arah air terjun

"jadi naruto melompat ke arah air terjun untuk menyelamatkan diri begitu" tanya kakashi

"seperti nya begitu" balas pakkun  
"terima kasih pakkun, kau boleh pergi" ucap kakakshi

"baik" balas pakkun lalu menghilang dengan kumpulan asap...

TBC

* * *

**Waktu nya untuk mengbalas review**

NaminamifridAkhir kalimat diberi titik.  
Lanjut:**Iya, terima kasih saran nya senpai**

Nyuga totong

.jangan lama:**udah update kok senpai**

yuichi

d tunggu lanjutanya ya...:**terima kasih review nya**

Guest

Lanjut broo..!  
Update cepet bisa gx.?: **udah lanjut nie, maaf kalau update cepat saya gak tahu, kalau ada waktu saya update, saya sibuk, maaf senpai**

mitsuka sakurai

Lanjut thor!:** oke senpai**

oneday575712

bagus sih, tapi tolong jangan mainstream alurnya, dikucilkan-keluar desa-balas dendam itu udah biasa, kalo bisa alurnya dikucilkan-keluar desa-jadi bounty hunter-ngrecokin akatsuki karena buruannya tinggi-hidup hanya untuk mencari makan-udah gak urus masalah desa-kadang membantu desa lain hingga terkenal- jadi penulis atau pertapa kayak jiraiya-konoha yang awalnya membuangnya malah mencarinya tapi gak ketemu-ketemu soalnya dia mudah menghilang kayaknya lebih seru..**: terlalu mainstream ya senpai maaf, akan saya usahakan, dan di sini naruto tidak baik dan tidak jahat, terkadang dia bisa menjadi sangat sadis, dan terkadang dia bisa menjadi sangat baik, **

2nd princhass

prolognya sudah sngat mainstream, semoga kedepan nya tidak: **iya senpai**


	3. Chapter 3

Nyuga totong

.next  
Panjangi ceritanya yah:**okk**

Guest

Kalo saya sih sudah benar kalau naruto ngebantai konoha dan bikin naruto kyk icigo kurosaki:**Naruto Tidak Akan Menjadi Kyk Ichigo, Naruto tidak akan membalas dendam kepada konoha dan tidak akan menolong konoha**

Romi uzzumaki

Pendek kali bos,,,,  
ap nantik naruto menghancur kan konoha,,,  
ok lanjjuuuuuuut,,,:**Naruto Tidak Akan Mdnghancurkan Konoha Dan Tidak Akan Menolong Konoha**

penggemar

yo bro bukan world tapi word dan chap depan nanti dipanjangi setidaknya 2k atau 3k:**sepp**

Guest

siapa sih yang akan menjadi partne naruto...?  
d tunggu lanjutanya ya...:**Naruto tidak akan ada partner**

Kelanix 99

yo,kawan.b  
aq slalu menyukai crta yg brtema 'pembuangan' sprt ini. Tp,alangkah baiknya naru jd pengembara sj dn mncri penghasilan dgn mnjd pmbunuh byran. Ku sarankan naru mulai mengembara stlah mndpt kekuatanny. Dn dia mnjd pahlawan d stiap desa yg dia akn lbh brvariasi dn mengembngkn skillmu dlm pnulisan konflik. Kusarankan latihan untk kekuatan bru-ny ckup dgn 5thn sj. Agr tdk trlalu hbt. Stlah naru pny ckp bnyk pengalaman dr kmbl lg ke konoha krn rndu dgn naruko,dn kdtanganny brsamaan saat invasi pain. Dan naru akn menunjukan menylmtkn prg lg,dn dia akn d cr2 oleh konoha. Dn sblm ke nami no kuni. Gaara jd partner naru dlm mengembra,dgn bjukan untk mncr 'rumah' yg sesungghny.:**Akan Saya Usahakan, Kalau Soal Naruto Pulang Kekonoha Seperti Nya Tidak Akan, Saat Invasi Pain Akan Aku UsahaKan Naruto Akan Menolong Konoha, Soal Partner Tidak Akan Terjadi**

Senjunarutosannin

Lanjut... Kapan naruto jd shinigami nya apakah naruto memiliki pedang seperti ichigo:** Naruto Tidak Akan Menjadi Shinigami, naruto tidak memiliki pedang seperti ichigo, naruto akan memiliki cakra kembali**

Fict2 yg seperti ini kayaknya udah banyak, naruto mendapatkan kekuatan yg tak terduga, karna sesuatu hal menggantikan chkra, dan sesuatu hal tersebut membuat naruto sangat kuat. Apalagi klw naruto masuk akatsuki itu udah banyak. Buat sesuatu yg sangat berbeda ya bro, misalnya naruto di buat jadi ahli pedang dan masuk ke desa lain, misalnya dia jadi salah satu anggota pemegang pedang legendari kirigakure, ilmu berpedang kan tdk perlu menggunakan chakra, buat naruto menjadi master pemegang pedang, tapi di buat secara bertahap2, jangan kebanyakan skipe time, klw kebanyakan skipe time malah terlihat dipaksakan, atau buat sesua judulnya naruto jadi pembunuh bayaran,, yg dijuluki dewa kematian, oya penulisannya juga masih agak kurang bro,,,, maaf ya cuman saran:**hohoho saya akan membuat fict yang berbeda dari yang lain nya, mungkin pertama akan sama, tapi nanti akan berbeda kok. Naruto Tidak Akan Memakai Pedang Tapi Naruto Memakai Rantai Cakra,**

Nih, nanti naruto mau menghancurkan konoha ya bro?:**tidak, naruto tidak akan menghancurkan konoha, tapi tidak juga menolong nya**

Fullbuster Rikudou Sennin

masih ada penulisan yang salah tolong di benerin lagi penulisannya ya Dark-san:**Okk**

gothiclolita89 ide ceritanya mirip dengan beberapa ff lain ya naruto gak punya cakra, diabaikan, trus punya kembaran.  
tapi gak tau juga kelanjutannya. hopefully lebih menarik dari yang lain ya. gimana kalo dibikin gini aja naruto pergi dari desa, trus ketemu seorang pertama( mau itu ninja kek guru besar kek. terserah.) trus dia diajarin ilmunya. trus bangun desanya sendiri n jadi terkenal atau dia jadi ninja pengelana yang terkenal jadi bouty hunter? (aku maunya mah malah dia masuk ke akatsuki supaya bisa berkelahi ma si fuga yang nyebelin hohoho, trus waktu ngambil kyubi si naruto ngga ngebunuh fuga biar dia ngerasai gimana rasanya jadi orang lemah tanpa kyubi). saat konoha lagi ada masalah, si minato minta bantuan ke desanya naruto. dia kaget saat tau kalo ternyata kepala desanya itu anak yang dulu disia2in ma dia.

saya gak ngerti disini yg dimaksud sinigami itu shinigaminya bleach atau ninja yg punya kekuatan besar sehingga bisa bunuh orang dgn mudah (selevelah sama sssranknya akatsukitapi yah terserah anda sih, kan yang bikin cerita kamu)

tapi yah terserah anda sih, kan yang bikin cerita kamu:** Hahah Naruto Akan Memiliki Cakra Kok, Dan Soal Naruto Akan Membangun Desa Nya Akan Saya Lakukan Untuk Senpai Tapi Tunggu Naruto Umur 15- 16, Soal Keluarin Kyubi Itu Tidak Mungkin Senpai, Hehe **

Chapter 3

.  
Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Fantasy

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x (?)

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto Pergi Dari Desa Konoha  
Karena Selalu Di Siksa Dan Keluarga Nya Selalu  
MenGabaikan Nya, 4 tahun Naruto Pergi Dari  
Desa Muncul Seorang Uzumaki Dengan Julukan  
Shinigami

Naruto Pov

Dimana aku? apa aku telah mati, aku dapat mendengar seseorang sedang berbicara

"Hei Baka Shiro, aku Benar merasakan nya," ucap suara berat entah siapa,  
mataku terasa berat untuk terbuka

"aku tidak percaya, kau merasakan nya kenapa aku tidak merasakan nya" Balas Suara berat satu nya tidak mau kalah,,,

"kau saja yang lemah Baka-shiro" balas satu nya tidak mau kalah

"apa kau mau bertarung Yuuto" balas satu nya

"kalian berdua diam lah, dia sudah bangun" ucap suara feminin,

"hei apa benar dia bangun" ucap suara yang di panggil shiro

"ugh," erang ku, aku mencoba mengbuka mata ku,  
yang pertama ku lihat adalah bulu bulu halus yang melingkar di tubuh ku,

"kau sudah bangun anak muda" ucap suara berat, tapi feminin,

"Uwah" teriak ku sambil meloncat menjauh dari mereka

aku terkejut bukan main,  
di depan ku ada 3 Rubah raksasa dengan ekor 2

"sia,,,siapa kalian" ucapku tergagap karena terkejut,

"kami adalah kitsune, kami melihat mu hanyut di sungai, jadi kami menyelamatkan mu" ucap rubah orange,

"apa yang di katakan Baka-shiro ini benar, perkenalkan nama ku Yuuto, dan ini adalah Shiro dan dia mauri," ucap yuuto  
Sambil menunjuk Shiro dan mauri

"salam kenal anak muda"ucap Shiro dan menghiraukan Yuuto yang menghina nya

"Salam Kenal, dan aku wanita loh," ucap mauri dengan genit ala Kitsune,( pikir aja sendiri, wkwkwk)

"Sa,,, Salam Kenal" Ucap ku tergagap,

"siapa nama mu" ucap Yuuto

"nama ku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap ku

"Baik lah, naruto? Kenapa kau ada di sini? Tidak pernah ada manusia yang bisa sampai di sini" ucap Yuuto

"apa Maksud mu? Memang nya di sini dimana?" Tanya ku penasaran

"Di sini adalah Gunung kitsune, tidak ada yang pernah kemari," ucap mauri

"Gunung Kitsune,, aku tidak pernah mendengar itu, dan kenapa tidak ada yang pernah kemari" tanya ku

"Disini Gunung kitsune, karena yang ada di sini ada kitsune semua" Ucap Yuuto

"kau tidak mendengar tentang gunung kitsune karena tidak pernah ada yang kemari" timpal Shiro

"yang mau kemari harus melewati hutan terlarang, dan di sana terdapat banyak moster, walaupun dengan kekuatan kage level kau akan kesusahan melewati hutan terlarang" lanjut mauri"

"Oh, Seperti nya aku hanyut sampai di sini" Ucapku

"ya seperti nya begitu, tidak mungkin kau bisa sampai di sini, " Ucap mauri

"ya, dan luka luka mu telah kami sembuhkan" ucap Yuuto dan di beri anggukan oleh Shiro

"Benarkah?" Tanya ku tidak percaya, sambil melihat bekas luka nya, dan benar saja kata mereka, luka di bahu dan paha ku sembuh

"Terima kasih" lanjut ku

"sebaiknya kau ikut kami, kita kan bertemu tertua" ucap yuuto

"apa kau gila yuuto, tidak mungkin kita menbawa nya bertemu tertua," teriak shiro

"Shiro Benar Yuuto" ucap mauri

"tertua siapa dia" ucapku, aku memang tidak tahu tertua itu siapa

"kau tidak tahu tertua itu siapa," tanya shiro dengan bodoh nya

"Shiro-baka, mana mungkin dia tahu, dia saja baru sampai di sini, dasar Baka" ucap mauri

"tertua adalah peminpin kami para Kitsune" ucap Yuuto dan menghiraukan Shiro dan mauri

"ayo Naik ke punggung ku," lanjut Yuuto

"Untuk apa, kata Shiro-san dan Mauri-san aku tidak boleh bertemu tertua"ucap ku

"tidak apa apa, aku yang akan menanggung nya" ucap Yuuto,

"apa kau serius Yuuto" Ucap Mauri dan Shiro bersamaan

"ayo cepat naik" ucap Yuuto sedikit memaksa

"Baiklah" ucap ku sambil naik ke punggung nya,

"apa Boleh Buat" ucap mauri pasrah

Yuuto langsung berlari meninggalkan Shiro dan Mauri

"Huh dasar mau enaknya saja dasar Yuuto, ayo Shiro" ucap mauri langsung berlari dan di ikuti oleh Shiro.

Naruto Pov End

Di Konoha

"apa Benar Begitu Kakashi"tanya Minato Kepada Kakashi

setelah Pulang dari air terjun tempat di mana naruto jatuh, kakashi langsung menberitahukan kepada Minato apa yang Di dapat nya Di sana,

"begitu lah sensei, aku, aku hanya mendapatkan tas nya, kemungkinan naruto melompat ke air terjun," ucap kakashi

"baik lah, terima kasih kakashi, aku menberikan kau misi tingkat A, Yaitu Menjaga Rahasia ini, Apa kau paham kakashi" Ucap Minato

"Tapi Sen"

"Tidak Ada Tapi Tapian Kakashi, itu perintah" Ucap Minato Dengan tegas,

"Baiklah Sensei" Balas Kakashi,

"kau Boleh Pergi" Ucap Minato

Kakashi Langsung menghilang Dengan Shunsin nya meninggalkan Minato Sendiri

'Sebaiknya aku Pulang' Batin Minato

Minato mengunakan Hirashin Untuk Pulang Ke mashion Namikaze

Di Mashion Namikaze terlihat Wanita Paru Baya berambut merah Sedang menyiapkan Makanan dan Di Bantu oleh Anak nya,

"Tadaime" Ucap seseorang berambut kuning  
"Okari" Jawab Wanita Paruh Baya dan anak nya bersamaan,

"Kau Dari Mana Saja Fuga-kun"Tanya wanita Paru Baya yang kita kenal dengan Kushina

"Latihan" Jawaban Singkat Dari orang yang di panggil Fuga

"Nii-san Ayo Makan, Kaa-san Dan aku telah menbuat Sarapan" Ucap Naruko

Tiba Tiba Ada Kilatan Kuning Di Belakang Fuga

"Tadaime" Ucap Minato yang baru Muncul,

"Okari" Jawab Kushina dan Naruko

"ayo Makan, aku dan Naruko telah menbuat makanan" Ucap Kushina,

Lalu mereka duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan, tapi ada 1 kursi yang kosong, Naruko Menyadari Ada yang Kurang, dan Melihat ke kanan ke kiri,

Kushina yang Melihat Naruko Melihat ke kanan ke kiri memutuskan untuk bertanya ke padanya

"ada apa Naruko, kau mencari apa"Tanya Kushina

"Naruto Nii-san Kaa-san" Jawab Naruko,  
Tiba Tiba Semua menghentikan Gerakan mereka dan melihat Ke arah Naruko

"Aku Hampir Lupa Dengan nya, dia Belum Pulang, Dia pasti sedang bermain dengan teman nya," ucap kushina

"Tou-san, Apa Tou-san Sudah mencari Naruto-nii-san" Tanya Naruko Kepada Minato

semua Langsung Melihat ke arah Minato,  
Minato Menunduk, menbuat Semua yang Ada di sana penasaran, (Minus Fuga Yang Dari Tadi Tidak peduli tentang naruto)

"Naruto Meninggal" ucap Minato Dengan Lirih

"APA" Teriak Kushina Dan Naruko bersamaan  
Fuga Menghentikan Gerakan Sumpit nya dan melihat Minato

"Aku Sudah Memerintahkan Anbu untuk mencari nya, Tapi Anbu Hanya mendapatkan Barang Naruto, dan Darah Di mana mana, Kemungkinan Naruto Di makan Oleh Serigala" Ucap Minato Dengan Lirih

"Tidak Mungkin" Ucap Naruko Sambil Menangis

Kushina menunduk

Fuga Hanya diam Dan mendengarkan Minato

Fuga Lalu mengambil Sumpit Lalu melanjutkan Makanan nya  
Sampai Habis Lalu Pergi Dari Sana, dan Di ikuti Minato dan Kushina,

Tersisa 1 Orang di meja makan

'Naruto Nii-san, Hiks Maaf' Batin Naruko

With Naruto

Sekarang Naruto Sudah Sampai Di Desa Para kitsune, Banyak Kitsune Yang Melihat Naruto  
Naruto Dapat menyimpulkan Kalau Mereka Tidak Suka kepada Naruto, Dan Di Sini Naruto dapat Melihat Mereka berbeda Beda, berbeda Warna dan Ekor nya,  
Ada yang berekor 1 Sampai 6,

Tiba Tiba Di depan Naruto dan Tim YuShiMau(Yuuto,Shiro,Mauri) Muncul Kitsune Raksasa Dengan Ekor 8 berwarna Oranye

"apa yang Kalian Lakukan, Kenapa Menbawa Manusia Ke Sini" Ucap Rubah Raksasa itu

"Maaf Tou-san, Tapi Yuuto Yang menbawa nya bukan Kami," Ucap Mauri

"Ya Mauri Benar Jii-san" Ucap Shiro,

'Dasar Penghianat' Batin Yuuto

"aku ingin menbawa nya Kepada tertua" ucap Yuuto

"Tidak Boleh" Ucap Rubah Raksasa itu

"Biarkan Saja Dia Roshi" Ucap Rubah Raksasa Di belakang Rubah yang di panggil Roshi,

"Jangan Karena Dia Anak mu kau selalu menbela nya Mitsui" Ucap Roshi  
"Tou-san" Ucap Yuuto  
"Kali Ini aku Setuju dengan Mitsui" Ucap Rubah Raksasa Di sebelah Rubah yang di panggil mitsui

"Tidak Seperti Biasa nya kau Satu arah dengan ku Rage" Tanya Mitsui

"Tidak Pernah Ada yang Sampai Di sini, Kecuali pemuda itu, Mungkin ini Takdir" Jawab Rage Sambil melihat naruto yang di punggung Yuuta

"Pergi lah Yuuto" Ucap Mitsui,

"Baik Tou-san" Balas Yuuto dan langsung berlari melewati Roshi Mitsui Dan Kage, menbawa Naruto Di punggung nya

"Kenapa Kau Menbiarkan nya" Tanya Roshi,

"aku tidak tahu, Sebaiknya kita mengikuti Yuuto untuk bertemu dengan tertua" Ucap Mitsui dan Berjalan pelan ke arah jalan yang di lewati Yuuto, dan di ikuti Rage,

"Shiro apa kau tidak mau ikut"Tanya Rage  
"Aku ikut Tou-san" Jawab Shiro lalu berlari mengikuti Kage

"Ayo Mauri" Ucap Roshi dan Mengikuti Mitsu

"Iya Tou-san" Jawab Mauri

Tak Lama Mereka Sampai Di Tempat Tertua

"Tertua ada Manusia Yang Masuk ke Gunung Kita" Ucap Roshi

"Aku Tau Itu Roshi," Ucap Rubah Berekor 9 Yang Sudah Sangat Tua Berwarna Putih

"Apa yang Harus Kita Lakukan Tertua" Ucap Rage

"Yuuto Shiro Mauri Bawa Dia keluar" Ucap tertua

"Baik tertua" Ucap Mereka bersamaan,

Naruto Hanya Bingung apa yang akan mereka Lakukan Kepada nya.

"Hei Yuuto-san, apa yang Akan Kalian Lakukan Pada ku" Tanya Naruto Kepada Yuuto

"Kau akan Tahu Nanti,,," Ucap Yuuto

"tertua apa yang akan Kita Lakukan Dengan Manusia itu, Gunung Kita bisa terancam Dengan ada nya Manusia tertua" Tanya Roshi Setelah Naruto dan YuShiMau Pergi

"Aku Tidak berfikiran Begitu, Tertua mungkin Ini adalah Takdir." Ucap Mitsui

"Ya Tertua, Tidak pernah Ada Manusia Yang Datang Kemari, Ini Sudah Takdir," Ucap Rage

"Apa maksud kalian Takdir, Mungkin Manusia ini akan kembali ke desa nya dan menbawa Manusia Manusia Kemari" Teriak Roshi

"Tenang Lah Roshi" Ucap Tertua

"Mitsui Dan Rage Benar," Ucap tertua,

"Aku Juga merasakan Sedikit Cakra Kyubi Di tubuh nya" Ucap tertua

"Apa Maksud Anda Tentang Cakra Kyubi, Saya Saja Tidak merasakan nya"Ucap Roshi Dan di beri Anggukan oleh Mitsui dan Rage

"Bahkan Dia Tidak menpunyai Cakra" Lanjut Mitsui

"Kalian Tidak merasakan Cakra Kyubi Karena terlalu Sedikit Cakra nya, Seperti Nya Cakra Kyubi menhancurkan Jalan Cakra nya mengakibatkan Cakra nya Hancur," Ucap tertua

"Jadi Apa yang Akan Kita Lakukan Tertua" Tanya Mitsui

"Hanya Ada 1 Cara," Ucap tertua

"Apa Itu" Tanya Rage

"Menyegel Cakra Kyubi dan mengabungkan Cakra Kyubi Dengan Cakra Kitsune" Ucap tertua

"Maka Akan Muncul Jubi Baru" Ucap Mitsui

"Jubi Baru" Tanya Rage Dan Roshi bersamaan sambil melihat ke arah Mitsui

"Ya, Tapi ini Tidak Mudah,,,, Hanya Keajaiban Saja Yang Bisa menBuat nya" lanjut Mitsui

"Apa Yang Akan Kita Lakukan Tertua" Tanya Roshi

"Panggil Bocah Itu"Ucap Tertua

Lalu Naruto masuk dengan YuuShiMau

"Ada Apa Tertua" Tanya Naruto Sopan

"Apa Kau Ingin Menjadi Ninja" Tanya Tertua

"Aku Ingin Sekali, Tapi aku tidak menpunyai Cakra" Guman Naruto Pelan Tapi Masih Bisa di dengar oleh tertua dan yang lain nya karena pendengaran rubah sangat lah tajam

"Kami Ada Cara Membuat Kau Mempunyai Cakra" Ucap Mitsui Dan Di beri anggupkan oleh rage

"Apa Benar" Tanya Naruto Tidak Percaya

"Ya Begitu lah, Jadi Apa Kau Mau" Tanya Tertua

"Aku Mau" Teriak Naruto

"Tapi Ini Sangat Berbahaya Naruto" Ucap Yuuto Seperti nya tau apa yang akan di lakukan mereka

"Tidak apa apa, Aku Pasti Bisa Melewati Nya" Ucap Naruto Semangat

"Siapa Nama Mu Bocah" Ucap Tertua

"Nama Ku Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto

"Kau Mempunyai Semangat Yang Bagus Naruto, Yuuto Bawa Naruto Untuk Beristirahat" Ucap Tertua

"Baik Ku perkenalkan Kepada mu Naruto" Ucap Tertua kepada naruto

"Dia Adalah Mitsui" Tunjuk tertua mengunakan ekor nya kepada Rubah berwarna abu abu " dan dia adalah ahli Srategi Dan Fuinjutsu"

"dia Adalah Roshi" Tunjuk Tertua Kepada rubah berwarna Coklat" Dia Adalah Ahli Genjutsu Dan Ninjutsu"

"Dia Adalah Rage" Tunjuk Tertua Kepada Rubah Berwarna Emas" Dia Ahli Taijutsu dan senjutsu"

"mereka Adalah Anak Mereka" Tunjuk Tertua kepada Yuuto Rubah Berwarna perak, Shiro Rubah berwarna Kuning dan Mauri Rubah Berwarna Merah

"Salam Kenal Sensei" Ucap Naruto kepada Roshi Rage Mitsui

"Salam Kenal Yuuto-San Mauri-san Shiro-san" Ucap Naruto kepada tim YuuShiMau

"Yuuto Bawa Naruto Beristirahat" Ucap Tertua

"Baik Tertua" Lalu Naruto Yuuto pergi meninggalkan Mereka

"Sebaiknya Kalian Istirahat" Ucap Tertua

"Baik"

Baik Tertua" Ucap Mereka Lalu Pergi

Hari Sudah Malam Di gunung Kitsune Terlihat Seorang Bocah Melihat Ke arah Bulan

'Semoga Besok Berhasil' Batin Bocah Itu  
Bocah Itu Naruto Sambil Melihat Bulan Yang Tanpa malu malu Menpelihatkan Sinar Nya

"Kau Belum Tidur" Ucap Suara Berat Tapi Tegas Di belakang Naruto

"Tertua, Aku Tidak Bisa Tidur,"Jawab Naruto Sambil Melihat Ke arah Belakang

"Apa Aku Boleh Duduk Di samping mu" Tanya Tertua

"Silahkan Tertua" Ucap Naruto Sambil Bergeser Tempat Duduk Untuk Tertua

"Jika Kau Menpunyai Kekuatan Apa yang akan Kau Lakukan" Tanya Tertua Tanpa Melihat Ke arah Naruto

"Aku Ingin Menbalas Dendam Kepada Desa ku" Jawab Naruto Sambil Melihat Ke arah Bulan Yang Indah

"Itu Hanya Akan Menbuat Rantai Kebencian Saja" Ucap Tertua Sambil Melihat Ke arah Naruto

Naruto Melihat Ke arah Tertua Dengan Pandangan Penasaran

"Rantai Kebencian" Tanya Naruto

"Contoh Kau Menbunuh SahabatMu, Dan Keluarga SahabatMu MenCari Mu Untuk Menbalas Dendam dengan Cara MenbunuhMu, Dan Kami Akan Mencari Mereka Untuk Menbalas Dendam Kematian Mu, Itu Di sebut Rantai Kebencian" Jelas Tertua

Naruto Diam Karena Naruto Tahu Tertua Belum Menyelesaikan Ucapan nya

"Aku Tidak Menyuruhmu Untuk Memaafkan Mereka, Jika Kau MenHancur Kan Desa mu Dan Menbunuh Mereka Semua, Itu Sama Saja Kau Seperti Mereka Naruto," Ucap Tertua Panjang Lebar

Naruto Diam Melihat Bulan Dengan Tatapan Yang Sulit Di artikan

"Pikirkan Lah Baik Baik Naruto" Ucap Tertua Lalu Bangkit Dari Duduk nya dan Meninggalkan Naruto

"Tertua... Terima Kasih" Ucap Naruto Tulus

"Nama Ku Yamamoto," Ucap Tertua Lalu Pergi

"Sebaiknya aku Tidur" Ucap Naruto

Keesokan Hari Nya Di Gunung Kitsune

"Naruto Apa ku sudah siap" Tanya Yuuto

"Iya" Ucap Naruto

"Ayo Naik Punggung ku" Ucap Yuuto

"Baik" Balas Naruto Sambil Naik Ke atas Punggung Yuuto  
Yuuto Langsung Berlari Ke arah Tempat Penyegelan

"Kau Sudah Sampai Yuuto Naruto" Ucap Tertua

"Baik Kita Mulai Saja, Mitsui, Apa sudah selesai," Ucap Tertua

"Sudah Tertua," Balas Mitsui

"Rage Roshi Yuuto Shiro Kalian Jaga Segel Nya" Ucap Tertua

"Baik"

"Baik Tertua" Ucap Mereka

"Naruto kau Duduk Di Tengah Segel Yang telah aku Buat," Ucap Mitsui Dan Menunjuk Segel yang telah Dia buat

"Baik" Ucap Naruto Sambil Berjalan Ke arah Segel yang di buat Mitsui

"Baik Kita Mulai" Ucap Tertua

Rage Roshi Yuuto dan Shiro Mulai Mengelilingi Segel

"Naruto Ini akan Sangat Menyakitkan" Ucap Tertua

"Lakukan Saja Tertua" Balas Naruto

"Crasss"

"Arggggggg" Teriak Naruto Ketika Ekor Tertua Menembus Tubuh Naruto

"Sekarang Mitsui, Obati Luka nya Mauri" Teriak Tertua

"Akuma" Ucap Mitsui

Lalu Keluar Cahaya Putih Dari Tubuh Tertua Lalu Masuk Ketubuh Naruto

"o mippū" Tiba Tiba Muncul Huruf Kanji Mulai Mengelilingi Naruto Dan Tertua Mencabut Ekor nya Dari Tubuh Naruto Menbuat Naruto Kesakitan

"Argg" Ucap Naruto Tiba Tiba Muncul Tengkorak Rubah Di wajah Naruto (kyk Hollow ichigo, cuma beda topeng, ini topeng rubah) Dan Mata Naruto Berubah menjadi Merah Darah,

"Pendarahan nya Mulai Berhenti, Dan Luka nya mulai Menutup" Ucap Mauri

"Suru" Ucap Mitsui, Huruf Kanji yang mengelilingi Naruto Masuk ketubuh Naruto Lalu muncul Segel Di Perut, dan muncul Gambar Rubah Dengan Ekor 9 Di dada Naruto,

Lalu Naruto Terjatuh Pingsan

"Apa Kita Berhasil" Tanya Yuuto Saat Melihat Naruto Terjatuh

"Iya Kita Berhasil" Ucap Mauri

Tiba Tiba Tubuh Tertua Jatuh,  
"Tertua" Ucap Semua nya (Minus Naruto Dan Mitsui

"Mitsui Apa yang Terjadi" Semua Melihat Mitsui

"Saat MenTransfer Cakra Kitsune, Tertua MenTransfer Semua Cakra nya Menbuat Dia Lelah Dan Pingsan,,,," Ucap Mitsui,

"Roshi Mauri Kalian Bawa Tertua Untuk Beristirahat, Shiro dan Yuuto Bawa Naruto Untuk Beristirahat, Mungkin 1 Minggu Naruto akan Bangun," Ucap Mitsui

"Baik"  
"Baik Tou-san"  
"Baik Jii-san" Ucap Mereka Lalu Pergi

"Rega Bawa aku pulang" Ucap Mitsui

"Kau Merepotkan," Ucap Rage Lalu Tertawa

"Dimana aku" Ucap bocah Berambut Merah Dengan Gambar Rubah Di dada nya dan Segel di perut nya

Tiba Tiba Ada Cahaya Yang Mengelilingi Bocah itu Lalu Menghilang

"Tempat Ini Lagi" Bocah Itu Naruto Sambil Melihat Area Sekeliling Dengan Rumput Dan Bunga yang aneh

"Kita Bertemu juga" Ucap Suara Berat Di Belakang Naruto

"Kau kan Yang ada di mimpi ku" Ucap Naruto Kepada Rubah Raksasa Dengan ekor 9 Mengelilingi nya berwarna hitam

"Kau Masih Ingat Dengan ku" Tanya Rubah itu,  
"Ya begitu lah, di mana ini"Tanya Naruto

"Ini ada di alam sadar mu" Ucap Rubah itu

"Berarti aku ada di dalam tubuh ku, dan kenapa kau ada di sini" Tanya Naruto kepada Rubah itu

"Aku tinggal disini, mulai sekarang kita akan menjadi partner, kita akan saling menbantu" Ucap Rubah itu

"Baik lah, Siapa Nama mu? Tanya Naruto

"Nama ku Fokkusu" Ucap Rubah itu

" Baik lah Fokkusu Mulai Sekarang Kita menjadi partner" Ucap Naruto

"Cakra ku Belum Pulih" Ucap Fokkusu,

"Kapan Cakra Mu pulih" Tanya Naruto

"4 - 5 Tahun," Jawab Rubah itu,

"Lama Sekali," Ucap Naruto

"Kau tidak perlu hawatir, Kau Bisa Memakai Cakra ku, Tapi tidak Seluruh nya" Ucap Fokkusu

"Benarkah" Tanya Naruto Tidak percaya

"Ya" Ucap Fokkusu

Tiba Tiba Tubuh Naruto menjadi Tranparan

"Kenapa Dengan Ku" Tanya Naruto Kepada Fokkusu

"Itu arti nya kau Sadar" Jawab Fokkusu,

Naruto mulai Menghilang Meninggal kan Fokkusu Sendiri

Tbc

* * *

Uwah, Akhir Nya Selesai juga, tapi sebenar nya saya sudah dari kemarin selesai, karena sibuk saya tidak bisa mempublish

Saya minta saran kepada senpai untuk jurus naruto, naruto akan berlatih di gunung kitsune dan nenciptakan jurus" nya, saya minta saran untuk jurus" naruto,

nie 1 jurus naruto yang akan saya ambil

Nama Jutsu:** Shibo(Pencabut Nyawa)**

Kegunaan:**Dapat Mengeluarkan Nyawa Dari Tubuh Musuh**

Cara:**Mengunakan Heansel Rumit, tiba tiba keluar cahaya putih dan menyelimuti tangan, jika mengenai tubuh musuh maka nyawa nya akan keluar dari tubuh nya dan mati, serangan ini akan bertahan selama 10 menit, memakai Cakra 50 persen Cakra Naruto Untuk Mengunakan nya**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fran Fryn Kun

menarik..ceritanya gk pasaran di bagian kitsune :D

masih ada sedikir typo,,tapi nggak papa..  
cara penulisan cerita udah bagus

dah gtu aja,,d tnggu chapter selanjutnya :D  
jngn lama XD**:terima kasih senpai**

Naminamifrid Umur Naruto sekarang berapa? : **8Tahun**

YonaNobunaga

Apa pairing naruto?  
Kalau bisa kasih pairing ya biar ada romance nya.  
Pengennya sih pairnya NaruxMei  
Nnti naruto ktemu mei pas perang saudara di kirigakure.  
Trus naruto mmbntu psukan rebellion.  
Dan pelan2 muncul prasaan d antara**: Saya tidak terlalu pandai dalam romance senpai, dan soal pairing meiXnaruto itu tidak mungkin, naruto masih muda, dan mei errr (Tua)**

Kelanix 99

yo,trs trang sy mkn greget dgn crtny. Sarn q,julukan naruto d bku bingo adlah the devil white fox (si iblis rubah putih)  
hei,kau puny akun fb? Q harap kita bs membcrkn fic ini brsma untk lbh baik.  
akun q,  
Killua Dzagoevali Zoldyick**: uwah julukan yang bagus senpai, sebenar nya saya mau pakai julukan shinigami, tapi tidak cocok, mungkin saya akan ubah julukan naruto, tapi mau nanya senpai senpai apa boleh nanti fic ini judul nya di ganti,,,, dan soal akun fb, akun fb saya Lee Hyo Hee,**

Namikaze naruto

Yah... Naruto itu bikin punya kekuatan yg sangat dasyat ya..**: tidak terlalu dashyat lah senpai, hehehe,**

Mau nanya author, naruto dapat julukan Shinigami karna jutsu nya yg bisa ngeluarin arwah seseorang dari tubuhnya ya author-san ?

Next chptr ditunggu**: ya begitu lah senpai, **

monkey D nico

Nama:-

kegunaan:memotong arwah.

Cara:membuat cakra seperti pisau cakra tapi untuk memotong arwah musuh.

Naruto dibuat ahli fuin juga dong. Kan ada rubah yang ahli fuin.**: pemotong arwah? mungkin akan saya gunakan, tapi akan saya ubah, apa boleh jutsu senpai saya ubah? dan soal naruto jadi ahli fuin akan saya usahakan**

Gadiezt Lavender

waaaahhhh. . . . . Sugoi

boleh request pairx disini naruto x hinata gk? Soalx gk ada pair Naruto hinata lw cerita naruto yg dibuang oleh keluarganya bikin aja fuka suka hinata lalu hinata suka naruto dan naruto suka hinata**:Pairing Akan Saya UsahaKan**

rahmatzzz

pairing jangan yang mainstream ok

lanjoot**: memang nya senpai mau pairing ap?**

Uzumaki 21

gue bingung ficny kn brjudul naruto Shinigami.  
Tpi author blas review orng Naruto tdak akan menjadi Shinigami dan gk punya pdang.  
Trus ktanya d blsan review Naruto tdak akan punya patner, wktu brtmu ekor 9 berwarna hitam itu maksudny apa?  
Tlong djwab sejelas mungkin.**: Uwah Maaf Senpai, Soal Naruto Shinigami itu adalah julukan naruto saatmenjadi pemburu bayaran, Dan Soal Partner, Naruto Ada Partner senpai, maaf kemarin saat balas review saya kira partner manusia bukan partner jubii, naruto ada partner jubii**

Shirozuki ZhatsuneLanjut bero dan perbaiki kata"nya bero tambahin juga kata"nya bero untuk waktu latihan 4 - 5 tahun skip time aja bero usahakan ficmu padat dan menarik bero**: okk senpai **

.39566dilahirkan bijuu baru menarik he he he. dan apa elemen dasar naruto? oke lanjutkan**: elemen naruto mungkin angin petir, mungkin elemen nya akan di tambah,, heheh  
**

oneday575712

elemen naruto apa? lanjur:** elemen naruto mungkin angin petir, mungkin elemen nya akan di tambah,, heheh  
**

Apa saja elemen dasar nya naruto ?  
Lanjut semangat:** elemen naruto mungkin angin petir, mungkin elemen nya akan di tambah,, heheh  
**

samsulae29

apa bisa sage mode?  
kapan mau update lagi?  
next:**Sage mode bisa,, saat update saya gak tentu, hehe saat di lihat fic sudah panjang saya update. **

**Terima Kasih Atas Reviews nya.**

**Saya Ingin Bertanya Kepada Senpai, Apa Judul Fic Ini Perlu Di Ganti, Fic Dan Judul Akan Sangat berbeda, Saya Ingin Meminta Saran Senpai, Mungkin Judul Naruto Akan Di ganti menjadi The Devil White Fox ( Si Iblis Rubah Putih** ) **saran dari kelanix 99 senpai, **

**Maaf Kalau Pendek, Besok Saya Ada Urusan Selama 2Hari, saya merasa fic ini udh lumayan panjang makan ya publish,**

Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Fantasy

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x (?)

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto Pergi Dari Desa Konoha  
Karena Selalu Di Siksa Dan Keluarga Nya Selalu  
MenGabaikan Nya, 4 tahun Naruto Pergi Dari  
Desa Muncul Seorang Uzumaki Dengan Julukan  
Shinigami

1minggu kemudian

"Ugh" erang seseorang

"Kau Sudah Bangun naruto" Tanya Rubah berwarna Perak Yuuto

"Ugh" Erang Pemuda yang di Panggil Naruto

"Grrrr" Geram Yuuto Karena Di Cuekan Oleh Naruto, Tiba Tiba Yuuto Menyeringai  
'KhuKhu Kau akan Ku Bangun Kan Naruto' Batin Yuuto  
Yuuto Mendekati Tangan Naruto Dan...

"Tak..." Bunyi Gigitan

"Uwahhhhhhhhhhh" Teriak Naruto

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Yuuto-san" Teriak Naruto

"Salahmu Sendiri Tidak Mau Bangun" Ucap Yuuto Tidak Peduli

"Tapi Kau Tidak Perlu Mengigitku Kan" Teriak Naruto Marah,

"Itu Sangat Perlu, Jika Kau Tidak Bangun akan aku gigit Terus kau" Ucap Yuuto Cuek

"Kau," Ucap Naruto Dengan Pelipis yang Penuh Urat Kemarahan.

"Sudah Lah Kalian, Naruto Tertua Ingin Bertemu Dengan mu" Ucap Suara Feminim Tapi Berat

"Baik Mauri-san," Ucap Naruto Lalu Meninggalkan Yuuto Dan Mauri Dengan Urat Kemarahan Akibat Perbuatan Yuuto

"Dia Sudah Di Takdir kan" Ucap Yuuto

"Apa Maksud Mu?" Tanya Mauri Tidak Mengerti

"Tidak apa apa, Sebaik nya Kita Menyusul Naruto" Ucap Yuuto Lalu Pergi Menyusul Naruto

"Hufff" Ucap Mauri Lalu Menyusul Yuuto

"Di Mana Ini" Tanya Naruto Entah Kepada Siapa

'Seperti nya aku tersesat'Batin Naruto

Naruto pun Berjalan ke depan Tanpa Arah,

"Tertua Di Mana Naruto" Tanya Yuuto Ketika Mereka Sampai

"Naruto Tidak Kesini" Ucap Mitsui

"Apa Maksud Mu Tou-san" Ucap Yuuto

"Bukanya Naruto Tadi Kesini" Lanjut Mauri

"Seperti nya Dia Tersesat" Ucap Rage

Yuuto Langsung Melesat Pergi Ketika Mendengar Naruto Tersesat

"Apa Yang Terjadi Tou-san" Tanya Rubah berwarna kuning  
"Sebaiknya Kita Cari Dia" Ucap Roshi, Semua Yang Ada Di Sana Melihat Roshi Dengan Pandangan Apa-Kau-Roshi  
Karena Tidak Mungkin Si Roshi, Si Pemarah Menkhawatirkan Orang,

Melihat Pandangan Mereka Roshi Tahu apa yang telah Dia Lakukan

"Dia Murid ku Bukan, Karena Itu aku Tidak mau Kehilangan Murid ku" Ucap Roshi Tidak Peduli

"hahaha, Baik ku Perintahkan Kalian Untuk Mencari nya" Ucap Tertua

"Baik"  
"Baik Tertua"

Ucap Mereka lalu Melesat Pergi

With Naruto

"Aduh Di Mana ini" ucap Naruto Sambil Mengacak Rambut nya Karena Frustasi

Naruto Terus Berjalan, Tiba Tiba Di depan Naruto Ada Hewan Menyerupai Rubah Raksasa Dengan Ekor 1

"Hei apa Aku Boleh Bertanya Kitsune-san" Ucap Naruto Sambil Mendekati Hewan Yang Di angap Kitsune

Ketika Hewan itu Mendengar Seseorang Memanggil nya Menhentikan Aktifitas nya,

"Grrrrr" Guman Hewan itu

"Apa Maksud Mu Kitsune-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Grrrrr" Guman Hewan Itu Langsung Berlari Ke arah Naruto Dengan Cakar Yang Tajam

"Hei Kitsune-san Apa Yang Kau Lakukan" Ucap Naruto Mulai Ketakutan

"**Bakudan kitsune**" Teriak Sebuah Suara Di Belakang Naruto Lalu Tercipta Bola Energi Sebesar Tapak Tangan, Lalu Bola Itu Melesat Ke arah Hewan yang Menyerupai Kitsune itu

"Naruto Pergi" Teriak Rubah Perak

"Yuuto-san" Teriak Naruto Sambil Berlari Ke arah Rubah yang di panggil Yuuto

"Duarrr" bunyi Ledakan, Ketika Bola Energi Mengenai Hewan yang Di Menyerupai Kitsune itu

"Naruto Pergi Lah" Teriak Yuuto

"Apa Yang Terjadi Yuuto-san" Tanya Naruto Ketika Sampai Di Depan Yuuto

"Goarrrrrrr" Aungan Dahsyat Itu Terdengar Dari Tempat Hewan yang Menyerupai Kitsune itu

"Apa Itu Yuuto-san" Tanya Naruto

"Dia Adalah Moster Urufu" Ucap Yuuto Tanpa Mengalihkan Pandangan nya Dari Asap Tempat Hewan yang Di panggil Urufu Oleh Yuuto

"Pergi lah Naruto" Lanjut Yuuto

"Tidak, Aku Tidak Akan Meninggalkan Teman ku" Ucap Naruto

"Kau" Ucap Yuuto

Tiba Tiba Muncul Urufu Di Depan Naruto Dan Yuuto, Urufu Menaikan Cakar nya Kepada Naruto Dan  
"Crasss"  
"Yuuto-San" Teriak Naruto Ketika Yuuto Melindungi Naruto Dengan Tubuh nya mengakibatkan Yuuto Mendapatkan Luka-luka Sayat Di Punggung nya

"Naruto Pergi lah" Teriak Yuuto

"Tidak, aku Tidak akan pergi" Teriak Naruto  
"Ayo kita Hadapi Dia Bersama Yuuto-san" Teriak Naruto Lagi

"Pergi Lah Naruto, Kau akan Menganggu Saja" Teriak Yuuto Lagi

"Aku Tidak akan Meninggalkan Teman Pertama Ku" Balas Naruto

"Naruto" Guman Yuuto  
"Kumohon Pergi Lah" Lanjut Yuuto Lirih Yuuto

"Tidak" Teriak Naruto

Naruto Berlari Ke arah Urufu, Belum Sempat Naruto Mendekati Urufu Naruto Sudah Terpental Terkena Tendangan urufu

"Naruto" Teriak Yuuto  
Urufu Mendekati Yuuto

"Goaaaaarrrrrrr" aungan urufu Ketika Dekat Dengan Yuuto  
Tiba Tiba Ada Cahaya Hitam Mengelilingi Mulut Urufu Dan Membuat Bola Energi Hitam

Yuuto Yang Melihat Bola Energi Itu terbelalak,  
'Apa Aku Akan Mati Di Sini' Batin Yuuto  
'Maaf Tertua aku Tidak Bisa Menepati Janji ku'

FlashBack

"Yuuto, Aku Ingin Kau Membantuku" Ucap Rubah Putih Raksasa Dengan Ekor 9 Mengelilingi nya

"Bantuan Apa Tertua" Tanya Rubah Kecil Dengan Ekor 2,

"Aku Ingin Kau Melindungi Naruto, Dia Menpunyai Semangat Yang Bagus," Ucap Tertua

"Tapi Kenapa Harus Aku Tertua" Tanya Rubah Kecil yang di panggil Yuuto

"Suatu Saat Nanti Kau Yang akan Mengantikan ku Yuuto, Karena Itu Adalah Takdir Mu" Ucap Tertua

FlashBack End

'Naruto Maafkan aku, Karena Tidak Bisa Melindungi mu' Batin Yuuto Memejamkan Mata nya Untuk Menunggu Ajal nya

Tiba Tiba Muncul Angin Kencang Dari Arah Tempat Naruto Terpental  
"Jangan Sakiti Teman Pertama Ku" Teriak Naruto Sambil Berdiri Dengan aura Putih Mengelilingi nya Tiba Tiba Muncul Topeng Tengkorak Rubah Di Wajah Naruto Dan 9 Rantai Mengelilingi nya

Urufu Mengurungkan Niat nya Ketika Ingin Menembakan Bola Energi Itu, Dan Melihat Ke arah Naruto Yang Berubah,

tiba Tiba muncul Bola Energi Lagi Di mulut Urufu Dan Menembakan nya Ke arah Naruto

"Duarrrrr" Bunyi Ledakan Dahsyat Ketika Bola Energi Mengenai Sasaran nya

"Naruto" Teriak Yuuto

Asap Muncul Membuat Pandangan Kabur,  
Tiba Tiba Muncul Rantai Dari Tempat Naruto Berdiri, Rantai Itu Menuju Urufu, Karena Urufu Tidak Dapat Menghindar, Rantai Itu Mengikat Kaki Tangan Urufu Dan Leher nya

"Serangan Seperti itu Tidak Akan Melukaiku" Ucap Suara Berat yang Sangat Menyeram kan

4 Rantai yang Masih Mengelilingi Naruto Mulai Mulai Berjalan Menuju Urufu Bagaikan Ular

Urufu Mencoba Melepaskan Rantai Yang Mengikat Kaki Tangan Dan Leher nya Dengan Sekuat Tenaga

"Khu Khu Khu, kau Tidak akan Bisa Lepas Dari Rantai Ku," Ucap Naruto Bagaikan Psikopat Yang Mendapatkan Mainan nya

Rantai Rantai Naruto Mulai Naik Ke Tubuh Urufu Dan Melilit Tubuh Urufu Bagaikan Ular

"Khu Khu Khu" Ucap Naruto Sambil Tertawa Psikopat

"Selamat Tinggal" Ucap Naruto Menyeringai

Rantai Yang Melilit Urufu Semakin Lama Semakin Erat  
Membuar Urufu Kesakitan  
"Goarrrrrr" Aungan Kesakitan Dari Urufu

"Deg,Deg,Deg"  
"Naruto Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Naruto, Aku Belum Selesai" Teriak Naruto  
"Naruto Jangan Lakukan, Jangan, Jangan Naruto" Teriak Lagi Naruto  
Tiba Tiba Rantai Yang Melilit Urufu Mulai Kendur Dan Lama Kelaman Lepas Dari Tubuh Urufu, Dan Menghilang Rantai nya  
Topeng Tengkorak Rubah Di Wajah Naruto Mulai Pecah Menjadi Serpihan Serpihan Kecil

"Hosh... Hosh... Hosh..." Suara Naruto Terengah Engah

"Apa Yang Hosh Telah Aku Hosh Lakukan" Ucap Naruto Sambil Terengah Engah  
Naruto Mulai Merasa Mata nya Berat Untuk Tetap Terbuka, Naruto Mulai Menutup Mata nya Dan Terjatuh Pingsan

"Naruto" Teriak Yuuto Ketika Melihat Naruto Naruto Jatuh Pingsan

"Goarrrr" Aungan Urufu Sambil Mencoba Berdiri

"**Kaze No Ken**" Teriak Sebuah Suara Berat Di Belakang Naruto  
Tiba Tiba Muncul Angin Bagaikan Ribuan Pedang Menuju Urufu, Urufu Tidak Bisa MenHindar Karena Belum Pulih Dari Kesakitan nya, Dengan Telak Serangan Bagaikan Ribuan Pedang Itu Menyayat Tubuh Urufu,

"Naruto Yuuto" Teriak Suara Feminim Tapi Berat, Di Belakang Yuuto Ada Mauri Shiro Roshi Mitsui Dan Rage,

"Yuuto" Teriak Mitsui Sambil Berlari Ke arah Anak nya  
Semua Mendekati Yuuto Dan Naruto  
"Akan Aku Habisi Kau Urufu" Teriak Roshi  
Lagi Lagi Semua Melihat Roshi Dengan Pandangan Siapa-kau

"Itu Tidak Penting Sekarang, Sebaiknya Kalian Bawa Naruto Dan Yuuto Pergi, akan Ku Beri Urufu Pelajaran" Ucap Roshi

"Hentikan Roshi" Ucap Mitsui  
"Apa Maksud Mu Hentikan" Balas Roshi Tidak Terima Ketika Di Suruh Berhenti Untuk Memberikan Pelajaran Kepada Urufu

"Urufu, Maaf Kan Kami Karena Telah Menganggumu," Ucap Mitsui  
"Kenapa Kau Meminta Maaf Baka" Ucap Roshi Tidak Terima

"Goarrrrr" Aungan Urufu

"Ayo Kita Pergi" Ucap Mitsui,  
Rage Yang Dari Tadi Diam Melihat Petengkaran Kecil Antara Mitsui Dan Roshi Mulai Mengerti Apa Yang Mitsui Lakukan

"Ayo Kita Pergi, Roshi Biar aku Yang Urus" Ucap Rage Lalu Mengangkat Ekor nya Tinggi Tinggi Dan Melilit Roshi

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Rage, Lepaskan Aku..." Teriak Roshi Sambil Meronta  
"Ayo Kita Pergi" Ucap Rage Sambil Menyeret Roshi Yang Sambil Meronta,  
Di Ikuti Mitsui Yang Membawa Yuuto Dengan Ekor nya, Mauri Yang Membawa Naruto Di Punggung nya dan Shiro di Samping Mauri

Setelah Mereka Jauh Rage Melepaskan Roshi

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Rage..." Teriak Roshi Marah  
"Apa Kau Bodoh Roshi," Ucap Rage  
"Dia Memang Selalu Bodoh" Lanjut Mitsui

"Apa Maksud Kalian, Kalian Ingin Bertarung Dengan Ku Hah" Teriak Lagi Roshi

"Coba Kau Pikir Roshi, Jika Kau Membunuh nya Di Wilayah Mereka Apa Yang Terjadi" Ucap Mitsui

"Maka Akan Terjadi Perang, Apa Kalian Takut Hah, Kita Itu Kuat Kita Tidak Akan Kalah Dengan Urufu" Ucap Roshi

"Kau Tidak Mengerti Roshi, Jika Terjadi Perang Memang Kita Akan Menang, Tapi Tempat Ini Akan Hancur, Mungkin Gunung kita akan Hancur," Ucap Rage

Roshi Diam Tidak Berniat Menbalas Perkataan Rage

"Sudahlah, Sebaiknya Kita Pulang Dan Mengobati Mereka Berdua" Ucap Mitsui Dan Pergi Di Ikuti Roshi Rage Shiro Mauri Dan Naruto Di punggung Mauri

With Naruto  
"Kenapa Kau Melakukan nya Fokkusu" Teriak Naruto Di Depan Rubah Raksasa Berwarna Hitam Dengan 9 Ekor Mengelilingi nya

"Kenapa Kalau Aku Melakukan nya" Tanya Fokkusu Tidak Peduli  
"Kau...  
"Jika aku Tidak Melakukan nya Mungkin Teman Kitsune mu akan Mati," Potong Fokkusu  
Naruto Terkejut Mendengar Ucapan Fokkusu  
"Aku Melakukan nya UntukMu partner," Ucap Fokkusu,  
Naruto Diam Sambil Menunduk, Fokkusu Tidak Dapat Melihat Wajah Naruto Karena Tertutupi Rambut Merah Naruto  
"Terima Kasih" Guman Pelan Naruto Tapi Masih Bisa Di Dengar Fokkusu  
"Sama-Sama Itu Lah Nama nya Partner Saling Menbantu" Ucap Fokkusu  
Naruto Mengangkat Kepala nya Dan Terlihat Naruto TerSenyum Bahagia  
"Terima Kasih Banyak Fokkusu" Teriak Naruto  
Tiba Tiba Tubuh naruto menjadi transparan  
"Sampai Jumpa Fokkusu" Teriak Naruto Lalu Menghilang

"Ughhhh" Lenguhan Naruto  
"Kau Sudah Bangun Naruto" Ucap Sebuah Suara Feminin Tapi Berat

"Yuuto-san Bagaimana Keadaan nya Mauri-san" Ucap Naruto Ketika Dia Sudah Sadar Seutuh nya

"Dia Baik Baik Saja, Tertua Ingin Bertemu Dengan Mu" Ucap Mauri

"Baik Aku Pergi Dulu" Ucap Naruto Sambil Berjalan Pergi

"Tidak" Ucap Mauri Sambil Ekor Mauri Melilit Naruto  
"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Mauri-san" Teriak Naruto  
"Nanti Kau Tersesat Lagi, Sebaiknya aku Mengantar mu" Ucap Mauri Sambil Berjalan Dengan Naruto Yang Di Bawa Di ekor nya  
"Tapi Aku Bisa Jalan Sendiri Mauri-san" Teriak Naruto  
Tapi Mauri Terus Berjalan Tanpa Mendengar Ocehan Naruto

Akhir nya Mereka Sampai Di Tempat Tertua Dan Ada Roshi Mitsui Dan Rage Di Sana

"Tertua" Ucap Mauri Setelah Mereka Sampai

"Brukk" Suara Orang Jatuh  
"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Mauri-san, Tidak Bisakah Kau Menurun kan ku Dengan Pelan" Teriak Naruto

"Mauri Kau Pergi lah," ucap Tertua  
"Baik Tertua-sama" Ucap Mauri Lalu Pergi Meninggalkan Tertua Naruto Mitsui Roshi Dan Rage  
"Naruto Yang Kudengar Kau Memakai Cakra Kitsune Dan Kyubi Saat Melawan Urufu" Ucap Tertua  
"Apa Itu Benar" Lanjut Tertua  
"Aku Tidak Tau Tertua, Saat Itu aku Tidak Sadar" Ucap Naruto  
"Berarti Biju Baru Di Tubuh Mu Ingin Menguasai mu Naruto"Ucap Mitsui  
"Tidak, Dia Hanya Membantu ku" Ucap Naruto Tidak Terima

"BaikLah, Sebaik nya Kita Ajarkan Naruto Cara Menguasai Cakra Biju nya," Ucap Rage

"Yoshhhh, Ayo Rage Sensei" Teriak Naruto

"Besok Kalian Akan Mengajar Naruto, Dan Naruto Sebaiknya Kalian Istirahat" Ucap Tertua

"Baik Tertua" Ucap Naruto Lalu Pergi

Keesokan Hari nya

"Baik Naruto Kita akan Mulai Latihan" Ucap Roshi  
"Yoshh Roshi Sensei" Teriak Naruto Semangat

**Di Konoha 08:17**

Baik Murid murid Kita Akan Kedatangan Murid Baru, Silahkan Masuk Namikaze-san

Lalu Masuk Seorang Pria Dengan Pakaian Hitam ke Coklatan Dengan Lambang Uzumaki Di Lengan Kiri nya Berambut Pirang

Hanya 1 Di Benak Mereka 'Dia Anak Hokage'

"Perkenalkan Nama Mu Namikaze-san" Ucap Guru Dengan Luka Sayatan Di Hidung nya  
"Namikaze Fuga" Ucap Fuga Dengan Cuek

"Apa aku Boleh Duduk Iruka" Ucap Fuga  
"Silahkan Namikaze-san" Ucap Guru Yang di panggil Iruka

Fuga Berjalan Melewati Semua Bangku Dan Tiba Di Bangku Kosong Sebelah Pemuda Dengan Model Rambut Pantat Ayam...

Tbc

* * *

Uwah Maaf semua kalo pendek.

Saya Akan memberitahukam Profil Namikaze Fuga Dan Uzumaki Naruto

Nama:Namikaze Fuga

Umur: **8 tahun**

Kesukaan: Ramen, Berlatih

Tidak Kesukaan:Orang Lemah

Cita Cita:Ingin Menjadi Ninja Terhebat di dunia

Sifat:Arogant, Suka Bertindak Sendiri, Dingin Kepada Semua Orang

Nama:Uzumaki Naruto

Umur:8Tahun

Kesukaan: Berlatih, Menolongg Orang

Tidak Kesukaan:Orang Yang Suka Menyiksa Seseorang, Orang Yang Tidak Menghargai Kebaikan Orang,

Cita Cita:Ingin Membangun Desa Baru Yang Penuh Kedamaian.

Sifat:Hangat Kepada Orang Yang Di Sayangi Nya, Akan Sangat Dingin Kepada Orang Yang Di Benci Nya


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

penggemar

yo bro kalau bingun masalah pair mending voting aja bro** : okk**

Another

Author, cuma ngasih saran summary nya diganti yang lebih menarik biar banyak yang nge fav. Trus klo boleh ngasih saran julukan naruto Ten'no shiroi kitsune (kaisar rubah putih). Atau kôtei kuroko (kaisar rubah hitam) **: maaf senpai julukan naruto adalah The Devil White Fox**

Guest

Senpai penggunaan huruf kapital yang tidak perlu agak sedikit mengganggu, tapi gk papa. Oh ya request naruto punya kyumenju (9 makhluk dari penggunaan chakra dark kyuubi). Penjelasan lebih lanjut cari di wiki. Soal pair jangan yg mainstream, klo boleh sih narutoxsãra **: Kyumenju sepp, naruto akan punya kok, tapi gak skrang, ntah chapter brp, saya gak brni janji, hehe, soal pairing ntar akan di voting**

N70

Kalau masalah Pair, voting aja, daftar wanita : young mei, youg yugito, fuu, karin, sara, konan, kalau boleh naruko **: sepp akan di voting, soal naruko tidak akan mungkin heheh**

Guest

Pairing naruto haku aja buat haku suka kepada naruto karna telah menolongnya**: maaf seperti nya tidak, saya tidak terlalu suka kepada haku**

ahmadbima27

Boleh gax saran...  
Kalau Bisa Rubah Yg Menjadi Guru Naruto Dan teman2 Naruto Bisa Jadi Kayak Manusia Tpi Masih Memiliki Ekor Dan telingah Rubah...KAn Agak Susah Sensei Naruto Melati naruto Dalam Wujud Rubah... **: Maaf seperti nya tidak,**

bagoezary

Bagus author-san lanjutkan!

nanti apa naruto bakal bikin desa yg lebih besar dri konoha?**: Rahasia, yang pasti naruto akan membuat desa yang lebih besar**

Kelanix 99

yo,ini hny pengeksposan juubi naru y. Baiklah,saranku, pakaian naruto stlah brumur 13thn it sprt pakaian Kojuro Katakura,hanya warnanya putih dan tnda d belakangny menggunakan simbol rubah. **: akan saya usahakan, tapi saya tidak janji**

Uzumaki 21

Request pair NaruHina y... Yg NHL Pasti baca.  
Mungkin sbaiknya pnggunaan huruf kapital mesti diteliti.  
Utk ide cerita udah bagus.  
Oke see you next chapter **: akan di lakukan voting, yang pasti saya juga NHL hehe**

.39566

Ini adalah pertanyaan dan saran saya author-san  
nya naruhina saja saya ini NHL he he tapi bertemu nya nanti saja saat diperjalan dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan hinata dengan team nya  
genkai naruto apa?  
senjata khusus untuk naruto  
naruto dan fuga bertemu? kalo iya kapan akan bertemu nya  
mereka berdua (baca: naruto dan fuga) mengetahui kalo mereka adik kakak?  
6. lebih baik diganti judulnya  
Maaf kalo panjang, oke lanjut** : Akan Di lakukan Voting Soal pairing Yang Pasti Saya NHL, hehe, Soal Genkai Naruto mungkin Belum Ada, Soal Senjata Khusus Naruto Adalah Rantai Yang Tak Akan Putus, Naruto Ma Fuga Mungkin Bertemu Masih Lama,**

gothiclolita89

wah bagusan the white devil fox :3  
kayaknya ok tuw**: Sepp Reviews Terus Ya Senpai**

selamet. .9

soal pair naruto aku ngusulin yakumo kurama soalnya pair itu jarang **: akan di lakukan Voting**

Terima Kasih, Sebenar nya saya kemarin sudah mau publish Chapter 5 tapi gak jadi karena kemarin saya ultah, hehehe saya aja lupa saya ultah kemarin, soal pairing, kita akan melakukan voting

NarutoXHinata

NarutoXSara

NarutoXyakumo kurama

Berikan Saran Anda Karena Saran Anda Yang Membuat Saya Menjadi Semangar Untuk Melanjutkan Cerita Ini

Okk Langsung Saja

Sesudah Membaca Anda Harus Ingat, Anda Harus Reviews

Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Fantasy

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x (?)

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

Summary : Namikaze Naruto Pergi Dari Desa Konoha  
Karena Selalu Di Siksa Dan Keluarga Nya Selalu  
MenGabaikan Nya, 4 tahun Naruto Pergi Dari  
Desa Muncul Seorang Uzumaki Dengan Julukan  
Shinigami

4 Tahun Kemudian  
Sudah 4 Tahun Naruto Tinggal Dengan Para Kitsune, Selama 4 Tahun Juga Naruto Berlatih Keras Dan MenCiptakan Jurus Jurus Mematikan, Dan Fokkusu Sudah Pulih Cakra nya, Selama 4 Tahun Roshi Rage Dan Mitsui Melatih Naruto, Yang Membuat Roshi Rage Dan Mitsui Terkejut Adalah Kemampuan Naruto Dalam Menciptakan Jurus, Bisa Di Bilang Naruto Adalah Ahli Pembuat Jutsu Mematikan,  
Selama 4 Tahun Naruto Berlatih Keras Terutama Kepada Fuinjutsu,

"Duarrr" Bunyi Ledakan Ketika Cakar Raksasa Menhantam Tanah

"Reflek Yang Bagus Naruto,,,, Tapi Apa Kau Bisa Menhentikan Jurus ini" Tanya Rubah Raksasa Berwarna Coklat Dengan Ekor 9 Melambai Lambai,  
Rubah Berwarna Coklat itu Mengangkat Kepala Dan Membuka Mulut nya, Tiba Tiba Di Sekeliling Rubah itu Muncul Energi Biru Dan Berkumpul Di Mulut Rubah Itu

Pemuda Yang Di panggil Naruto Melihat Sensei nya Melakukan Jutsu Itu Terbelalak Melihat Bola Energi Yang Berkumpul Di mulut Rubah Itu

"Sen,,,Sensei Kau Hanya Bercanda Kan" Ucap Naruto Tergagap

"Seperti nya Baka Roshi itu Ingin Membunuh Naruto" Ucap Rubah Raksasa Berwarna Emas Dengan Ekor 9 Yang Dari Tadi Melihat Petarungan Antara Naruto Dan Roshi

"Kau Masih Belum Mengerti Rage" Ucap Rubah Raksasa Di Sebelah Rubah Yang di Panggil Rage.

"Apa Maksud mu Mitsui" Tanya Rubah Yang Di Panggil Rage

"Bukankah Naruto Menciptakan Sebuah Jurus" Ucap Rubah Yang Di panggil Mitsui

"Aku Mengerti Jadi Sih Baka Roshi Itu Ingin Mencoba Jurus itu" Ucap Rage

"Mauri Shiro Yuuto Ciptakan Pelindung" Ucap Mitsui Kepada Rubah Rubah yang Di Depan Mereka

"Baik"  
"Baik Tou-san" Ucap Mereka

Kembali Ke Naruto, Dapat Di Lihat Bola Energi Raksasa Tercipta Di Mulut Roshi

"Tahan Ini Naruto" Teriak Roshi Dengan Suara Berat Khas Kitsune

"Hei SenSei Jangan" Teriak Naruto Lagi

Tanpa Peduli Naruto Yang Berteriak Pada nya, Roshi Menembakan Bola Energi Itu Kepada Naruto

"Uwahhhhhh" Teriak Naruto Ketika Roshi Menembakan Bola Energi Itu

'Apa Yang Harus Aku Lakukan' Batin Naruto

'Apa Aku Harus Mengunakan Jurus Itu, Tapi Belum Sempurna' Batin Lagi Naruto

'Tidak Ada Cara Lain' Batin Lagi

Beberapa Meter Lagi Energi Biru itu Mengenai Naruto

"**Idō suru**" Teriak Naruto Seketika Bola Energi itu Terhisap Kedalam Lubang Hitam, Dan Muncul Lubang Hitam Di Belakang Roshi Dan Keluar Bola Energi Dari Lubang Hitam Itu

"Duarrrrrrrrr" Ledakan Maha dashyat Terjadi Ketika Bola Energi Itu Mengenai Roshi

"Untung Kalian Membuat Pelindung Yang kuat" Ucap Rage Sambil Melihat YuuShiMau

"Karena Kami Kuat Tou-san" Ucap Shiro

Asap Menghalangi Padangan Mereka Untuk Melihat Apa Yang Terjadi, asap Mulai Menghilang Dan Terlihat Rubah Raksasa Berwarna Coklat terbaring Lemah Dan Seorang Pemuda Kelelahan

"Aku Tidak Percaya Dia Dapat Menciptakan Jurus Yang Hebat" Ucap Mitsui sedikit terkejut

"Aku Juga, Mauri Obati Tou-sanmu" Ucap Rage

"Baik Jii-san" Balas Mauri

"Hosh Aku Akhirnya Hosh Berhasil" Ucap Naruto Kelelahan

"Aku-"  
"Brukk" Naruto Tidak Dapat Melanjutkan Ucapan nya Karena Dia Telah Jatuh Pingsan

Naruto's dream

"Hei Fokkusu Apa aku Hebat" Tanya Naruto Kepada Rubah Putih Di Depan nya

"Tapi Jurus Mu Sangat Menguras Cakra mu"  
Balas Rubah Putih Yang Di Panggil Fokkusu

Kenapa Fokkusu berwarna Putih Bukanya Hitam, Akan Saya Jelaskan, Saat Membuat Jubii Baru Tertua Mengunakan Cakra nya Untuk Membantu Naruto Membuat Jubi Baru, Karena Cakra Tertua Berwarna Putih Membuat Fokkusu Menjadi Putih,  
Kenapa Dulu Fokkusu Berwarna Hitam  
Karena Cakra Kyubi Yang Sedikit Membuat Fokkusu Menjadi Hitam, Saat Cakra Fokkusu Pulih Maka Fokkusu Akan Berubah Menjadi Fokkusu Putih

"Hehehe" Balas Naruto Sambil Tertawa

"Hei Fokkusu" Panggil Naruto

"Apa" Tanya Fokkusu Cuek

"Aku ingin Pergi Dari Gunung ini" Ucap Naruto

"Heh" Balas Fokkusu Tertarik, "Aku Juga Ingin Melihat Dunia," Ucap Lagi Fokkusu

"Ya Nanti Aku Akan Berbicara Dengan Tertua" Ucap Naruto

Tubuh Naruto Mulai Menjadi Stranparan

Sebelum Menghilang Naruto Dapat Mendengar Ucapan Fokkusu " Aku Ingin Menemui Kyubi Yang Kau Bicarakan Naruto" Ucap Fokkusu Lalu Naruto Menghilang

Naruto's dream End

"Ughhh" Ucap Pemuda Berambut Pirang Ketika Sadar Dari Pingsan nya

"Kau Sudah Bangun Naruto" Tanya Rubah Perak

"Eghhhh" Guman Pemuda Yang Di Panggil Naruto Tak Jelas

Si Rubah Perak Menyeringai Ke arah Naruto

"Tak" Bunyi Gigitan

"Uwahhhhhhhhh" Teriak Naruto Ketika Tangan nya Di gigit Oleh Rubah Perak itu

"Sudah Kubilang Yuuto-san Jangan Bangunkan Aku Seperti Itu" Teriak Naruto Kepada Rubah Perak Sebesar Mobil Dengan Ekor 4 Melambai Lambai

"Sudah Kubilang Jika Kau Tidak Bangun Akan Ku Gigit Terus Kau" Ucap Rubah Perak Yang Di Panggil Yuuto Oleh Naruto

"Kau... " Geram Naruto Dengan Pelipis Yang Penuh Urat Kemarahan

"Bisa Kah Kalian Sehari Saja Tidak Bertengkar" Tanya Rubah Merah Yang Kita Kenal, Mauri

"Tidak" Teriak Naruto Yuuto Bersamaan

"Kalian Kompak Ya?" Ucap Rubah Kuning

"Kami Tidak Kompak Shiroi-san/Shiro-Baka" Teriak Naruto dan Yuuto Bersamaan

"Kalian Kompak Sekali" Ucap Lagi Shiro

"Jangan Ikuti Ucapan Ku Baka-Yuuto"Ucap Naruto Sambil Menunjuk Ke arah Yuuto

"Kau Yang Jangan Ikuti Ucapan Ku Baka-Naruto" Teriak Yuuto Tidak Mau kalah

Sementara Mauri Yang Melihat Mereka Hanya Mengelengkan Kepala Atas Tingkah Laku Mereka Berdua

"Seperti nya Mereka Tidak Bisa Akur ya" Tanya Mauri Entah Kepada Siapa

"Ya Begitu lah," Balas Shiro

Setelah Pertengkaran Kecil Itu Naruto Pergi Meninggalkan Yuuto Sendiri Dengan Kesal

'Sebaiknya Aku Menemui Tertua' Batin Naruto Lalu Melesat Pergi Menemui Tertua

"Hoamzzz, Aku Tidak Percaya Aku Kalah Dengan Naruto" Ucap Rubah Coklat

"Dia Telah Membuat Jutsu Yang Hebat" Ucap Rubah Abu Abu

"Aku Senang Menpunyai Murid Seperti Itu" Ucap Lagi Rubah Coklat

"Rage Roshi, Bagaimana Kita Lihat Kemampuan Naruto," Ucap rubah Abu abu

"Maksud Mu Kita Melawan Naruto Mitsui" tanya Rubah Coklat Yang Di Panggil Roshi

"Ya" Balas Rubah Abu Abu Mitsui

"Aku Setuju" Ucap Rage Yang Dari Tadi Diam Melihat Percakapan Antara Roshi Dan Mitsui

"Hei Mitsui Sensei, Rage SenSei, Roshi Baka Sensei" Teriak Naruto Sambil Berlari Ke arah Mereka

"Siapa Yang Kau Bilang Baka Hah" Teriak Roshi Tidak Terima Ketika Di bilang Baka Oleh murid nya,

"Hahaha" Mitsui Dan Rage Tertawa

"Maaf Sensei" Teriak Naruto Lalu Pergi Meninggalkan Roshi mitsui Dan Rage

"Hufff Hampir Saja," Ucap Naruto Setelah Berhasil Kabur Dari Amukan Roshi

"Sebaiknya Aku Menemui Tertua" Ucap Naruto Lalu Pergi Menemui Tertua

"Tertua" Ucap Naruto Setelah Naruto Sampai Di Tempat Tertua

"Ahh Naruto, Ada Apa Kau Kesini" Ucap Tertua

"Tertua Sebenarnya Aku Ingin Pergi Dari Gunung Ini" Ucap Naruto Sambil Menunduk Takut Tertua marah

"Sudah Saat nya Kami Melepaskan Mu Naruto, Dan Untuk Apa Kau pergi Dari Gunung Ini" Tanya Tertua

"Aku Ingin Membangun Desa Ku Sendiri, Dan Membantu Orang Yang Perlu Bantuan Tertua" Ucap Naruto Semangat

"Semangat Yang Bagus, Akan Aku Lepas Kau Naruto, Tapi Apa Sensei Sensei Mu Akan Melepas Kan mu" Tanya Tertua

"Mereka Pasti Akan MelepasKan Ku Tertua" Ucap Naruto Semangat

"Kau Tanya Sendiri Saja Mereka Naruto" Ucap Tertua

"Baik," Ucap Naruto Lalu Pergi Menemui Sensei Sensei nya

"Sensei" Teriak Naruto Ketika Melihat Mitsui Rage Dan Roshi, Sambil Berlari Ke arah Mereka

"Ada Apa Baka" Tanya Roshi

"Aku... Aku ingin Per...Pergi Dari Gunung Ini" Ucap Naruto Tergagap

"Tidak" Ucap Roshi Tidak Terima

"Tapi-"

"Tidak Ya Tidak" Ucap Roshi

"Roshi Biarkan Dia Pergi" Ucap Mitsui Kepada Roshi

"Mitsui Apa Maksud mu" Ucap Roshi

"Terima Kasih Sensei" Teriak Naruto

"Untuk Apa Kau Berterima Kasih Ha, Jika Kau Ingin Pergi Dari Gunung Ini, Kau Harus Mengalahkan Kami, Jika Kau Sudah Mengalahkan Kami, Maka Kami Biarkan Kau Pergi"Ucap Rage

"Glekkk"

"Baik Kita Mulai Saja" Teriak Roshi,

"Hieeee, Tapi kita Lagi Di Tengah Kota Sensei" ucap Naruto

"Ahh, Kau Benar Juga, Ayo Kita Pergi Ke Taman" Ucap Roshi Lalu Pergi Melewati Kerumunan Kitsune,

"Ayo Aku Harus Mengalahkan Kalian" Ucap Naruto Lalu pergi Mengikuti Roshi Dan Di ikuti Rage Dan Mitsui

Seekor kitsune Mendengar Percakapan Mereka

"Hei Semua nya, Roshi-Sama Rage-Sama Dan Mitsui-Sama Akan Bertarung Dengan Manusia Itu" Teriak Seekor Kitsune Di Tengah Kerumunan Kitsune,

"Ayo"  
"Ya"  
"Ayo Aku Ingin Melihat Pertarungan Mereka" ItuLah Teriakan Para Kitsune

Ada 3 Kitsune Dengan Ekor 4 Mendengar Percakapan Mereka, Mereka Langsung Melihat 1 Sama Lain Hanya Ada 1 Di Benak Mereka 'Tou-san Akan Melawan Naruto'

"Yoshhhh Kita Mulai Saja Sensei" Teriak Naruto Ketika Sampai Di Tempat Yang Sangat Luas

"Tunggu Naruto, Kau Tidak Sabaran" Ucap Mitsui

"Rage Buat lah Pertahan Yang Kuat Agar Gunung Ini Tidak Hancur" Ucap Lagi Mitsui

"**Hogo kitsune**" Teriak Rage Tiba Tiba Muncul Angin Yang kuat Dan muncul Pelindung Kasat mata,

"Apa Cukup" Tanya Roshi Kepada Rage

"Ini Sudah Cukup, Aku Membuat 30 Lapis pelindung" Balas Rage

"Ayo Kita Mulai," Teriak Roshi

Naruto Berlari Ke arah Roshi Rage Dan Mitsui

Roshi Rage Mitsui Yang Melihat Naruto Berlari Ke arah nya, Tidak Tinggal Diam, Mereka Membuat Sebuah Jutsu Di Mulut Mereka Dan Menembakan nya Ke arah Naruto

"**Bakudan Kitsune**" Teriak Mereka Bersamaan

"Duarr"  
"Duarrr"  
"Duarr" Bunyi Ledakan

'Jika Aku Tidak Cepat Mungkin Aku sudah Meledak,' Batin Naruto

"Bersiap Lah Sensei" Teriak Naruto Di Kejauhan

"Heh dia Dapat Menghindar," Ucap Rage

"Heh Aku Tidak Peduli, Akan Kubuat Kau Berlutut Di Depan Sensei Mu Ini Naruto" Teriak Roshi Dan Berlari Ke arah Naruto Dengan Kecepatan Tinggi

Naruto Yang Mendengar Teriakan Roshi Tidak Peduli, Hanya Ada Kata Di Kepala nya Yaitu MENANG

Roshi Menghantamkan Cakar Tanjam Nya Ke arah Naruto, Naruto MengHindari Cakar Tajam Roshi Dengan Melompat Ke atas,

Roshi Yang Melihat Naruto Melompat Ke Atas Menyeringai, Roshi Menaikan Ekor nya Dan Manghantam Naruto, Membuat Naruto Terpental Jauh

"Duarrr" Suara Naruto Jatuh Saat Terkena Serangan Roshi

Asap Menghalangi Para Kitsune Untuk Menglihat Keadaan Naruto, Tiba Tiba Muncul Angin Yang Kencang Membuat Asap Menghilang Dan Terlihat Naruto Di Selimuti Cakra Putih Dengan Topeng Tengkorak Rubah Yang Muncul Sedikit Demi Sedikit, Dan 9 Rantai Yang Mengelilingi Nya

"Heh Bersiap Lah Sensei" Teriak Naruto

Mitsui Rage Dan Roshi Yang Melihat Naruto Berubah Bersiaga

Sedangkan Para Kitsune Yang Melihat Naruto Berubah Terkejut

Naruto Berlari Ke Arah Roshi Dengan Kecepatan Sedang,  
Roshi Yang Melihat Naruto Berlari Ke arah nya Mengunakan Ekor Nya Untuk Menyerang Ke Arah Naruto,

"duarr"

"duarr'

"Duarrr" Ketika Ekor Roshi Mengenai Sasaran Nya

Roshi Menyeringai  
"Roshi Di Atas" Teriak Mitsui

Roshi Yang Mendengar Teriakan Mitsui Melihat Ke Atas, Betapa Terkejut Nya Dia Melihat Naruto Di Atas Nya, Terlihat Di Tangan Naruto Di Selimuti Cakra Berwarna Putih  
"Terima Ini Sensei" Teriak Naruto Sambil Mengarahkan Tangan nya Ke arah Wajah Roshi

"Brukkkk" Roshi Terpental Ketika Terkena Serangan Naruto

Mitsui Dan Rage Menciptakan Bola Energi Berwarna Hitam Dan Menembakan nya Ke arah Naruto

"**Enerugībōru**" Teriak Mitsui Dan Rage

Naruto Yang Melihat Bola Energi Yang Mengarah Ke arah nya Hanya Diam Membuat Rage Dan Mitsui Menyeringai, Sebelum Bola Energi Mengenai Naruto, Bola Energi Itu Terpental Ketika Rantai Rantai Naruto Menahan nya, Membuat Rage Dan Mitsui Terkejut Karena Dapat Menahan Serangan Mereka Dengan Mudah

"Duarrr" Bunyi Ledakan Ketika Bola Energi Itu Mengenai Tanah

Naruto Berlari Ke arah Mitsui Dan Rage  
Mitsui Dan Rage Melihat Naruto Berlari Ke arah nya Mulai Menaikan Siaga nya

Sementara Roshi Bangun Dari Jatuh nya Akibat Serangan Naruto

Roshi Yang Melihat Naruto Sedang Sibuk Melawan Rage Dan Mitsui Membuat Roshi Mempunyai Kesepatan untuk Membuat Jutsu Andalan nya  
Roshi Mengangkat Kepala Dan Membuka Mulut nya, Tiba Tiba Di Sekeliling Roshi Muncul Energi Biru Dan Berkumpul Di Mulut Rubah itu

Rage Dan Mitsui Melihat Roshi Membuat Jutsu andalan nya Menyeringai

"**Bōru hakai**" Teriak Roshi Dan Menembakan Bola energi Di Mulut nya

Rage Dan Mitsui Pergi Menjauh Dari Naruto Ketika Tau Roshi Menembakan Jutsu Andalan nya  
Naruto Yang Melihat Bola Energi itu Mengarah Pada nya Terkejut Bukan Main,

"Duuuuuaaaaarrrrr" Ledakan Dashyat Membuat Asap Menghalangi Pandangan Mereka

Rage Dan Mitsui Mendekati Roshi Yang Kelelahan

"Dia Takkan Lolos Dari **Bōru hakai**" Ucap Roshi

"Jangan Terlalu Percaya Diri Roshi" Ucap Mitsui Tanpa Mengalihkan Pandangan nya Dari Tempat Naruto Berdiri

Asap Mulai Menghilang Dan Terlihat Naruto Berdiri Dengan Luka Luka Di Tubuh nya Dan Topeng Yang Mulai Hancur Sedikit Demi Sedikit Dan Rantai Yang Mulai Pecah Menjadi Serpihan Kecil

"Hosh...Hosh...Hosh..."

"Aku Hosh Selamat" ucap Naruto Kelelahan

Mitsui Rage Dan Roshi Yang Melihat Naruto Masih Berdiri Terkejut  
"Apa Kau Menyerah Naruto" Ucap Roshi Setelah Selesai Dari Keterkejutan nya

Naruto Mulai Menegapkan Badan nya

"Hosh Aku Hosh Belum Selesai" Teriak Naruto Saat di Kalimat Terakhir

Rage Mitsui Roshi dan Kitsune Yang Mendengar Naruto Berteriak Terkejut, Bukan Karena Teriakan Naruto Yang Membuat Mereka Terkejut, Tapi Luka Luka Naruto Yang Sembuh Dengan Sekejap,

Tiba Tiba Keluar Cakra Berwarna Putih Dari Tubuh Naruto, Topeng Yang Hancur Kini Kembali Dengan Dua Tanduk Di Kepala nya Dan Rambut Yang Pendek Kini Menjadi Panjang, Tubuh Naruto Mulai Di Selimuti Tulang Sedikit Demi Sedikit, Naruto Menutup Mata nya, Setelah Semua Tubuh Naruto Tertutup Tulang Naruto Membuka Mata nya Dan Terlihat Mata Merah Darah,

Para Kitsune Yang Melihat Mode Bijuu Naruto Terkejut

TBC

* * *

Uwah Selesai Juga, Mohon Kritik Dan Saran Nya Senpai,


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Guest

Thor,gimana kalau rantai narutonya 7 aja? yg 2 lagi dibuat jdi pedang rantai aja,kyk di pacific rim,dn bwt bentuknya terserah author aja. Cara ngeluarin pedang nya klu bsa kyk pein ngeluarin pisau besi hitamnya,bedanya,klu pein langsung megang pisaunya,naruto megang gagang pedang nya... Pedang nya bsa berubah kyk rantai atau bersatu kyk di pacific .:**Terima Kasih atas saran nya, akan saya masukan ke dalam book saran**

Naruto The Devil White Fox by Dark Rasengan chapter 5

Keren lanjut author-san  
apa naruto dapat berubah ke mode biju seperti para jinchuriki:**dapat, suatu saat nanti akan saya tunjukan mode bijuu naruto**

Senjunarutosannin

Lanjut thor kalau boleh saran pair naruto sama karin dan naruto mempunyai kuchiyose nya naruto rubah ekor senbilan tapi bukan kyuubi**:terima kasih atas ide nya, akan saya masukan dalam book saran**

FuriganA

Bro narusara. Kan naruto bisa jadi raja rouran. Trus pas ninja konoha ke rouran kaget naruto jadi raja**:Naruto Tidak akan menjadi raja rouran**

Uzumaki 21

Soal pair saya dukung NarutoxHinata..  
Hhee walaupun review 2 kali harap votingnya juga dihitung.**: Haha senpai tenang saja, saya melihat voting yang terbanyak senpai**

laode senju

thor, aq milih pair naruhina ya !  
Ad stu pertnyaan lag thor, apakah kurama dan fukkuso memiliki kekuatan yang sebanding ?**: tidak sebanding, kurama adalah kyubi yang di buat dengan cakra dan cakra nya tidak terbatas, kalau fokkusu setengak kitsune dan setengah biju, membuat fokkusu cakra nya terbatas, jadi kurama lebih kuat**

indri

lanjut senpai fic ini bagus. kalau naru udah keluar gunung dia pergi kemana dulu? pairnya narutoxyakumo aja senpai biar beda ama yang lain. klo pair lain diFFn indonesia ada semua terutama pair paling atas. update kilat senpai**: Maaf itu rahasia saya,**

Guest

Bro boleh saran gk, naruto pas berubah baca mantra kutukan ato apalah. Biar pas berubah feel nya lebih berasa. Soal pair ane pilih sara**: akan saya pikirkan**

Guest

Senpai nanti kasih fanservice dong. Aku Terinspirasi dari baca light novel seirei tsukai no blade dance humor romance nya bagus banget.z**:fanservice? apa tu? gomen saya tidak tau**

romi uzumaki

ok lanjut,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
ap nantik naruto ketemu am keluwarganya,,,,,,,,,**: Itu rahasia saya**

penggemar

yo bro, saran pair, tambahin tayuya ama yugito bro**: gomen pairing sudah di tentukan**

Mungkin maksud author adalah bijuu baru, karna tidak mungking bsa membuat juubi baru, bedakan 'juubi' dgn 'bijuu', 'bijuu' adlah siluman berekor, sdngkan 'juubi' adl pnggabungan bijuu ekr 1-9 sehingga membentuk bijuu dengan ekor 10 yg brnama 'juubi'. Dan kata 'tertua' disini salh,, seharusnya 'tetua' bkn 'tertua'..!**: gomen saya author baru, hehe**

Uzumaki 21

Soal pair saya dukung NarutoxHinata.  
Oh ya soal penggunaan huruf kapital tolong diperhatikan, dimana tempat seharusnya diletakkan.  
Bukan kaya' setiap awal kata menggunakan huruf kapital.  
Untuk chapter kali ini udah bagus.  
Ditunggu next chapter.**:Terima Kasih Senpai**

heztynha uzumaki

bagus kok ceritanya ... :)  
penggunaan tanda baca dan huruf kapital sepertinya harus lebih diperhatikan , gak setiap kata harus diawal'i dengan huruf kapital , terus penggunaan tanda baca seperti penulisan beberapa nama e.g mitsui roshi dan kitsune , seharunya diberi tanda baca (,) supaya gak bingung soalnya kalau gak ada tanda bacanya jadi namanya mitsui roshi bukan mitsui dan roshi  
yupsss , keseluruhan bagus meskipun diawal cerita familiar banget sama openingnya , hehe  
ganbatte for next chap ya**:Terima kasih saran nya, saya akan perhatikan huruf kapital dan tanda baca**

Neko Twins Kagamine

lanjut dan buat pairnya sedikit harem yah**: akan saya usahakan**

Kelanix 99

yo,trmakasih sdh memakai saran q,chap ini ckp bgs. Usahakan pnulisan pnjelasan adany d dialog. Atau author note(A/N).kt tahu bhw angin lmah oleh api. Saranku,buatlah jurus yg melemahkan elemen api**.:akan saya usahakan**

bagoezarya

Kuchiyose naruto apaan ajja thor? para kitsune kah?**: Chapter ini akan terjawap**

Fran Fryn Kun

hm

prtma soal pairing,,itu terserah Author..  
asal jangan yang pasaran..dan soal jurus Naruto ataupun kemampuan Naruto,,itu terserah Author  
jngn terlalu menerima saran dari pembaca,,tulislah yang ada di pikiran Author,,biarkan smua mngalir sesuai imajinasi Author..  
sprti biasa ceritanya bagus,,cuman masih pendek..

yoshh d tnggu kelanjutannya :**D: terima kasih saran nya, sebenarnya saya pertama membuat fic ini udh mw saya delete tapi karna banyak yang reviews yang menyuruh saya melanjutkan nya membuat semangat saya bangkit dan akhir nya saya lanjutkan fic ini**

Naminamifrid

Apa Naruto punya Kuchiyose?**: Chapter ini akan terjawap**

ahmadbima27

Lanjut...TULANG?...Maksudnya Naruto Di Selimuti Tulang Kayak Sasuke Gunain Susano'o Yg belum sempurna Atau Saat seperti Naruto Dalam Mode Kyuubi Ekor 6...**: Apa anda tau anime bleach, naruto di selimuti tulang seperti espada di anime bleach**

.39566

Keren sekali, menggunakan lubang hitam untuk bertahan dan melakukan counter attack dengan serangan musuh walaupun kurang sempurna tapi jika sempurna serangan sekaliber bijuudama mungkin bisa ditahan oleh naruto, dan tolong visualisasikan penampilan naruto saat menggunakan chakra fokkusu dan juga saat bijuu mode. untuk rantai yang Tak akan putus itu seperti chakra chain (rantai chakra) dan untuk pair saya tidak akan men voting siapapun, dan yang menang voting jadi pair utama dan sisanya hanya slight saja, oke lanjutkan**: terima kasih saran nya, dan soal rantai itu bukan rantai cakra, rantai itu terbuat dari ekor fokkusu,**

oneday575712

naruko atau sara pairnya, kekkai genkai jangan doujutsu, soalnya kayak gak ada kelemahannya gitu (apalagi yang buatan sendiri), klo rinnegan kelemahannya interval, sharingan adalah kepekaan cahaya tingkat tinggi (udah dibuktikan kabuto pake white rage techniquenya), kalo pake doujutsu mending byakugan (jarang fict indonesia ada naruto punya byakugan), klo bisa kekkai genkainya nature kayak scorch release, ice release, storm release, crystal dsb, kalau bisa malah kekkai tota aja (plasma (api, angin, petir), prism/cahaya (es dan petir), glass (es dan crystal), dust (jinton), Purification (api, air dan petir), weather (ice, scorch and storm)). itu sih saran gue, kalau bisa sih malah gak usah punya kekkai genkai tapi kontrol cakranya bagus (air: membuat tsunami tanpa air sedikit pun, api: nyemburin api yang 9 kali lebih besar dari goka mekakyunya madara, angin: membuat angin tornado raksasa yang bisa hancurin dua kota sekaligus, petir: buat kirin dari petir hitam, tanah: gempa bumi, dsb)**: doujutsu/ naruto tidak akan memiliki doujutsu, dan soal kenkkai tota akan saya pikirkan**

AdamRidhatullah

Saran tor, kekuatan naruto jangan over power kalo bisa se-level sama minato atau tobirama aja. Terus soal pair narutoxsara aja ! *anti mainstream***: akan saya usahakan**

Lanjut thor kalau boleh saran naruto mempunyai kochiyose rubah putih ekor sembilan dan mempunyai mata melebihi mata saringan dan rinnegan kalau soal pair narukarin**: itu akan terjawap di chapter ini, soal doujutsu naruto tidak akan memiliki doujutsu**

Gray Areader

Walaupun ada voting tentang pairing,tapi saya akan menberi saran,kalo setuju Naruto x OC aja,seperti Koneko yg diambil dari Highschool DxD,jadi Naruto tidak hanya mempunyai teman Kitsune,tapi ada Nekomata(Koneko)...kalo gak setuju Naruto x Sara aja deh..!** gomen itu tidak akan terjadi senpai,**

gothiclolita89

eh ini aku sedikit kepikiran dari kemarin.  
"Tertua"? etto bukannya biasanya ditulis "Tetua"

ini mengganggu banget dari kemaren. _  
jadi kepikiran trs:** hehehe**

chapter 5 . Mar 11

Wihh keren... Dsni pathere naruto mempunyai sisi gelap/gk?**: ada,**

ceritanya sih udah bagus,tapi panjangin lagi ama alurnya jangan kaya sedang lari seratus meter,kecepetan, so lanjut aja author-san,pairnya yang beda dari yang lain aja ya, sara atou sapalah, jangan kunoichi dari konoha pokoke,**: akan saya usahakan**

* * *

**terima kasih yang telah reviews dan yang menberikan saran**

**baik mari kta voting pairing**

**NarutoXHinata 8**

**NarutoXSara 34**

**NarutoXYakumo 14**

**Pairing sudah di tentutan, pairing naruto adalah sara**

Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Fantasy

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x (?)

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

.

Summary : Naruto Namikaze Seorang  
Bocah Yang Tidak Mempunyai Cakra, Dan Di  
Benci Oleh Warga Desa Dan Keluarga nya, Pergi  
Dari Konoha, dan Di Selamatkan Oleh Para  
Kitsune, dan Di Beri Kekuatan Oleh Para Kitsune  
Hingga Membuat Diri Nya Mempunyai Cakra Dan  
Mempunyai Partner Yang Hebat

Terlihat seorang pemuda memakai pakaian hitam dengan celana ketat dan rambut berwarna kuning sedang latihan dengan seorang gadis

**"Rasengan"** Teriak sih gadis, sih gadis memakai pakaian orange dengan warna biru dan putih di leher nya dengan lambang Uzumaki di belakang nya (Pakaian Naruto Di Canon Saat Masih kecil)

**"Katon : Kasai shīrudo"** Teriak Pemuda  
Tiba Tiba Muncul Perisai Api Yeng Melindungi Pemuda itu

"Duarrr" Suara Ledakan Ketika** Rasengan** Mengenai Perisai Api Milik Sih Pria

Asap muncul menganggu Penglihatan Mereka Setelah Agak Lama Asap Yang menganggu Penglihatan Mulai Menghilang Menyisakan Seorang Pemuda Berdiri Gagah Dengan Rambut Pirang nya Dan Seorang Perempuan Yang Kelelahan

"Sudah cukup Naruko, kau kelelahan" Ucap pria gagah itu Dengan Dingin dan datar

"Belum Hosh...nii-san" Ucap Wanita yang di panggil Naruko oleh pria itu,

"terima ini nii-san" Teriak Naruko dan membuat heansel Sulit

**"Suiton: suiryudan no Jutsu"** Teriak Naruko tiba tiba Muncul naga Yang terbuat dari air mengarah ke arah Pria itu,  
pria yang melihat jutsu naruko melebarkan mata nya terkejut

**"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu"** Teriak pria itu dan keluar api Raksasa dari mulut pria itu mengarah ke arah naga air itu

"Duarrr" suara Ledakan ketika bola api raksasa bertabrakan dengan naga air

muncul kabut asap kerena benturan antara dua jutsu tingkat A itu  
kabut mulai menghilang terlihat seorang pria berdiri dengan gagah tanpa Luka sedikit pun sebalik nya gadis yang terlihat kelelahan

Naruko mulai kehilangan kesadaran yang pasti dia akan jatuh ketanah jika pria gagah tersebut tidak menangkap nya

'kau hebat imouto'batin pria itu tak lain adalah Namikaze fuga

Tanpa mereka sadari seorang pria paru baya berambut pirang melihat mereka dan tersenyum bahagia

* * *

With Naruto

Terlihat Naruto sedang di lapisi tulang dengan topeng Tengkorak rubah bertanduk dua di kepala nya dan rambut panjang yang terlurai dengan mata merah darah melihat ke arah 3 rubah raksasa dengan ekor 9 melambai lambai

naruto berlari ke arah 3 rubah itu  
ketiga rubah itu melihat naruto berlari ke arah mereka menaikan ekor nya dan menyerang naruto mengunakan ekor mereka untuk menghadang naruto  
naruto dengan mudah menghindari ekor ekor rubah itu, setelah dekat dengan rubah rubah itu naruto melakukan heansel Sambil Berlari

**"Fūuton: Senpūken No Jutsu"** Teriak Naruto Lalu Tangan Kanan Naruto Di Lapisi Angin Yang Kencang Dengan Sedikit aura putih mengelilingi nya

setelah Naruto sampai di depan Tiga rubah raksasa yang tak lain adalah Rage Mitsui dan Roshi, Naruto langsung menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua  
Rage merasakan sesuatu di samping sambil melihat ke arah Samping Betapa terkejut nya dia ketika melihat Naruto Yang siap mengarahkan jutsu yang di buat naruto ke arah nya

"Buakkkk" Dengan Telak serangan naruto mengenai Rage Hingga membuat Rage terlempar Jauh, Mitsui dan Roshi yang melihat ke jadian itu tidak tinggal diam, Mereka menyerang naruto mengunakan Tangan Yang penuh Cakar mereka dan sesekali mengunakan ekor mereka untuk menyerang naruto

Naruto kewalahan menahan menghindar serangan mitsui dan Roshi,  
'Sial kalau seperti ini Terus aku akan kalah' Batin Naruto  
'Jangan sampai kalah Naruto, Jika kau kalah aku tidak akan meminjam kan kekuatanku lagi pada mu' Ucap sebuah suara berat di kepala naruto,  
'Kau kira Gampang Fokkusu' batin Balas naruto kepada suara berat yang di panggil Fokkusu

Naruto yang kurang konsentrasi Membuat naruto mendapatkan Luka Cakaran Di dada nya, Naruto Melompat ke belakang

Naruto melihat ke arah Mitsui Roshi Dan Rage Yang Kelihatan Masih kesakitan Karena Jutsu naruto

"Rage, Roshi ayo kita Lakukan Jutsu Kombinasi kita" Ucap Mitsui sambil melihat tajam ke arah naruto

"Ya, aku ingin Melihat Bagaimana dia Dapat Menahan nya" Ucap Roshi Dan di Beri Anggukan oleh Rage

Rage Mitsui dan Roshi Membuka mulut mereka Tak lama muncul Energi Warna Warni Di sekeliling mereka dan berkumpul di mulut mereka, Naruto yang melihat mereka membuat Jutsu yang tidak pernah Naruto Lihat Membuat Naruto Waspada,

Rage Roshi dan Mitsui menembakan Bola energi Raksasa yang Di mulut Mereka Sementara Naruto yang melihat bola energi melesat ke arah nya Hanya Merentangkan Tangan nya ke depan arah bola energi itu

"**Ido Suru**" Teriak Naruto Muncul 3 Lubang Hitam Raksasa dan Menghisap Ke tiga Bola Energi itu

"Duarrrrrrrr" Ledakan Super Dashyat Membuat Para Kitsune Menutup Mata Mereka Karena Cahaya akibat Ledakan

asap Menganggu pandangan para Kitsune Akibat Ledakan, Asap mulai Mereda Terlihat Naruto yang berdiri, dengan sedikit tulang tulang yang melindungi nya retak Dan 9 Rantai yang selalu melindungi nya kini hancur menjadi serpihan serpihan Kecil,

Mitsui Rage Dan Roshi Yang melihat Naruto Masih Berdiri Tegak Mengeram Kesal

'Cih Teryata Belum Sempurna Untung Rantai Rantai nya Melindungi ku,'Batin Naruto

"Cih dia dapat menahan nya" Ucap Roshi tidak suka

"Tenang lah Roshi, kita masih mempunyai banyak cara untuk menghabisi nya" Ucap Mitsui untuk menenangkan Roshi

'Naruto biarkan aku yang mengambil alih' Ucap Fokkusu di pikiran Naruto

'Baiklah Fokkusu' Ucap Naruto,

Naruto menutup mata nya lalu membuka nya terlihat mata khas Rubah di mata nya Muncul 9 Ekor Rubah di belakang Naruto

"Mari Kita bersenang senang" Ucap Naruto dengan suara berat khas rubah

Naruto yang di kendalihkan oleh Fokkusu membuat heansel

"**Kyumenju**" Teriak Naruto (gomen, saya gak tau cara manggil kyumenju(9 Makhluk suci) memakai nama ap? Gomen) Lalu muncul 9lingkaran di atas kiri kanan naruto dan muncul 1 makhluk dari masing masing lingkaran yang di buat naruto

makhluk makhluk yang di Panggil Naruto adalah kyumenju, Kyumenju adalah 9 Binatang yang di ciptakan oleh cakra gelap milik Kyubi No Youko, binatang binatang ini menyerupai

**-Seiryu (Azure Dragon), seekor naga yang**  
**menyerupai Hippocampus yang muncul dari**  
**lingkaran ber-Kanji (Sei, "Biru")**  
**-Byakko (Macan Putih), Harimau yang ramping**  
**dan langsing, yang muncul dari lingkaran ber- Kanji (Byako, "Putih").**  
**-Suzaku (Burung Vermilion), seekor burung**  
**dengan bulu yang elegan dan dramatis, yang**  
**muncul dari lingkaran ber-Kanji (Shu,**  
**"Vermilion")**  
**-Genbu (Kura-Kura Hitam), kura-kurang yang**  
**bercangkang pelat tumpang tindih, yang**  
**muncul dari lingkaran ber-Kanji (Gen, "Hitam")**  
**-Kinja (Ular Emas), ular besar dengan skla emas,**  
**yang muncul dari lingkarang ber-Kanji (Gyoku,**  
**"Pertama")**  
**-Tennyo (Celestial Maiden), seorang pendeta**  
**dengan jubah malaikat, yang muncul dari**  
**lingkaran ber-Kanji (Ku, Sky")**  
**-Shinigami (Grim Reaper), Seorang iman yang**  
**menyerupai tengkorak dan membawa sabit,**  
**yang keluar dari lingkaran ber-Kanji (San, Tiga)**  
**-Hokuto Sennin (Sage Utara), seorang pendeta**  
**yang mebawa staf berbentuk Rubah, yang**  
**muncul dari lingkaran ber-Kanji (Hoku, "Utara")**  
**-Nanto Sennin (Sage Selatan), Patner dari**  
**Hokuto Sennin, yang muncul dari lingkran ber-**  
**Kanji (Nan, "Salatan")**

Rege Mitsui Roshi Dan para Kitsune Membelalakan Mata nya Melihat binatang yang di panggil oleh naruto

"cih dia bisa memanggil nya" Ucap Roshi tidak suka

"Tidah heran, Bijuu nya mempunyai Cakra Kyuubi No Youko walaupun sedikit"Ucap Mitsui

"kita harus berhati hati" Ucap Rage

9 Makhluk yang di ciptakan naruto melesat ke arah Rage Mitsui dan Roshi sementara Naruto hanya diam melihat ke arah rage mitsui dan Roshi,

Rage melawan Seiryu Kinja dan Suzaku, Sementara Roshi melawan Genbu Byakko dan Tennyo, Mitsui melawan Shinigami hakuto sannin dan nanto sannin dan terlihat rage mitsui dan roshi yang kewalahan melawan mereka

"**Bakudan Kitsune**" Teriak Roshi dan menembakan bola energi berskala kecil ke arah Genbu Byakko dan Tennyo tapi dapat di tahan oleh Genbu dengan Cangkang nya, Roshi mengeram kesal ketika melihat jutsu yang di buat nya dapat di tahan dengan mudah oleh Genbu kura kura hitam, Roshi berlari ke arah Genbu Byakko dan Tennyo dan menyerang mereka dengan cakar dan ekor nya

Rage terlihat sedang meronta dalam lilitan Seiryu dan Kinja sementara Suzaku menyerang rage dari atas, tapi dapat di tahan oleh Ekor Rage yang bebas dari lilitan seiryu dan kinja

sementara Mitsui selalu menghindar dari serangan Shinigami hakuto Sannin dan nanto sannin, sesekali mengbalas serangan mereka,

"Aku sudah tak tahan Lagi, Mitsui Rage kita akan kalah jika bergini terus" Teriak Roshi

"Baiklah ayo kita mulai" Guman Mitsui dan melihat ke arah Rage yang telah lepas dari lilitan Seiryu dan Kinja dan Rage juga melihat ke arah nya, Mitsui Mengangguk begitupun Rage mereka lalu pergi dan berlari ke arah Roshi sementara Para Kyumenju mengejar mereka,

Mitsui menembakan **Bakudan Kitsune** ke arah Kyumenju untuk menahan sementara mereka

"Duarr" ledakan kecil terjadi, Rage mitsui telah sampai ke arah roshi dan membantu roshi untuk melawan Genbu Byakko dan Tennyo,  
sementara naruto yang melihat mitsui dan rage berkumpul dengan roshi menyuruh para Kyumenju untuk mendekati nya,

para **Kyumenju** Mundur dan mendekati Naruto

"Heh kenapa mereka Mundur," ucap Rage

"Apa mereka Takut" Tanya Roshi

"Bersiaga lah" Ucap Mitsui membuat Rage dan Roshi bersiaga

sementara dengan naruto sedang di kelilingi oleh para kyumenju, Naruto membuat heansel setelah selesai membuat heansel tubuh para kyumenju keluar aura Hitam, aura aura hitam itu bergabung dan membentuk sosok Kitsune dengan ekor 9 lama kelamaan para kyumenju menghilang dan di gantikan oleh Kitsune hitam dengan ekor 9,

semua yang melihat kitsune hitam itu melebarkan mata nya terkejut,

"Apa apaan itu," Ucap Kitsune yang selesai dari ketekejutan nya

naruto melompat ke atas kepala rubah Hitam itu

Rage Mitsui dan Roshi melihat Satu sama lain dan Menganggukan kepala mereka, Mereka Membuka Mulut Mereka dan Muncul bola energi kecil berwarna biru dari Mulut Mereka, Bola energi di mulut mereka lama kelaman semakin besar, Rubah hitam wujud gabungan Kyumenju itu Membuat Hal yang sama yang di lakukan oleh Rage mitsui dan Roshi,  
Naruto Membuat Heansel setelah membuat heansel Naruto mengangkat kedua Tangan nya ke atas dan Muncul bola energi hitam ke merahan dari tangan Naruto berbentuk bulat dari kecil semakin besar

Mereka Semua Menembakan Bola Energi Mereka Kecuali Naruto Yang Sedang Menunggu

"Duuuaaaaaaarrrrrrr" Ledakan Maha Dashyat terjadi akibat benturan ke empat bola energi itu, Asap Menganggu pandangan Mereka

"apa mereka Kena" ucap Roshi

"**Kyodaina bakudan kitsune**" Teriak Mitsui dan muncul bola energi besar dari mulut nya dan menembakan nya ke arah Naruto walaupun asap menganggu pandangan nya  
Mitsui terus menerus menembakan **Kyodaina Bakudan Kitsune**" ke arah Naruto sementara Roshi dan Rage melihat nya Bingung Rage Mitsui dan Roshi di Kagetkan Muncul nya Bola Energi hitam kemerahan dari samping Mereka

"Duarrrr" suara Ledakan ketika bola energi mengenai ketiga Rubah itu,

Naruto yang di kendalikan oleh Fokkusu merasa sudah mengalahkan ketiga Rubah itu mulai mau pergi menghampiri ke tiga Rubah itu, Tapi dia mengurungkan niat nya ketika merasakan sesuatu di depan nya, benar Saja di depan Naruto muncul Banyak bola energi yang mengarah ke arah nya

"Duarrr"  
"Duarr"  
"Duarrr"  
"Duarrr" Ledakan besar terjadi membuat asap yang mulai mereda kini kembali manganggu mereka untuk melihat apa yang terjadi

asap mulai mereda membuat para kitsune untuk melihat keadaan mereka terlihat Tiga Kitsune Raksasa terbaring tidak berdaya, Kejauhan Terlihat Naruto yang Masih berdiri walaupun dengan luka yang cukup Fatal dengan Baju yang robek sana sini topeng Tengkorak dan Tulang yang melindungi nya pecah menjadi serpihan kecil, Kyumenju yang di panggil Naruto sudah menghilang akibat Ledakan yang di buat Mitsui,

"Hosh Aku Hosh Menang"Ucap Naruto Pelan dan terjatuh Pingsan

Para Kitsune menghampiri Mereka dan mengobati mereka

* * *

**Naruto consciousness**

"Hei Fokkusu ajari aku Jutsu yang tadi kau pakai" Teriak Naruto di depan Rubah Raksasa berwarna Putih

"kau tidak akan Mampu belajar Jutsu dari ku" Ucap Fokkusu

"Hei Fokkusu jangan bergitu, kau sudah ku anggap keluarga ku sendiri" Ucap Naruto Memelas,

"akan ku ajari, tapi jika kau tidak bisa mempelajari nya dalam waktu 1 tahun, jangan harap aku akan mengajari mu lagi," Ucap Fokkusu dengan seringai di wajah nya

"Yoshhh, kita Buktikan, Jadi Kapan kau akan mengajari ku" ucap Naruto Semangat

"Heh, setelah kita keluar dari Gunung ini?" Ucap Fokkusu

"Yoshhh, kau janji" tanya Naruto memastikan Rubah putih ini tidak menbohongi nya

Fokkusu hanya Mendengus dan mangangguk

"hei Fokkusu pinjam ekor mu, aku ingin tidur," Ucap Naruto dan baring di ekor Fokkusu sambil mengambil ekor satu nya untuk di jadikan selimut

"Hei Bocah bodoh Bangun jangan menyentuh ekorku Grrrr" Ucap Fokkusu

tapi hanya di balas Dengkuran pertanda Naruto telah terlelap di alam mimpi nya

"Grrrrr, sudah lah" Ucap Fokkusu Pasrah dan baring lalu menutup mata nya untuk tidur

**1 week later**

Setelah 1 minggu pertarungan antara rage mitsui roshi vs Naruto Dimenangkan Oleh Naruto Kini Naruto Akan meninggalkan Gunung Kitsune Untuk Berkelana dan membuat desa yang indah, Naruto masih ingat pembicaraan nya dengan ketua

**Flashback**

"Naruto kau sudah akan pergi meninggalkan gunung kitsune, kini aku akan memberikan gulungan Kuchiyose, Untuk mu, jika kau perlu bantuan kami, kau langsung saja memanggil kami dengan jutsu **kuchiyose** bukankah mitsui telah ajarkan kau gimana cara nya" Ketua Panjang Kali Lebar

"Terima kasih ketua, aku tidak akan mengecewakan mu," ucap naruto sedih karena dia akan pergi dari gunung kitsune tempat yang merawat nya,

Naruto Mengambil Gulungan itu dan membuka nya, naruto mengigit jari jempol nya hingga berdarah dan menulis nama nya di dalam gulungan **kuchiyose** itu,

"Sudah Ketua" Ucap Naruto Sambil Mengembalikan Gulungan Itu Kepada ketua

"Saya Pamit Ketua"Ucap Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan ketua

Flashback End

* * *

uwah gomen kalau lama update, saya lagi sibuk kerjaan gomen semua sudah mengecewakan kalian


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Kelanix 99

good job author-san, tp tanda bc ny msh mmbwt q bingung, ayo smangat! Bgmana? Jurusny sdh trpikirkan?  
baiklah, lanjutkan! Well done!:** saya belium fikirkan tentang jurus naruto senpai, apa anda mempunyai saran?**

heztynha uzumaki

keren keren ...  
suda banyak perkembangan tentang penulisannya walaupun masii ada beberapa kesalahan yang sama seperti sebelumnya  
semoga chapter depan semakin baik lagi  
btw , naruto gak bakal jadi dark naruto kan ?  
ganbatte for next chap: **soal naruto jadi dark atau tidak saya belum fikirkan, mungkin naruto akan mempunyai kedua nya,**

Puppy Eyes

Ff ni keren.  
Btw, disni apa narutonya Overpower? Godlike? Atau gimana?.

NB : prhatikan tanda bacanya, biar ngx bingung bacanya. :): **saya sedang usahakan naruto tidak overpower,**

Dark andi uzukun

Author-san apa akan ada PD SINOBI & naru akan ikut di PD SINOBI?; **belum tau nie. hehe**

selamet. .9

yah sayang sekali pair yang saya ajukan tidak terpilih tapi tak apalah saya juga suka pairnya...!  
ada slight-nya nggak dan sara disini apa seorang uzumaki (cukup populer) atau seorang ratu rouran seperti dimovie? cepet update thor dan tolong jawab keingintahuan reader ini. hehe... semangat thor...: **gomen jika pairing anda saya tidak ajukan, soal sara, sara tetap menjadi ratu rouran, naruto shipuden baru akan bertemu,**

Gan buat donk narutonya pnya elmen api biru kan jarang thu dan buat juga naruto punya sage mode kitsune:** naruto mempunyai api biru? akan saya fikirkan, apa naruto tidak terlalu overpower jika mempunyai api biru, soal sage mode akan saya lakukan tapi tunggu naruto sudah cukup usia**

Redcas

dan kalo boleh kasi saran, penggunaan tanda bacanya perlu diperhatikan.  
untuk berteriak di akhir kata harus ada tanda (!)  
kalo MEMBENTAK bisa menggunakan huruf capital  
kalo untuk menanyakan pendapat/bertanya harus dengan tanda (?)

dan keadaan sekitar karakter, harus diperhatikan juga. disini di timeskip 4tahun  
masa gx ada perubahan, seperti pakaiaan atau rambut yg tambah panjang dll.

kalo buat pair naruXsara

Lanjut!: **terima kasih saran nya akan saya usahakan,**

.39566

Tolong naruto diberi senjata khusus pemberian dari tetua kitsune untuk naruto dan saat menggunakan pertama kali beri flashback pada saat pemberian senjata tsb, bentuk senjatanya seperti pedang yang dimiliki oleh kirito di SAO tetapi warna nya yang berbeda soalnya saya suka chara tsb hihihi, jadi ia bisa menimalisirkan penggunaan chakra dia dan fokkusu dan tidak terlalu bergantung pada rantai dari ekor fokkusu, oke lanjutkan dan saya mau naruto menggemparkan dunia shinobi hahahahaha:** pedang dari tertua tidak mungkin, hehe, tapi pedang ganda sekuat pedang kusanagi no tsurugi bagaimana?.**

ai airin chapter 6 . Mar 19

gomen author-san ..  
kok ai baca dari chap 2 sampai chap 6 ini lebih panjang bls reviewnya dari pada ceritanya yaa ?  
jadi kurang nyaman kurang dpt greget pas baca ceritanya .. #ini yang ai rasa sih .. ga tau gimana pendapat reader yang lain ..: **tidak apa apa kok, memang kenyataan balasan review kebanyakan, akan saya usahakanbalasan review ya saya pendekin**

gothiclolita89

pendek -_-

seolah lagi duduk enak2 trus kejungkal  
JduaKKK!

gitu. panjangin lagi ne. kalo gak bulunya si fokkusu bakalan ku cukur abis trus kujadiin mantel bulu :v

#dihajar fokkusu :** akan saya panjangin senpai hehe**

**Author: Dark Rasengan**

**Genre : adventure & Fantasy**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : Naruto x Sara**

**Warning : sangat gaje,**  
**bacanya,DLL.**

**Summary : Naruto Namikaze Seorang**  
**Bocah Yang Tidak Mempunyai Cakra, Dan Di**  
**Benci Oleh Warga Desa Dan Keluarga nya, Pergi**  
**Dari Konoha, dan Di Selamatkan Oleh Para**  
**Kitsune, dan Di Beri Kekuatan Oleh Para Kitsune**  
**Hingga Membuat Diri Nya Mempunyai Cakra Dan**  
**Mempunyai Partner Yang Hebat**

* * *

3 Weeks later

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berjalan di tengah kawasan hutan yang lebat, pemuda itu memakai Celana Putih dan Baju putih Polos sedangkan rambut merah pendeknya di biarkan terlurai ke bawah, 'Sudah 3 minggu Ya' Batin pemuda, Ya sudah 3minggu dia meninggalkan gunung itu, gunung yang penuh orang menyanyangi nya dan yang membuat diri nya bahagia, selama 3 minggu ini pemuda ini menjadi pembunuh bayaran, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh bayaran, tapi hanya ini saja cara nya membuat diri nya mendapatkan uang, dia juga tidak menyesal karena yang di bunuhnya adalah orang jahat yang tidak manusiawi, pemuda itu Naruto

Naruto kini sedang berjalan di tengah hutan yang lebat tujuannya adalah Pasukan pemberontak Rebellion, yang ia dengar Mizukage Yagura ingin membunuh orang yang mempunyai kenkei genkai, walaupun naruto tidak tau kenapa yagura ingin membunuh orang yang mempunyai kenkei genkai tapi naruto harus menghentikannya karena yagura telah membunuh manusia yang tidak bersalah

naruto merasakan ada beberapa orang yang mengikuti nya, naruto hanya diam dan melanjutkan perjalanan nya

setelah 5 jam naruto berjalan, Naruto mulai Risih dengan orang yang mengikuti nya, dia memutuskan untuk menyuruh penguntit itu keluar,

"Hei kalian keluar lah Sampai kapan kalian akan mengikuti ku" Ucap Naruto sedikit keras agar penguntit itu keluar dari tempat sembunyi mereka

lalu muncul 4 shinobi mengunakan hitai-ate kiri naruto simpulkan mereka dari Kiri-Gakure

"Kenapa kalian mengikuti ku" Ucap Naruto dengan suara datar

"Kenapa kau masuk wilayah kiri siapa kau" Ucap pria dengan mata satu, mata kanan nya di tutup kain dan di dahi terdapat hitai-ate kiri dengan rambut yang mencuat ke atas berwarna abu abu

"aku hanya sedang mencari pasukan Rebellion" ucap naruto dengan tenang tanpa takut sedikit pun

"Siapa kau untuk apa anak kecil seperti mu mencari pasukan kami" Ucap pria mata satu itu

seperti nya naruto akan menarik ucapan batin nya karena telah menuduh mereka pasukan yagura

"aku berniat untuk membantu pasukan kalian" ucap Naruto

"cih, dia pasti suruhan yagura kita bunuh saja dia" ucap teman sebelah sih mata satu

salah satu di antara mereka membuat heansel

"**Suiton: Teppoudama no Jutsu**" Teriak orang itu lalu meletakan tangan nya ke mulut nya lalu keluar peluru peluru air dari mulut orang itu mengarah ke arah naruto

Naruto yang melihat peluru peluru air mengarah ke arah nya dengan cepat dia menghindari peluru peluru itu,

naruto melompat ke atas batang pohon bermaksud menghindari pertarungan yang tidak perlu ini,

Melihat Naruto berniat kabur salah satu teman mata satu membuat heansel

"**Suiton: Mizu Rappa**" Teriak lalu keluar semburan air dari mulut orang itu mengarah ke arah naruto

naruto dapat menghindar sambil melompat pergi,

lalu teman sih mata satu membuat heansel sulit dengan 44 heansel setelah membuat heansel orang itu berteriak  
"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**" Teriak orang itu, air air yang berada di sekeliling mereka akibat jutsu jutsu mereka mulai terangkat dan bergabung menbentuk Naga, Naga air itu mengarah ke arah naruto

Naruto yang melihat Naga air itu mengarah ke arah nya hanya melebarkan mata nya sedikit, Lalu mencoba untuk menghindari Naga itu,

"Blarrrrr" suara ketika naga air itu mengenai sasaran,

"Cih aku tidak sangka akan mengunakan kekuatan ini untuk melawan kalian" Ucap sebuah suara tempat naga air itu mengenai sasaran nya

mereka semua melebarkan mata nya ketika melihat pemuda di depan nya berambut merah dengan topeng tengkorak Rubah menutupi wajah nya dan 9 Rantai dengan ujung kunai yang melambai lambai

Naruto yang telah memakai kekuatan Fokkusu mulai menyerang balik ke arah mereka naruto berlari ke arah mereka Rantai rantai naruto memanjang dan menyerang mereka

Sih mata satu yang melihat Naruto yang sudah memakai kekuatan Fokkusu mulai Bertindak

"Byakugan" ucap orang mata satu itu, mata yang di tutupi oleh kain itu muncul urat urat nadi

"Kalian bersiaga lah" Ucap sih mata satu

"Baik" Balas mereka sambil mengambil kunai untuk menahan rantai rantai Naruto

Naruto melompat tinggi lalu membuat heansel

"**Fūuton: Senpūken No jutsu**" ucap naruto lalu tangan naruto mulai di lapisi angin dengan aura putih di sekeliling nya

Sih mata satu yang kita kenal Dengan Ao melihat jutsu naruto membuat mata nya sedikit terkejut

"**Suiton: Suijinheki**" "**Suiton: Suijinhek**i"

"Blarrrr"

"Bersiaga lah" Ucap Ao, Ao dapat melihat Naruto yang sedang mengarahkan tangan nya ke arah nya akibat bantuan byakugan nya,

"**Bakudan Kitsune**" Teriak Naruto lalu muncul bola energi di tangan Naruto berwarna hitam kemerahan, bola energi itu melesat ke arah tim Ao

"Menghindar" Teriak Ao ketika melihat serangan Naruto akibat bantuan Byakugan nya , Telambat bola energi berskala kecil itu sudah sampai membuat tim Ao melebarkan Mata nya

"Duarrr" suara ledakan

setelah ledakan mulai mereda terlihat 4 Shinobi kiri itu terbaring lemah,

Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka Topeng dan Rantai Naruto Menghilang dengan menjadi serpihan kecil

"Hei aku tidak berniat melawan kalian, tapi kalian lah yang memulai dulu" Ucap Naruto sambil menunduk di depan tubuh Ao yang terbaring lemah tapi masih sadar,

"Untuk apa kau mencari kelompok kami" ucap Ao pelan

"bukanya aku sudah bilang, aku hanya ingin membantu pasukan kalian," ucap naruto santai

"Jangan bercanda, kau pasti suruhan yagura" Ucap Ao lemah

"terserah kalian, jika kalian tidak ingin mengantarku aku bisa sendiri mencari pasukan Rebellion," ucap Naruto

"Srekk" suara robekan ketika baju Ao di ambil naruto

setelah mendapatkan baju Ao naruto mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ao dan ketiga Tim nya

setelah agak jauh Naruto pergi meninggalkan Tim Ao Naruto membuat heansel  
"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu Shiro**" Teriak Naruto

"Poff"

Muncul Kitsune berwarna emas dengan 4 ekor melambai lambai

"**Naruto kenapa kau menganggu tidurku**" Ucap kitsune itu Shiro

"Maaf Shiro-san aku perlu bantuan mu" Ucap Naruto

"**Bantuan apa, apa membantumu melawan panjahat, dimana penjahat nya?**" Ucap Shiro tidak Sabar

Naruto hanya terkekeh melihat Sifat Sahabat nya ini,

"bukan, tapi mencari jejak," Ucap Naruto

wajah Bahagia Shiro di Gantikan wajah cemberut membuat nya tambah imut

"Ayolah Shiro-san, jangan menampakan Wajah seperti itu" Ucap Naruto

"**Baiklah**" Ucap Shiro terpaksa

"Ini, Coba Cari jejak ini" ucap naruto sambil melemparkan baju robekan milik Ao

"**Ini di belakang mu"** Ucap Shiro ketika mencium bau dari baju robekan itu

"Apa tidak ada tempat lain selain belakang ku" Tanya Naruto

"**ada, dari arah sana**" ucap Shiro sambil menunjuk kekanan mengunakan kepala nya

"Antarkan aku Shiro-san" Ucap Naruto

"**Heh naiklah**" Ucap Shiro

Naruto Naik kepunggung shiro, Shiro langsung saja berlari ke arah tujuan nya

"Shiro-san apa masih jauh" Tanya Naruto Bosan

"**Sabarlah Naruto, kau sudah bertanya puluhan kali,**" balas Shiro Kesal

"Humm" Balas Naruto

"**kita sudah sampai**" ucap Shiro

"Terima Kasih Shiro-san kau boleh pergi" Ucap naruto

"**Baiklah jika kau dalam kesusahan Panggil saja aku**" Ucap Shiro lalu pergi menjadi kumpulan asap,

"Heh Mereka memakai Pelindung" Ucap Naruto lalu jalan masuk ke dalam pasukan Rebellion, Naruto telah melewati pelindung yang telah di buat oleh pasukan Rebellion,

Tempat Lain di dalam Tenda

"Mei-sama ada yang melewati Pelindung yang telah kami buat" Ucap seorang kepada wanita berambut Coklat panjang menutupi satu mata kanan nya, memakai Gaun Biru tua yang jatuh tepat di bawah lutut, dan Di bawahnya, ia mengenakan baju besi jala yang mencakup sedikit lebih dari bagian atas tubuhnya dari gaunnya

"Perintahkan semua Pasukan ada Musuh," Ucap wanita yang di Panggil Mei oleh orang itu

"Baik" Balas orang itu langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Tenda dan di ikuti Mei

Kembali ke Naruto,

terlihat Naruto di kelilingi oleh Pasukan Rebellion,

"Siapa kau" Teriak salah satu Pasukan Rebellion

"Aku Mencari Mei Terumi" Ucap Naruto Santai walaupun dia kalah Jumlah dengan pasukan Rebellion

"Cih, dia pasti suruhan Yagura, Kita Bunuh saja dia" Teriak salah satu pasukan Rebellion, Pasukan Rebellion berlari ke arah Naruto berniat untuk menyerangg nya ada juga yang membuat heansel

"Suiton: Daiba"  
"Suiton: Suikod"  
"Suiton:Kiriga"  
"Suiton: Suikod"

"Hentikan" Ucap sebuah suara penuh wibawa para pasukan Rebellion yang berlari dan membuat heansel seketika menghentikan asik mereka

Naruto melihat wanita berambut merah kecoklatan memakai Gaun biru tua dengan jala besi di kaki nya Naruto simpulkan bahwa dia adalah Mei Terumi yang dia cari,

"Siapa kau anak muda, kenapa kau ingin menemuiku" Ucap wanita itu Mei Terumi

Naruto Berjalan melewati Pasukan Rebellion untuk menghampiri Mei,

"Berhenti" Ucap Seseorang menghadang nya

"aku ingin bergabung denganmu dan menghancurkan Yagura" Ucap Naruto sambil melihat ke arah mei

"Berikan aku alasan agar aku tidak membunuhmu" Ucap Mei dingin

"aku ingin menghancurkan Yagura karena dia telah membantai orang yang tidak bersalah," Ucap Naruto

Mei Diam 'dia pasti anak suruhan Yagura'Batin Mei

"aku akan membiarkan Mu untuk bergabung denganku"

"Mei-Sama" "dia suruhan Yagura Mei-Sama" "Mei-Sama" ucapan tak setuju dari Pasukan Rebellion

"diam Semua" teriakan Mei membuat Mereka semua terdiam

"Sebelum kau bergabung dengan pasukan ku kau harus membunuh Kushimaru Kuriarare" Ucap Mei sambil melihat ke arah naruto, sementara semua pasukan Rebellion hanya Menyeringai dan tertawa

"Baiklah, beri aku waktu Satu minggu untuk membunuh Kushimaru Kuriarare" Ucap Naruto Tenang dan santai lalu pergi

"Heh apa dia Gila, dia tidak mungkin kan pergi ke kiri untuk membunuh Kushimaru Kuriarare, dia hanya anak kecil" Ucap salah Satu Pasukan Rebellion Menyesal karena menyuruh anak kecil masuk ke sarang harimau

"Haku" Ucap Mei,Lalu muncul seorang gadis di belakang Mei,

"ada apa mei-sama" tanya gadis itu kepada Mei

"Kau ikuti dia, jika kau dapat petunjuk beritahu aku" Ucap Mei,

"Baik Mei-sama" Ucap Haku lalu menghilang

Naruto berjalan di tengah hutan yang lebat, tujuan nya adalah ke desa kiri untuk mencari petunjuk tentang Kushimaru Kuriarare,

hari mulai gelap, bulan mulai muncul memperlihatkan sinar nya yang indah itu, di bawah sinar bulan lebih tepat nya di batang pohon terlihat seorang pemuda sedang duduk di batang pohon sambil melihat ke arah bulan, merasakan ada nya cakra yang mengawasi nya hanya diam tidak menghiraukan cakra yang mengikuti nya, dia tau siapa yang mengikuti nya, mencoba untuk menutup mata nya untuk tidur karena besok dia akan ke kiri untuk mencari petunjuk tentang Kushimaru Kuriarare,

Hari mulai pagi terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan di tengah hutan, jalan yang mengarah ke desa kiri,

setelah lama berjalan akhir nya naruto dapat melihat gerbang desa kiri yang di jaga ketat, Naruto berjalan ke dalam hutan,  
"**Henge No Jutsu**" Ucap Naruto setelah berjalan cukup jauh agar para sensor dari kiri tidak merasakan Cakra nya,  
"Poff" muncul asap, setelah asap menghilang terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam sekitar berumur 20uan, memakai pakaian putih gelap dan celana putih gelap,  
Menghilangkan Hawa Cakra nya, dan berjalan kembali ke gerbang,

"Berhenti" Ucap Penjaga itu ketika naruto berniat untuk masuk ke dalam desa kiri

"Maaf Ninja-san, saya datang untuk menjenguk nenek saya yang sakit" Ucap Naruto dengan suara Feminim

"Wah silahkan Manis, kalau boleh tau siapa nama mu" Ucap penjaga itu sambil mengoda Naruto

di kepala Naruto terdengar tawaan membuat naru kesal 'Hentikan tawa aneh mu Fokkusu' Batin Naruto Kesal

"Nama ku mauri Ninja-san " Ucap naruto berniat pergi

"Tunggu" Ucap Penjaga itu  
"Apa nanti malam kau ada waktu" tanya Penjaga itu

"Maaf Ninja-san saya tidak mempunyai Waktu" Ucap naruto lalu pergi menghiraukan penjaga yang terus memanggil nya

"Poff" muncul asap, setelah asap menghilang terlihat Naruto muncul dengan wajah kesal, kesal karena Fokkusu yang mengejeknya di kepala nya karena dia mengunakan henge,

'Diam lah Fokkusu' Batin Naruto  
'**Ada apa Naru-Chan, Apa kau ingin kencan denganku**' Ucap Suara berat khas Fokkusu  
Muncul urat nadi di sekitar kepala naruto ketika mendengar ucapan Fokkusu

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan gang kecil tempat dia melepaskan Henge nya, naruto terus berjalan untuk mencari penginapan yang murah,  
Naruto berhenti tepat di depan toko pembuatan senjata di kiri gakure, naruto masuk ke toko itu

"Ting" suara lonceng saat naruto membuka pintu, terlihat di dalam toko pembuatan banyak sekali senjata senjata seperti kunai, suriken,tanto,kapak, dan lain lain,

"Maaf apa anda ingin membuat senjata" Tanya pemilik Toko

"Apa anda bisa membuat pedang yang tajam dan tidak mudah patah" Tanya Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari berbagai senjata yang terpasang di dinding itu

orang itu terlihat sedang berfikir,

"jika kau ada bahan nya maka akan aku buatkan senjata seperti itu, sayang nya bahan itu tidak mudah di cari," Ucap pemilik toko itu

"bahan apa yang kau maksud" Tanya naruto sambil menatap pemlik toko ini,

"bahan nya adalah Taring Naga, dan tanduk Unicorn" Ucap pemilik Toko itu

"Dimana aku bisa mendapatkan nya" Tanya Naruto

"aku tidak tau, yang kuketahui adalah taring Naga dan Tanduk Unicorn jika di jadikan Pedang akan menjadi pedang yang sangat kuat," Ucap pemilik Toko itu

'mungkin di gunung Kitsune ada hewan seperti itu' Batin Naruto

"aku ingin bertanya, apa kau kenal dengan Kushimaru Kuriarare" Tanya Naruto

"Aku... Aku tidak tau" Ucap nya gemetar karena takut

"Benarkah, aku tau kau bohong, katakan padaku siapa dia Kushimaru Kuriarare," Bentak Naruto kepada pemilik Toko itu

pemilik toko itu menghela nafas,

"dia adalah mantan dari 7 pemegang pedang ledengaris dari Kiri Gakure, yang ku dengar dia mengikuti Yagura dan membunuh siapa saja yang berhianat," Ucap Pemilik toko itu

"Dia pantas ku bunuh," guman Naruto tapi dapat di dengar oleh pemilik Toko

"Ap.. apa benar ka.. kau ingin membunuh nya" Ucap pemilik toko dengan gagap,

"ya aku akan membunuh nya" ucap Naruto

pemilik toko itu langsung bersujud di depan naruto membuat naruto menaikan alisnya heran,

"berdiri lah" Ucap naruto

"kumohon tolong hentikan Mizukage Yagura, jika kau bisa menghentikan nya aku akan membuatkan pedang yang kau maksud itu" Ucap pemilik toko

"katamu kau tidak tau dimana mencari bahan yang kau maksud itu," Ucap naruto heran

"sebernar nya aku mempunyai Taring Naga dan Tanduk Unicorn," Ucap pemilik toko itu tetap bersujud,

"aku tidak berani berjanji denganmu tentang membunuh Yagura, tapi aku akan mencoba membunuh nya karena itu adalah tujuan ku datang ke desa ini" Ucap Naruto

"Terima kasih anak muda" Ucap pemilik toko bahagia

"Bangun lah aku tidak terlalu suka dengan orang yang bersujud depan ku" ucap naruto sambil memegang bahu pemilik toko agar bangun

"aku ingin kau membuatkan pedang Ganda, panjang 75CM dan gagang nya 25CM, Apa bisa" Tanya Naruto kepada pemilik toko yang sudah berdiri

pemilik toko terlihat sedang berfikir "Baiklah akan ku buatkan, beri aku waktu 3 Bulan" ucap pemilik Toko,"

naruto yang mendengar ucapan pemilik toko hanya tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi, sebelum melewati pintu naruto mengucapkan sesuatau "Namaku Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto lalu pergi

**Dark Rasengan**

Naruto kini sedang berjalan di tengah desa kiri sambil mencari penginapan murah,

"Brukk" dua anak kecil kira kira berumur 9 tahun menabrak Naruto

"Hei apa kau tidak mempunyai mata" Teriak kedua anak itu bersamaan sambil menunjuk naruto, yang di tunjuk hanya bengong, `siapa yang salah aku apa kedua anak ini' batin naruto heran

"Manabu,Takeshi kalian mau kemana Hah Brengsek?" Teriak orang di belakang mereka terlihat beberapa orang sedang berlari ke arah mereka sambil membawa senjata seperti kayu pisau pedang kapak dan Dll,

kedua anak kecil yang di panggil manabu dan takeshi berlari ke belakang naruto untuk bersembunyi

"Hei anak kecil serahkan anak bangsat itu kepada kami" teriak salah satu berbadan besar dari mereka yang mengejar kedua anak kecil itu

"siapa kalian, kenapa kalian ingin menangkap anak ini" ucap naruto dingin

"cih, kau tidak kenal dengan kami hah, kami adalah bandit terkenal di sini jadi serahkan kedua anak bangsat itu" teriak teman orang besar yang baru bicara itu

"pergi lah kalian atau kalian akan merasakan apa yang nama nya rasa sakit" ucap naruto lalu berjalan ke depan melewati para bandit itu sementara takeshi dan manabu mengikuti dari belakang

"sialan kau meremehkan ku anak kecil" teriak sih badan besar pemimpin mereka, lalu berlari ke arah naruto membawa kapak nya untuk menyerang naruto dari belakang

"Bomm" suara ledakan kecil ketika kapak bandit itu mengenai sasaran nya

"hahaha apa tadi kata mu, Rasa sakit? Mana rasa sakitmu" teriak bandit itu, semua penduduk yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertunduk sedih, mereka tidak berani menganggu para bandit itu, sejak mizukage yagura memerintahkan ninja kiri untuk membunuh para pemilik kenkei genkai, para bandit mulai muncul dan berkuasa, tidak ada yang berani menganggu para bandit itu atau nyawa siapa yang membantu nya akan melayang

asap yang muncul dari benturan kapak dengan tanah mulai menghilang terlihat lubang besar di tanah akibat benturan antara kapak itu dan tanah

"Cih kalian benar benar ingin ku beri pelajaran" ucap pemuda di belakang mereka dengan rambut merah panjang menutupi satu mata nya dan mengandeng 2 anak kecil di tangan kanan dan kiri nya, semua yang melihat kejadian itu terlihat shock,

"sial dia ninja" ucap salah satu bandit itu

"Bruk" pemuda itu menjatuhkan ke2 anak yang berada di tangan nya sehingga membuat ke2 anak itu merasakan rasa nya mencium tanah,

"Hei apa kau tidak bisa menurun kan kami dengan pelan" teriak kedua anak itu bersamaan, menghiraukan teriakan kedua anak itu naruto berlari ke arah para bandit dengan kecepatan Chunnin,

"buakk" suara ketika naruto meninju wajah salah satu bandit yang memegang pedang sehingga membuat bandit itu terlempar dan pedang nya terjatuh, naruto mengambil pedang samurai itu dan berlari ke arah para bandit itu, terlihat para bandit mulai ke takutan,

"ayo semua jangan takut atau kita akan mati di sini" teriak pemimpin mereka yang membawa pedang besar berlari ke arah naruto di ikuti para bandit di belakang nya, pemimpin para bandit itu menyerang naruto dari atas

"Bomm" suara ketika pedang raksasa itu mengenai tanah, naruto yang baru menghindari berlari ke arah pemimpin para bandit itu,

"Crasss" semua yang melihat kejadian itu melebarkan mata nya melihat naruto dengan mudah nya menusuk kepala pemimpin para bandit itu,

"Brukk" suara ketika tubuh tak beryawa jatuh ketanah, berjalan pelan ke arah tubuh tak beryawa itu naruto mencabut pedang yang tertancap di kepala pemimpin bandit itu sambil melihat para bandit yang sudah ketakutan,

"Lari" Teriak salah satu bandit sehingga membuat semua para bandit kabur tugang langang,

setelah melihat para bandit pergi naruto berniat melanjutkan jalan nya tapi di depan nya terlihat 2 anak kecil bersujud pada nya,

"Tolong jadikan kami murid mu sensei" Teriak kedua nya bersamaan

"berdiri lah" ucap naruto

"jadi sensei kapan kau akan ajari kami" tanya anak kecil berambut hitam pendek mencuat ke atas, dan di beri anggukan oleh anak satu yang mempunyai rambut hitam pendek turun kebawa

"sejak kapan kalian menjadi muridku" ucap naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan kedua anak kecil itu,

"Hei sensei aku tidak akan menyerah untuk menjadi murid mu" teriak kedua nya bersamaan, dan berlari ke arah naruto

naruto yang mendengar teriakan kedua anak kecil itu hanya tersenyum tipis, 'mereka sangat kompak' batin naruto

sudah 3 jam naruto mencari penginapan yang murah sudah 3 jam juga kedua anak kecil Manabu dan Takeshi mengikuti naruto,

"Jangan ikuti aku" ucap naruto tanpa melihat kebelakang,  
"terima kami sensei" ucap anak kecil dengan rambut pendek yang turun ke bawah  
"tidak"  
"Kumohon terima kami"  
"tidak"  
"sensei"  
"aku bukan sensei mu"  
"kumohon sensei" teriak mereka bersamaan, membuat pelipis naruto berdenyut denyut

selama 3 jam naruto harus menahan amarah nya karena kedua calon murid nya ini terus menganggu nya,

"Baiklah akan ku terima kalian, tapi jangan mengangguku lagi" ucap naruto pasrah,

"Manabu kita akan menjadi orang yang hebat," teriak anak kecil yang rambut nya turun ke bawah

"ya Takeshi kita akan menjadi orang yang hebat" teriak anak kecil rambut yang mencuat ke atas yang di panggil Manabu

"jadi siapa nama kalian" tanya naruto terus berjalan untuk mencari penginapan murah,

"nama ku adalah Manabu Mikami" ucap anak kecil yang rambut nya mencuat ke atas

"nama ku adalah takeshi Mikami" ucap anak kecil dengan rambut yang turun ke bawah,

"dan kami adalah Kembar Mikami" Teriak kedua ya bersamaan,

"Oh" balas singkat dari naruto, sambil terus berjalan,

"siapa nama Sensei"tanya Takeshi di samping naruto

"Naruto" balas Naruto singkat

"sensei kapan sensei akan ajari kami jurus seperti itu" tanya manabu sambil berpose pertinju

"apa kalian ingin menjadi ninja" tanya naruto berhenti berjalan membuat manabu dan takeshi berhenti juga

"kami ingin menjadi ninja" teriak kedua nya bersamaan

"kalian tau menjadi ninja itu tidak lah mudah, kalian harus membunuh atau di bunuh," ucap Naruto dengan dingin

"Glekk"

"aku akan menjadi ninja, walaupun aku akan membunuh atau di bunuh aku akan tetap menjadi ninja, karena itu adalah impianku" teriak Takeshi membuat manabu tersenyum

'Impian ya?, Naruko' Batin Naruto

"Hei apa kalian tau dimana ada perginapan murah," tanya naruto kepada takeshi dan manabu

"Tidak" ucap mereka bersamaan,  
"Disini tidak ada penginapan murah, karena banyak bandit yang mulai muncul satu persatu toko di tutup," Ucap manabu

"Oh, apa kalian mempunyai rumah" Tanya Naruto

"ya begitu lah," ucap Takeshi

"antarkan aku kerumah kalian aku ingin beristirahat," Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan di depan mereka,

"Baiklah sensei" teriak mereka bersamaan lalu berjalan di depan untuk memimpin jalan,

dan di sinilah naruto sekarang di rumah kecil tempat tinggal manabu mikami dan takeshi mikami,  
"ini rumah kalian" tanya naruto sambil melihat sekeliling terlihat rumah atau lebih tepat nya gudang yang tidak di gunakan lagi, setengah gudang ini sudah hancur dinding dinding rumah terdapat retakan, atap atap rumah ada yang bolong dan ada juga yang hancur, tidak ada kasur hanya ada kertas kertas yang tidak terpakai untuk di jadikan kasur,  
"iya sensei, ini rumah kami," ucap manabu  
"maaf sensei kalau tidak layak di huni" ucap takeshi sambil menunduk di ikuti manabu

"tidak apa apa" ucap naruto sambil berjalan melewati mereka dan berbaring di kertas kertas tak terpakai itu,

"kalian istirahat lah, karena besok kalian akan mengikuti aku" ucap naruto lalu menutup mata nya untuk tidur,

"Baik sensei" ucap mereka lalu tidur di dekat naruto

malam mulai datang, terlihat seorang pemuda berbadan kecil berdiri di tiang listrik pemuda itu berambut merah menutupi satu mata kanan nya di pipi kiri yang tak tertutupi rambut terdapat kumis kucing, pemuda itu memakai pakaian armor anbu, pemuda itu naruto sambil melihat desa kiri yang telah sepi karena kini telah tengah malam,Naruto menutup mata nya dan membuka nya terlihat di depan nya rubah berekor 9 berwarna putih sambil melihat nya dengan saringai

"Fokkusu apa aku bisa" tanya naruto di mindscapenya  
"tenang lah aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku padamu" balas Fokkusu kepada naruto

"terima kasih fokkusu, ayo kita lakukan fokkusu" ucap naruto di depan rubah berwarna putih dengan 9 ekor yang melambai lambai, ekor ekor fokkusu mulai menutupi tubuh naruto

Tbc

* * *

**gomen jika ada reviews yang tidak saya balas,**

**uwah selesai juga, gomen jika masih pendek saya sudah berusaha semampu saya, jika masih pendek reviews saja maka akan saya panjangin lagi, Tapi jika saya publish lama maka jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sangat sibuk. jam 7 pagi pergi kerja. jam 5 sore pulang, di rumah saya harus melakukan tugas saya, dan sampai jam 8malam saya mempunyai waktu, dari jam 8 sampai jam 10 saja saya mempunyai waktu untuk mencari ide tentang fic ini, gomen semua, tapi tolong hargailah saya, saya telah melakukan semampuh saya,**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.heztynha uzumaki

suda panjang kok ini ...  
mungkin gara"nya ceritanya seru makanya rasanya tetep pendek aja ...  
masii ada sedikit typo yg sama kayak sebelumnya , kata "si" jadi "sih" , hoho  
ganbatte for next chap:** chapter depan akan saya perbaiki hehe**

Yukari

Konnichiwa, Author-san.  
Gomenne, baru bisa ngereview dichapter 7 soalnya aku baru baca fanfict ini, hehehe :)  
Ide ceritanya menarik, enggak mainstream dan aku suka itu.  
Soal pairing terserah aja asal Naruto jangan sama chara yang lebih tua aja, agak aneh bacanya.  
Ohya entar Naruto bakalan ke Konoha tidak?  
Terus kapan Minato's family tau kalau Naruto masih hidup?  
Sedih juga baca Naruto diperlakuin segitunya sama keluarga sendiri U.U  
Naruto enggak dibuat jahatkan?  
Soal update terserah Author-san saja, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri kalau memang lagi sibuk di real life.  
Ditunggu loh lanjutannya, semoga bisa dapet ide yang original yah, hehehe :)  
Ganbatte!  
Arigatou, Jaa:** mungkin saat ujian chunnin naruto ke konoha, soal minato's family tau kalau naruto masih hidup mungkin chapter depan atau chapter depannya lagi, hehe**

FISIKA

Yosh! Lanjut ne! Oh ya apa Naruto akan bertemu dengan Tim Kakashi?**:mungkin**

ai airin

arigatou author-san .. udah mau baca review ai .. nah gini dong ceritanya panjang . hehehe  
oh iyaa .. kapan naru ketemu sama orang tuanya ? terutama sama saudaranya naru ?

author-san fokkusu buat ai ajaa yaa: **belum tau ai-san,**

Bayuxata

Naruto umurnya brp sih?:** umur naruto 12 tahun**

shiki fuujin

nanti naruto ada doujutsu nxa gak? -O sma kapan naruto bertemu sara sama naruko?»«: **gak, karena itu terlalu mainstream, naruto bertemu sara saat naruto shipuden dan bertemu naruko mungkin ujian chunnin**

Vin'DieseL No Giza

Itu OC muridnya? Kalo OC tolong jelaskan detail-detailnya kawan. :) :** saya lupa hehe**

Lanjut, kira" naruto akan berpasangan sama mai tarumie tidak?: **tidak, atau anda mau merasakam kubiciribocho milik zabuza? hehe, pairing mei adalah zabuza**

sairaji423

Uwaaa akhirnya update :) wah tambah seru gan, lanjuttttt!  
Soal word udah mulai panjang, tapi menurutku tambahin dikittttttt lagi

dan um... Ini sekedar masukan (kayaknya sih XD), saya sih setuju setuju aja pair Sara, tapi apa agan yakin tetap bikin dia tetap jadi putri rouran? Bukan Ninja saja? Kan dengan otomatis Saranya gak bisa ngelindungin diri jadi gak bisa ikut Naruto. Atau juga Sara tetap tinggal di Rouran? Bukannya begitu interaksi mereka jadi sangat jarang? Kan Narutonya mengelana, dan Rouran jauh.  
Ah... Mungkin cuma itu yang mau saya tanyakan. Satu nasehat saya, hati hati dalam Pairing. Kadang gara gara pairing beberapa fict author yang pernah saya baca tu fict malah jadi ancur jadinya.

Atau... Udah punya semua bayangan dari hal hal di atas? Ya udah, lanjutkan saja apa yang ingin kamu tulis kalau nggak terlalu mengganggu jalan cerita :)

saya sendiri sih pengennya Saranya jadi Ninja aja . tapi terserah authornya aja. Tapi satu, saya katakan sekali lagi, jangan sampai karena pair ceritanya jadi malah kacau ya!

Ja nee!:** tenang saja senpai, semua sudah ada di kepala saya, hehehe**

.39566

Pedang ganda yang sekuat kusanagi? kayaknya ide bagus tapi kalo dialiri suatu elemen nanti aja soalnya pedang ganda sekuat kusanagi dialiri suatu elemen ditambah dgn kecepatannya itu udah overpower mungkin nanti kalo naruto melawan musuh yang tingkatnya sama alias kekuatannya, dan saya baca tanya jawab di chap ini, ada yang review ada yang ingin naruto bisa menggunakan api biru, kalo menurut itu overpower, mungkin saat masuk shippuden baru bisa memilikinya kan saat ini baru elemen angin saja yang diketahui naruto, dan tolong naruto punya kekkai hyouton soalnya unik dan jarang,dan kebanyakan pada pilih mokuton itu udah bosan dan mainstream tau, apakah manabu dan takeshi masih menjadi murid naruto setelah membunuh yagura? oke lanjutkan dan maaf kalo kepanjangan hehe : **pedang naruto tidak dapat di aliri elemen, tapi dapat menghisap cakra dan memberi naruto cakra, akan saya usahakan naruto tidak overpower, soal kenkei genkai akan saya fikirkan**

gothiclolita89

ternyata naruto rambutnya merah toh (baru nyadar :v )  
aku jadi pengen punya piaraan ky fokussu ma shiro.

btwninja yg ngikutin si naruto mana? kok ga kliatan?:**haha, soal murid naruto saya lupa jelaskan,**

* * *

Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Fantasy

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x (?)

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

Summary : Naruto Namikaze Seorang  
Bocah Yang Tidak Mempunyai Cakra, Dan Di  
Benci Oleh Warga Desa Dan Keluarga nya, Pergi  
Dari Konoha, dan Di Selamatkan Oleh Para  
Kitsune, dan Di Beri Kekuatan Oleh Para Kitsune  
Hingga Membuat Diri Nya Mempunyai Cakra Dan  
Mempunyai Partner Yang Hebat

* * *

Terlihat seorang pemuda sedang berdiri de depan Rubah putih raksasa dengan 9 ekor yang melambai lambai, ekor rubah itu mulai menutupi tubuh pemuda itu

Di dunia nyata terlihat pemuda berbadan kecil berdiri di atas tiang listrik, tiba tiba muncul aura putih di sekitar tubuh nya aura putih itu menutupi tubuh pemuda itu, tangan kaki pemuda itu mulai di tutupi tulang, dan topeng tengkorak rubah mulai muncul di wajah pemuda itu rantai rantai dengan ujung kunai mulai tercipta di belakang pemuda itu, Pemuda itu Naruto

di tempat lain

"Cakra apa ini, kalian semua ada musuh" ucap seorang pria dewasa berbadan kecil dan rambut yang berantakan berwarna abu abu, matanya tanpa pupil dan berwarna pink, Ia juga memiliki sesuatu seperti bekas luka jahitan yg ada di bawah mata kirinya dan terus memanjang di pipinya, orang itu mengenakan kemeja abu-abu tanpa lengan  
dengan pelindung dahi Kirigakure melekat pada bagian depan, ia mengenakan jala lengan pendek di mana ia juga memakai ponco hijau bersama dengan selempang pirus di pinggang, dipasangkan dengan celemek hijau yg mirip celana. Dia memakai sepasang sepatu bot cokelat, dan di punggungnya ia membawa senjata tongkat dengan kait berukuran tidak rata dengan bunga hijau di ujung-nya.

"Baik Mizukage-Sama" Balas penjaga yang mendengar ucapan Mizukage nya lalu semua yang ada di sana menghilang

Kembali ke Naruto

terlihat naruto sudah di tutupi tulang dengan topeng tengkorak rubah menempel di wajahnya 9 rantai melambai lambai di belakang nya dan Rambut panjang yang terurai di belakang nya,

"Berhenti" teriak seseorang di belakang Naruto, Naruto melihat kebelakang dengan Mode Biju nya terlihat seseorang memakai pakaian anbu terlihat muncul beberapa orang di samping orang yang berteriak itu,

"Siapa kau" Teriak lagi orang itu terlihat orang itu mengeluarkan senjata dan di ikuti orang orang di belakang mereka,

terlihat di sekeliling naruto muncul banyak pasukan kiri,

'Mereka banyak aku tidak yakin mampu melawan Mereka' Batin Naruto

"**Biarkan aku Mengambil ahli Naruto**" Ucap suara berat di kepala Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan itu hanya tersenyum Lebar

'Silahkan Partner' Balas Naruto di kepala Nya

Naruto menutup Mata nya dan Membuka Mata nya terlihat Mata semerah darah di mata nya,

sementara terlihat seorang gadis cantik yang di tugaskan untuk mengawasi Naruto melihat kejadian itu dari awal membulatkan matanya  
'Apa dia benar benar akan melawan Yagura, aku harus memberitahukan Mei-Sama'Batin Gadis itu lalu menghilang

"Nama Ku Fokkusu, aku datang ingin mencari" Naruto berhenti berbicara membuat semua pasukan kiri heran dengan nya  
'**Hei Naruto siapa yang kau cari**' Tanya Fokkusu di depan Naruto membuat Naruto sweatdrop,  
"baka jika orang berbicara kau harus dengar Baka" Teriak Naruto kepada Fokkusu sambil menunjuk wajah fokkusu dengan kesal  
"**Hei aku memang mendengar yang kau cari, tapi aku lupa nama nya**" Balas Fokkusu tidak mau kalah  
"Nama nya adalah Mizukage Yagura Dan Kushimaru Kuriarare"

"Ehem" Deheman Naruto membuat semua mata melihat nya

"aku mencari Mizukage Yagura dan Kushimaru Kuriarare" Ucap Naruto

"untuk apa kau mencari Mizukage-Sama" Tanya Salah satu Pasukan Kiri

"aku ingin membunuh nya" Ucap Naruto

"Sialan kau, Semua Serang" Teriak salah satu Pasukan Kiri, beberapa pasukan kiri berlari ke arah Naruto, terlihat beberapa membawa senjata seperti kunai,Pedang,Tanto salah satu pasukan Kiri menyerang naruto mengunakan Taijutsu Naruto dapat dengan mudah menghindar serangan salah satu pasukan kiri itu,  
"Crasss" semua yang melihat kejadian itu melebarkan mata nya, terlihat salah satu pasukan kiri yang menyerang naruto tewas dengan rantai ujung kunai yang menembus kepala salah satu pasukan kiri yang,

pasukan kiri yang melihat kejadian itu tidak terima beberapa pasukan kiri membuat heansel

"**Suiton: Daibakusui shouha**"  
"**Suiton: Mizurappa**"  
"**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu**"  
"**Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu"** teriak mereka lalu banyak serangan air mengarah ke arah Naruto, naruto berlari menghindari serangan serangan para pasukan kiri itu,

"**Kyumenju**" Guman Naruto pelan dengan suara berat, lalu muncul 9 lubang hitam dan menahan para pasukan kiri,

"Apa itu," ucap salah satu pasukan kiri yang melihat lubang hitam

'Hei Fokkusu jangan pakai jutsu itu, kita di dalam desa Baka'Ucap naruto kepada Fokkusu  
'**Aku mengerti**' Balas Fokkusu,

lubang lubang hitam yang muncul menlindungi naruto mulai mengecil dan menghilang,

naruto yang sedang di ambil ahli oleh fokkusu berniat pergi untuk mencari tempat yang luas untuk bertarung,

"Hei jika kalian ninja kiri ikuti aku kita akan mencari tempat yang pas untuk kematian kalian" ucap naruto dengan suara berat  
naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan cara melompat dari rumah ke rumah lain

"apa kita harus mengikuti nya" tanya salah satu pasukan kiri

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini" Ucap suara tegas di belakang mereka terlihat di belakang mereka berdiri seorang pria dewasa tapi berbadan kecil,

"Mizukage-Sama" "Yagura-Sama" Ucap mereka pasukan kiri

"Mizukage-sama apa kita harus mengikuti dia" tanya salah satu pasukan kiri kepada Yagura

"cepat ikuti dia jangan biarkan dia kabur atau kalian semua yang akan kubunuh" bentak Yagura semua pasukan kiri pucat ketika mendengar kata kata Yagura

"Baik" "Baik Mizukage-Sama" Ucap mereka lalu melesat pergi mengejar Naruto

**Dark Rasengan**

With Pasukan Rebellion

terlihat semua pasukan rebellion sedang mengelilingi tenda, di dalam tenda terlihat 5 figur 4Figur terluka

"Jadi siapa yang telah melakukan ini pada kalian" Tanya Wanita berambut coklat kemerahan kepada 4 orang yang terbaring lemah di atas kasur,

"kami tidak tau siapa dia, dia masuk ke wilayah kiri, kami mengira dia adalah salah satu anak buah yagura karena dia ingin mencari pasukan kita" Ucap salah satu dari 4 orang yang terluka itu

"apa dia berambut merah panjang menutupi satu mata nya" tanya Wanita itu

"Mei-Sama apa dia ada datang kemari" Tanya Ao sambil mencoba duduk di bantu wanita yang di panggil Mei

"Begitulah, aku mengusir nya dengan cara menyuruh dia untuk membunuh Kushimaru Kuriarare" ucap mei kepada Ao

"Jadi begitu" Balas Ao

di luar pasukan Rebellion terlihat seorang gadis berlari masuk ke dalam kerumunan pasukan rebellion

"beri aku jalan" perintah gadis itu, semua yang mendengar ucapan gadis itu membuka jalan agar gadis itu bisa lewat, gadis itu berhenti tepat di depan Tenda

"Mei-sama ada berita penting" Teriak Gadis itu tepat di depan tenda, tak lama keluar 5 orang 4 orang yang berjalan tertatih tatih dan di bantu pasukan rebellion,

"Ada berita apa Haku" tanya mei kepada gadis itu

"aku sudah mengamati nya, sekarang dia sedang bertarung dengan pasukan kiri," Ucap gadis yang di panggil Haku

semua yang mendengar perkataan Haku diam dan memulaui berbisik bisik,

"Mei-Sama ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kita menyerang Yagura Mei-sama" Ucap Ao di samping Mei,

"Mei-sama ayo kita serang Mereka" Teriak salah satu pasukan Rebellion

"Tidak" Bentak Mei, semua langsung diam ketika mendengar Mei terumi menbentak

"Mungkin ini hanya hiasat Yagura agar kita keluar dari pembersembunyian kita," ucap mei semua yang mendengar kata kata mei,

"jika itu bukan hiasat Yagura berarti anak itu mengantar nyawanya, beri aku perintah agar aku melihat pertarungannya," ucap sebuah suara di dalam kerumunan pasukan rebellion semua yang mendengar kata kata itu mulai mencari asal suara itu,

"Keluarlah Zabuza" Ucap Mei

muncul seorang pria tinggi dan berotot dengan kulit pucat, rambut hitam pendek runcing, mata cokelat, dan alis kecil.  
bagian bawah wajahnya.  
punya rahang yang relatif sempit dan gigi  
bergerigi, Dia juga memakai  
pelindung dahi dgn posisi miring di kepalanya, ia juga mengenakan celana baggy dengan pola bergaris- garis khas dari Kirigakure dan mimesis  
pergelangan tangan-penghangat yg memanjang  
sampai dengan siku, benda ini juga terdapat di kaki-nya. Dan pedang besar nya yang selalu di bawa nya di bahu nya,

"aku ingin melihat pertarungan nya, Haku antarkan aku" ucap pria berotot itu yang di panggil Zabuza

"Baik Zabuza-Sama" Balas Haku

"Hentikan dia" Teriak mei untuk menyuruh semua pasukan Rebellion untuk menghentikan Zabuza

beberapa pasukan rebellion mengelilingi Zabuza ada juga yang terlihat ragu ragu untuk melawan Zabuza,

"Trangg" Zabuza menurunkan pedang yang ada di bahu nya,

"siapa yang berani menghalangiku maka kalian akan merasakan Kubikiribochoku" ucap Zabuza semua yang mendengar ucapan zabuza mulai melangkah mundur,

"Zabuza hentikan, mungkin saja ini jebakan" Ucap Mei tidak terima

tapi zabuza sudah melesat pergi dan di ikuti oleh haku,

**Dark Rasengan**

With Naruto

terlihat naruto sedang di kelilingi pasukan kiri,

"Apa maumu anak kecil" Ucap Naruto dengan suara berat di depan seorang pria dewasa berbadan kecil berantakan berwarna abu abu, matanya tanpa pupil dan berwarna pink, Ia juga memiliki sesuatu seperti bekas luka jahitan yg ada di bawah mata kirinya dan terus memanjang di pipinya, orang itu mengenakan kemeja abu-abu tanpa lengan  
dengan pelindung dahi Kirigakure melekat pada bagian depan, ia mengenakan jala lengan pendek di mana ia juga memakai ponco hijau bersama dengan selempang pirus di pinggang, dipasangkan dengan celemek hijau yg mirip celana. Dia memakai sepasang sepatu bot cokelat, dan di punggungnya ia membawa senjata tongkat dengan kait berukuran tidak rata dengan bunga hijau di ujung-nya.

muncul urat nadi di kepala orang yang di panggil anak kecil oleh fokkusu

"Serang dia" teriak salah satu pasukan kiri yang tidak terima ketika Mizukage nya di bilang anak kecil, beberapa pasukan kiri berlari ke arah naruto dengan kunai di tangan mereka ada juga pedang di tangan mereka,

"Trangg" "Trangg" "Trangg" "Trangg" suara benturan antara senjata pasukan kiri dengan rantai rantai Naruto

"**Kirigakure No Jutsu**" Teriak salah satu pasukan kiri, tiba tiba muncul kabut menghalangi pandangan Naruto

tubuh naruto yang sedang di ambil ahli oleh Fokkusu mulai merasakan sesuatu di belakang nya, benar saja terlihat di belakang salah satu pasukan kiri mengarahkan kunai nya ke leher Naruto, Naruto menunduk

"Crasss" pasukan kiri yang berniat menusuk leher naruto jatuh ke tanah dengan leher yang telah di tembus rantai Naruto,

"Crass" Bahu kiri naruto tergores pisau membuat tulang yang melindungi nya terdapat goresan

"cih aku harus menghilangkan kabut penganggu ini" Ucap Fokkusu

'Hei Naruto apa kau memiliki Jutsu Fuuton' ucap fokkusu kepada Naruto

'Ada **Senpūken No jutsu**' Balas Naruto

"**Fūuton: Senpūken No jutsu**" Teriak Naruto tangan kanan Naruto mulai tercipta Angin Dan Aura putih yang Banyak 'Kau terlalu banyak memakai Cakra Fokkusu' ucap Naruto kepada Fokkusu yang mengendalikan tubuhnya

lalu tangan kanan naruto yang di tutupi aura putih dan angin di angkat tinggi tinggi oleh Naruto lalu meninju tanah

"Duarrr" seketika kabut yang menghalangi pandangan Naruto langsung hilang di gantikan muncul nya angin topan yang membuat pasukan kiri yang dekat naruto terbawa oleh angin topan, di tengah angin topan berdiri naruto yang masih di tutupi tulang bahu yang tadi nya tergores kini kembali menjadi tulang tanpa goresan

"Aaaarrrrrggggg"  
"Aaaaarrrrgggg" teriakan teriakan para pasukan kiri yang terbawa angin topan itu, terlihat para pasukan kiri yang terbawa oleh angin topan mendapatkan luka luka sayatan di tubuh mereka, 'Hebat' Ucap Naruto tidak percaya jutsu nya akan menjadi jutsu yang hebat seperti ini, angin topan mulai menghilang terlihat tubuh pasukan kiri yang terbawa angin topan jatuh ke tanah dengan luka luka sayatan,

pasukan kiri yang melihat kejadian itu tidak terima dan menyerang ke arah Naruto

"**Kyumenju**" Guman Naruto pelan sehingga membuat para pasukan kiri tidak mendengar nya, muncul 9 lubang hitam dengan tulisan kanji di dalam nya di, pasukan kiri yang melihat 9 lubang itu berhenti berlari ke arah naruto, seterusnya pasukan kiri melebarkan matanya terkejut karena muncul wajah di dalam lubang hitam itu  
keluar 9 mahluk dari lubang lubang itu, ada yang berbentuk naga,ular,Macan,Kura kura,pendeta,DLL semua mahluk yang muncul memakai topeng

"serang" teriak salah satu pasukan kiri

pasukan kiri yang mendengar teriakan itu berlari ke arah naruto

para **kyumenju** juga berlari ke arah pasukan kiri sementara Naruto melihat ke arah Mizukage Yagura, Naruto tersenyum sadis 'aku dapat merasakan dia mempunyai cakra yang sangat besar' Batin Naruto yang di kendalikan Fokkusu, Naruto berlari ke arah Yagura, Yagura yang melihat naruto berlari ke arah nya hanya diam, Rantai Rantai Naruto menyerang ke arah Yagura

"Trangg" tapi dapat di tahan dengan staff senjata pengait yang berada di punggung Yagura, Naruto terus menyerang Yagura mengunakan Rantai Rantai nya tapi dapat di tahan dengan Staff Yagura,

"Trangg" "Trangg" "Trangg"

Naruto yang melihat serangan nya dapat di tahan mundur dengan Cara Melompat kebelakang,

Naruto mengarahkan Tangan nya ke arah Yagura Muncul aura aura putih,Merah,Hitam Menjadi Satu

sementara Yagura membuat jutsu

"**Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu**" Ucap Yagura dan muncul cermin di depan Yagura, di dalam cermin muncul Naruto yang mengarahkan Tangan nya ke arah Naruto asli

di tangan Naruto sudah tercipta bola energi sebesar kepalan tangan Naruto langsung mengarahkan tangan nya ke arah Yagura Menghiraukan pantulan dirinya di cermin Naruto Menembakan bola energi di tangan nya

"**Bakudan Kitsune**" Teriak Naruto bola energi yang berada di tangan naruto melesat ke arah Yagura, Naruto yang berada di cermin juga melakukan Hal yang sama,

"Duarrr" ledakan berskala kecil terjadi

terlihat para pasukan kiri yang sedang berhadapan dengan **Kyumenju** terlihat kalah ada juga yang terbaring di tanah tanpa nyawa,

asap menganggu pandangan setelah asap mulai mereda terlihat Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tulang yang menutupi tubuhnya dan topeng di wajahnya, dan di depan masih berdiri Mizukage Yagura

'Hei Fokkusu sebaiknya kita mundur Dulu' Ucap Naruto kepada Fokkusu

'**apa kau takut Naruto**' Balas Fokkusu

'aku tidak takut Fokkusu, tapi lihat saja dia dia mempunyai Cakra yang besar seperti nya dia adalah Jinchuriki, dan aku belum mempelajari banyak Jutsu ninja' Balas Naruto kepada Fokkusu

'**Baiklah jika itu maumu**' Balas Fokkusu

Naruto Menutup mata nya dan membuka nya mata Naruto yang tadinya berwarna merah Darah kini berubah menjadi warna Biru shapire,

"aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk meladenimu" Ucap Naruto dengan suara berwibawa

"apa maumu kenapa kau mau membunuhku" Tanya Yagura kepada Naruto

Naruto menunjuk ke arah Yagura "Kau telah membunuh orang yang tidak berdosa" Balas Naruto

"Trangg" Yagura menangkis pedang besar yang berniat memotong Leher nya, terlihat pelakunya seorang pria tinggi dan berotot dengan kulit pucat, rambut hitam pendek runcing, mata cokelat, Dia juga memakai  
pelindung dahi dgn posisi miring di kepalanya, ia juga mengenakan celana baggy dengan pola bergaris- garis khas dari Kirigakure dan mimesis  
pergelangan tangan-penghangat yg memanjang  
sampai dengan siku, benda ini juga terdapat di kaki-nya.

"Zabuza Momochi" Ucap Yagura sambil melihat pelaku yang berniat memotong lehernya, pria berotot yang di panggil Zabuza hanya tersenyum Sadis sehingga memperlihatkan gigi nya yang bergerigi

"Haku Bawa dia pergi" Ucap Zabuza entah kepada siapa, lalu muncul seorang gadis cantik di samping Naruto lalu memegang Naruto lalu menghilang,

"aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos kali ini Zabuza" Ucap Yagura

Zabuza yang mendengar ucapan Yagura hanya tertawa  
"Hahaha" ""Crasss" Tubuh Zabuza langsung meledakkan Air, 'Mizu Bunshin' Batin Yagura

para Kyumenju mulai Menghilang masuk ke dalam lubang hitam berkanji,

di dalam hutan

"Hei apa apaan kau membawa orang pergi begitu saja" Teriak Naruto kepada Gadis cantik yang membawanya pergi, sekarang Naruto sudah dalam Mode Normal

"aku yang menyuruhnya" Ucap orang di belakang haku Naruto tidak bisa melihat wajah orang yang berbicara itu dikarenakan wajah orang yang berbicara itu di tutupi oleh kegelapan,

"Hei keluar kau jangan sembunyi saja" Teriak Naruto sambil melihat ke arah hutan tempat orang itu berbicara

di dalam hutan itu keluarlah seorang pria tinggi dan berotot dengan kulit pucat, rambut hitam pendek runcing, mata cokelat, Dia juga memakai  
pelindung dahi dgn posisi miring di kepalanya, dan pedang besarnya di bahunya  
"Siapa kau" Tanya Naruto melihat orang yang baru keluar dari hutan itu yang tak lain adalah Zabuza Momochi,

"kau mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat walaupun kau anak kecil" Ucap Zabuza

"Hei walaupun aku masih kecil aku bisa mengalahkan mu" Teriak Naruto tidak terima ketika di bilang anak kecil

"Haku ayo" ucap Zabuza lalu pergi menghiarukan teriakan Naruto, Zabuza berhenti lalu membalikan badan nya dan melihat ke arah Naruto, "Mulai Sekarang Pasukan Rebellion akan Menyambutmu" ucap Zabuza lalu pergi dan di ikuti Haku,  
Naruto tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapan Zabuza

Naruto Mengangkat Tangan nya lalu muncul 2 Rantai Di tangan Naruto '**mau kau apakan Rantai ku Baka'** Ucap suara berat di kepala Naruto

'nanti kau akan tau sendiri Fokkusu' balas Naruto lalu pergi kembali untuk menjemput ke2 Murid nya,

* * *

Di dalam Gua terlihat seseorang memakai baju hitam dan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, terlihat di dalam tudung satu mata berwarna merah darah dengan 3 tomoe, "Siapa kau" Ucap orang itu yang telah melihat pertarungan antara Naruto dan Yagura,

* * *

kini Naruto berada di dalam gedung tak terpakai terlihat 2 anak kecil yang sedang tertidur dan muka Naruto yang Merah karena Marah, Kenapa muka Naruto Merah akan saya jelaskan,

FlashBack

kini naruto berada di luar Desa Kiri terlihat wajahnya yang Frustasi, "Bagaimana aku harus Masuk kesana" Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa

"argg bagaimana aku masuk" ucap naruto frustasi

'pakai henge saja' Ucap suara berat di kepala Naruto  
'Kau benar Fokkusu' balas naruto lalu membuat heansel

"Henge No Jutsu" Ucap Naruto  
"Poff" asap muncul menghalangi pandangan setelah asap mulai mereda terlihat gadis cantik terlihat seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam sekitar berumur 20uan, memakai pakaian putih gelap dan celana putih gelap, Menghilangkan Hawa Cakra nya, dan berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam gerbang desa kiri untuk menjemput kedua murid nya,

Flashback End,

Karena dia mengunakan henge fokkusu selalu mengejeknya sampai membuat Naruto Marah,

"Hei kalian Bangun" Ucap Naruto sambil mengoyangkan badan Takeshi dan Manabu nya,

"Eghh 5Menit lagi" Ucap Mereka bersamaan

"Bangun atau ku tinggalkan kalian" ucap Naruto berniat pergi

"uwah Sensei tunggu" teriak mereka bersamaan lalu bangun,

"Ayo" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan pergi di ikuti oleh Manabu dan takeshi,

Naruto berjalan di tengah malam nya desa, setelah agak lama berjalan Naruto berhenti di depan Toko pembuatan Senjata,

"Ano sensei jika kau ingin membuat senjata sebaiknya besok saja," Ucap Manabu

"kini sudah malam pasti mereka sudah tidur" Ucap Takeshi

"Trangg" "Trangg" Suara besi bertemu besi di dalam toko pembuatan senjata itu,

"Tok" "Tok" tidak ada lagi suara besi bertemu besi hanya ada suara orang berjalan "Tap" "Tap"

"Clek" Pintu di buka terlihat seseorang pria tua berambut panjang hitam dan mempunyai jengot memakai celana hitam tidak memakai baju sehingga memperlihatkan otot otot badan nya

"Naruto-San" Ucap pemilik toko itu,  
"ada apa malam malam begini anda datang menemuiku" tanya pemilik toko

"Ini" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan 2 Rantai milik Fokkusu kepada Pemilik Toko  
"aku ingin kau menyambungkan nya di ujung gagang,  
"Baiklah" Balas pemilik toko lalu mengambil rantai itu, Pemilik toko itu langsung membulatkan matanya begitu memegang rantai itu,  
"ini-" sebelum pemilik toko menyelesaikan ucapan nya Naruto lebih dulu memotong nya

"Itu adalah Rantai Hidup" Ucap Naruto

"aku mengerti" Ucap pemilik toko itu,

"Kami harus pergi" Ucap Naruto

"Baik Naruto-san" Balas pemilik toko Naruto langsung saja pergi di ikuti takeshi dan manabu,

Naruto kini sudah berada di dalam hutan setelah melewati gerbang keluar dari desa kiri Naruto berjalan tujuan nya adalah Pasukan Rebellion

"Hoamzz Sensei kita mau kemana" Ucap Manabu dengan tampang Ngantuk tak jauh berbeda dengan takeshi tapi takeshi lebih parah karena dia berjalan sambil menutup mata dan keluar gelembung di hidung nya

"kalian ikut saja, setelah sampai di tujuan kita, kita akan berlatih" Ucap Naruto terus berjalan.

* * *

uwah selesai juga, saya akan menjelaskan tentang 2 murid naruto

Nama : Manabu Mikami

Umur : 9tahun

Elemen : Api,Angin,Air

Kenkai : tidak punya

Jutsu : belum ada

Saat ikut mengembala dengan naruto dia akan menjadi tangan kanan Naruto

Nama:Takeshi Mikami

Umur: 9tahun

Elemen : Api,Angin,Air

Kenkai : tidak punya

Jutsu : belum ada

Sama Seperti Manabu dia akan menjadi tangan kiri Naruto

Please Reviews


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

antoni yamada

salam kenal  
gomen baru review sekarang  
dark san tolong buat naruto bisa senjutsu kitsune dong!  
dan tolong buat bijuu naruto jadi godlike karena bijuu naruto kelihatannya agak lemah!  
terima kasih: **soal senjutsu naruto bisa tapi tunggu dia dewasa, soal fokkusu godlike itu tidak mungkin, karena biju naruto terbuat dari cakra kitsune dan cakra kyuubi, mungkin saat naruto dewasa akan menjadi godlike**

heztynha uzumaki

hoho , keren ... :D  
pedangnya ntar kayak yg di SAO itu bukan ?  
berarti dpangkalnya ada rantainya yahh ...  
ganbatte for next chap: **SAO? saya tidak tau pedang SAO seperti apa soal rantai memang ada dan rantai nya untuk menghisap cakra**

shiki fuujin

apakah naruto nanti akan jd shinobi kiri? klo gk msk kiri nanti naruto msk desa mana?sama nanti minato dan keluarga menyesal gk sama naruto klo ke konoha?apa kh naruto nanti bakalan melawan minato? dan naruto pairingnxa sma siapa: **naruto tidak akan menjadi shinobi kiri, naruto hanya akan MENUMPANG di desa kiri aja, pairing naruto Sara,**

Dark andi uzukun

Apa naruto punya guru lagi di luar gunung kitsune?  
Atau cuma di ajarin biju nya?:** ada atau gak ada itu gak pasti, tergantung otak sya hehe**

reyvanrifqi

Hebat oia diberi corak di pedang nya dan di beri warna hitam katana nya dan apakah fokkusu akan berevolusi atau berlatih untuk menyamai atau melebihi kyuubi/kurama yg terkuat diantara biju...?:** berevolusi? akan saya masukan kedalam forum saran, **

Motochika Chokosabe

Pair NaruSara kan?  
Ada Rouran segala? Mending gak usah terlalu dibikin kayak di Canon. Ini 'fiction', Author mengatur segalanya. Buat aja Sara jadi Putri, tapi Ibunya hidup. Ato buat aja dia punya kakak yang jadi Pemimpin Rouran. Beberapa Fic. ada yang hancur karena terlalu menjurus ke Canon yang berbeda inti ama Fic. nya. Yang penting utamakan Main Pair nya.  
It's Up to 'You', Fast Update :): **mungkin sara akan menjadi ninja atau putri rouran itu tergantung ide saya,**

ahmadzainal263

Bukannya Manabu Mikami ama Takeshi Mikami ntu "Mikami Brother" di film CROWS ZERO yak, widih penggemar crows zero juga? yah ganbare: **hehe anda benar, apa anda sudah membaca fict Naruto King Konoha Gakuen, fict itu juga teripiransi dari crows zero**

monkey D nico

Keduanya menjadi tangan. Lalu siapa yang jadi kaki?:** kaki tidak ada senpai, atau senpai saja yang menjadi kaki Naruto Hheheh**

Dark Namikaze Ryu

Apa ga salah Kedua OC yang akan menjadi tangan kanan dan kiri naruto itu elemennya sama? seharusnya sedikit berbeda kan dimana juga semua shinobi pasti punya elemen yang berbeda beda dan juga walaupun sama pasti dari desa lain dan 1 elemen yang dominan di desa atau negara yang ia tinggal seperti katon yang dominan di konoha, apakah zabuza dan haku mati? dan aku harap sara menjadi ninja soalnya ga cocok kalo jadi putri rouran untuk fic ini soalnya naruto yang selalu berkelana, oke lanjutkan: **Oc mungkin elemen nya akan berubah apa anda punya saran, soal zabuza mati atau tidak akan muncul di chapter depan, Sara menjadi ninja akan saya pikirkan**

* * *

Author: Dark Rasengan

Genre : adventure & Fantasy

Rated : T

Pair : Naruto x (?)

Warning : sangat gaje,  
bacanya,DLL.

Summary : Naruto Namikaze Seorang Bocah Yang Tidak Mempunyai Cakra, Dan Di Benci Oleh Warga Desa Dan Keluarga nya, Pergi Dari Konoha, dan Di Selamatkan Oleh Para Kitsune, dan Di Beri Kekuatan Oleh Para KitsuneHingga Membuat Diri Nya Mempunyai Cakra Dan Mempunyai Partner Yang Hebat

* * *

Terlihat di dalam hutan terdapat 3 pemuda yang sedang berjalan, terlihat 1 orang memakai baju putih dan celana putih dengan jubah berwarna putih polos panjang menutupi punggung nya, (Jubah Minato hanya, punya naruto tidak ada corak api) dengan Rambut merah panjang menutupi satu mana nya, dan di samping nya terlihat 2 anak kecil berumur 9 tahun barambut kuning oranye hanya yang membedakan mereka adalah rambut yang naik ke atas dan turun ke bawah, anak kecil yang rambut oranye nya naik ke atas memakai biru dengan lengan pendek dan memakai celana hitam ketat selutut, dan yang rambut orange turun ke bawah memakai baju hitam dengan lengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang,

mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto, dan kembar mikami, mereka sedang berjalan, tujuan mereka adalah Pasukan Rebellion,

Setelah 2 Jam berjalan Naruto akhirnya sampai di tujuan mereka, terlihat di depan Naruto Sebuah pohon besar

"Kita Sampai" Ucap Naruto

"Sensei bukannya kita mencari pasukan Rebellion" Tanya Manabu Heran dan di beri anggukan oleh Takeshi

"ikuti saja perintahku" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan mendekati pohon besar itu sementara Manabu dan takeshi mengikuti Naruto, Setelah dekat dengan pohon itu Naruto terus Berjalan sementara Manabu dan Takeshi ingin memperingati Naruto kalau di depan nya pohon Tapi mereka mengurungkan niat nya ketika Naruto masuk ke dalam Pohon itu,

Kedua nya Saling pandang

"Jadi" Tanya Manabu kepada Takeshi Sambil mengepalkan tangan nya di depan,

"Demi Impian" Ucap Takeshi dan melakukan Hal yang sama mengepalkan tangan nya ke depan sehingga 2 gepalan tangan Bertemu, Mereka tersenyum lalu berjalan ke arah pohon yang di lewati Naruto, sih Kembar mikami itu berjalan lurus tanpa keraguan sampai akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam pohon itu,

setelah masuk kedalam itu mereka dapat melihat Banyak Tenda dan terlihat Naruto yang memandangi mereka,

"Kenapa Kalian lama" Tanya Naruto

"Hehe Gomen Sensei" Ucap Mereka bersamaan

"Ay-" "Whusss" 3 kunai melesat ke arah mereka, Naruto yang tidak mempunyai senjata untuk menahan 3 kunai itu hanya mendorong tubuh Manabu dan Takeshi "Bukk" "Crass" "Crass" "Crass"

"Sensei Kenapa Kau Mend" Ucapan Takeshi berhenti ketika melihat ke arah Naruto dan tubuh yang mengeluarkan Darah sementara Manabu Shock melihat kejadian itu, terlihat Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan Bahu Perut Dan kaki bagian kanan yang tertancap Kunai

"Men..ga...pa" Ucap Manabu dan Takeshi bergetar melihat Naruto yang melindungi mereka

"aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolong orang lain" Ucap Naruto melihat ke arah Manabu dan Takeshi sambil tersenyum

"Trakk" "Trakk" muncul Simbol di tangan kiri Manabu dan muncul Simbol di tangan Kanan Takeshi simbol bertulisan Kanji

"Bukk" Tubuh Naruto Jatuh ke bawa,

"Wah wah apa yang kudapat ha, teryata penyusup" Ucap pelaku yang melemparkan kunai ke arah Naruto, Manabu dan Takeshi, Sementara Manabu dan Takeshi masih terbaring Shock,

"Whushh" terlihat pedang besar menempel di leher pelaku yang melemparkan kunai itu, sih pelaku pelempar kunai itu langsung pucat ketika melihat pedang yang menempel di lehernya,

terlihat di belakang pelempar kunai itu berdiri seorang pria tinggi dan berotot dengan kulit pucat, rambut hitam pendek runcing, mata cokelat, dan alis kecil. bagian bawah wajahnya. punya rahang yang relatif sempit dan gigi bergerigi, Dia juga memakai pelindung dahi dgn posisi miring di kepalanya, ia juga mengenakan celana baggy dengan pola bergaris- garis khas dari Kirigakure dan mimesis pergelangan tangan-penghangat yg memanjang sampai dengan siku, benda ini juga terdapat di kaki-nya. Dan pedang besar nya yang menempel di leher pelaku pelempar kunai itu

"Kau berani melukai Tamuku" Ucap orang itu yang kita kenal dengan Zabuza Momochi dan mengerakan pedang nya sehingga membuat goresan di leher pelaku itu,

"Gomen Zabuza-Sama Saya tidak tau jika dia adalah Tamu Anda" Ucap pelaku itu dengan suara takut

"Trangg" "Pergilah jika aku melihat mu lagi maka aku tidak akan mengampunimu" Ucap Zabuza sang pelaku pelempar kunai itu langsung saja pergi

Zabuza mendekati Naruto, Takeshi, Dan manabu, Zabuza mengangkat Naruto di bahu nya sambil melihat ke arah Manabu dan takeshi yang masih Shock,

"Haku" Ucap Zabuza lalu muncul seorang gadis cantik di samping Zabuza,

"Kau urus Mereka" Ucap Zabuza dan di beri anggukan oleh Haku, zabuza langsung pergi meninggalkan Haku, Manabu, Dan Takeshi,

.

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah Tenda terdapat seorang pemuda terbaring di dalam Tenda, pemuda itu memakai perban melilit di bahu, Perut Dan kaki kanan nya, terlihat di samping pemuda itu berdiri 2 orang berbeda gender

"Apa kau yakin Zabuza" Tanya wanita berambut merah kecoklatan memakai Gaun biru tua dengan jala besi di kaki nya

"apa kau tidak percaya padaku Mei" Tanya pria berotot yang di panggil Zabuza,

wanita yang di panggil Mei hanya menghela Nafas, "Baiklah tapi aku aku akan tetap menyuruh orang untuk mengawasi nya," Ucap wanita yang di panggil Mei

"Ugh" Ucap pemuda berambut merah yang sedang baring dan pemuda itu memakai perban melilit di bahu, Perut Dan kaki kanan nya,

"Kau sudah sadar" Tanya Zabuza kepada pemuda berambut merah yang kini berbaring,

"Ughhh, Dimna aku" Tanya pemuda itu kepada Zabuza dan memcoba Bangun

"kau berada di tenda Medis" Ucap suara Feminim di sebelah Zabuza, Pemuda yang kita kenal Naruto melihat ke arah Suara,

"Mei Terumi" Tanya nya Ragu

"Ya aku Mei terumi" Balas Mei

"Jadi aku sekarang menjadi Pasukan Rebellion Begitu" Tanya Naruto

"jangan senang dulu, jika kau macam macam akan kupastikan kau akan mati di tanganku" Ucap Mei Tajam

"Baik Mei-San" Balas Naruto

"Kau bersiaplah kita akan mengadakan Rapat," ucap Mei lalu keluar dari tenda,

Naruto mencoba berdiri walaupun dengan susah

"Ayo jangan buang buang waktuku" Ucap Zabuza lalu keluar di ikuti Naruto,

.

.

.

Kini Naruto berada di lapangan Luas dan banyak Pasukan Rebellion di sana, Naruto juga Melihat Manabu Dan Takeshi yang mengikuti Gadis yang membawa nya pergi saat melawan Yagura, Terlihat di tengah Pasukan Rebellion berdiri Mei dan Ao Chojuru dan Zabuza

"Hari ini kita akan Mengadakan Rapat tentang penyerangan Mizukage Yagura"Teriak Mei

"Ya" "Ayo kita Serang dia" "Ayo" itulah teriakan teriakan para pasukan Rebellion Sementara Naruto sedang menutupi Telinga nya karena Keras nya Teriakan Para Pasukan Rebellion,

Mei mengangkat satu tangan nya Isyarat agar semua nya diam  
"Besok kita akan Menyerang Mizukage Yagura, maka persiapkan diri kalian" Teriak Mei

"Ya" "Ya"

"Aku punya ide tentang penyerangan Mei-San" Teriakan Suara di belakang Pasukan Rebellion Sehingga membuat orang itu mendapatkan perhatian dari pasukan Rebellion

"Keluar kau" Teriakan Mei, Mei tidak bisa melihat orang yang berteriak itu di karenakan banyak nya pasukan Rebellion menutupi orang itu

Pasukan Rebellion membuka Jalan dan terlihat seorang pemuda tidak memakai baju hanya mengunakan Celana Putih, dan mengunakan perban melilit bahu, Perut dan kaki nya yang di tutupi celana putih, banyak Kunoichi yang melihat ke arah pemuda itu dengan pipi yang merona, terlihat dada dan tangan yang berotot akibat latihan keras nya Berjalan ke arah Mei

"Kau" Ucap Mei tajam ketika Melihat Naruto,

"Semua Pasukan Rebellion Saya mempunyai Ide tentang penyerangan ke kiri atau lebih tepat nya ke pada Mizukage Yagura," Teriak Naruto

"Kau Pria yang waktu itu kan yang ingin menjadi pasukan Rebellion" Teriakan orang yang paling depan Pasukan Rebellion

"Hei apa kau telah membunuh Kushimaru Kuriarare" Tanya salah satu pasukan Rebellion kepada Naruto

"Aku Belum membunuh Kushimaru Kuriarare" Balas Naruto Ketika sampai di samping Mei, Ao, Chojuru, dan Zabuza

"jika kau belum membunuhnya kenapa kau kembali" Teriakan marah pasukan rebellion

"Trangg" Suara ketika Pedang Besar menyentuh Tanah

"Aku yang membawa nya kesini, Mulai Sekarang dia adalah Tamuku" Ucap Zabuza

"Kau Lanjutkan Idemu" Ucap Zabuza Sambil mengarahkan pedang besar nya ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya mengangguk,

"Ideku adalah kita akan bertahan Sementara dan berlatih jutsu Jutsu kita, kita akan menyerang Mizukage Yagura 4 bulan Lagi," Teriakan Naruto,

"Kau hanya menunda nunda Saja pengecut, jika kita terus menunda Kiri Gakure akan hancur" Teriak Ao Marah dan tidak terima atas perkataan naruto,

"Apa kau kira dengan kemampuan mu kau bisa menang Melawan Mizukage Yagura Hah, Bahkan aku mengunakan semua kekuatan ku tidak dapat menyentuhnya," Teriak Naruto ke Ao

"Itu kau Lemah" Teriak Ao

"Ya" "Kau lemah," "ya"

"Hei kalian yang Lemah pengecut Sensei ku Tidak lah Lemah" Teriak 2 orang bersamaan di depan Pasukan Rebellion

"haha dia hanya lah Orang Lemah," sementara Naruto menunduk sehingga tidak ada Yang melihat wajah nya, dan jika ada yang melihat wajah nya maka terlihat 2 mata merah bagaikan darah di mata Naruto

"Kau jika aku menjadi Ninja aku akan menb-" Ucapan Takeshi berhenti ketika dia merasakan Angin kencang melewati nya, angin angin kencang Berkumpul di tempat Naruto bagaikan Tornado, semua yang Melihat kejadian itu melompat mundur sejauh nya sementara Takeshi dan Manabu hanya diam karena mereka bukan ninja tidak bisa melompat Mundur,

"Argggggg" Teriakan kemarahan di dalam Tornado itu seketika Tornado langsung lenyap Di Gantikan Naruto yang di kelilingi Aura Putih yang banyak, Sementara Pasukan Rebellion berkeringat dingin tapi tidak bagi Zabuza, Mei. Chojura, Dan Ao"

"C-cakra Apa itu Kuat Sekali" Ucap Pasukan Rebellion Terkejut

"Jangan Pernah mengataiku Lemah atau Kalian akan Menemui Ajal Kalian" Ucap Naruto dengan Suara Berat dan Mata Rubah, Teryata Naruto di kendalikan Oleh Fokkusu yang tidak Terima ketika Partner nya di bilang Lemah,

Cakra Cakra putih itu masuk kembali ke tubuh Naruto, Mata Naruto yang merah kembali Semula menjadi Biru Shapirre,

Hening

"Jadi itu semua kekuatan mu" Ucap Ao memecah keheningan

"Ya begitulah," Balas Naruto,

Naruto menghela Nafas "Maafkan perbuatanku tadi aku lepas Kendali, Inti nya Yagura Sangatlah kuat dengan semua kekuatan ku dia dapat dengan mudah menahan nya, jika kalian menyerang besok kalian hanya akan mengantar Nyawa kalian, sebenar nya aku tidak peduli kalian mati atau apa tapi ini untuk penduduk kiri, hanya kalian lah harapan penduduk kiri, jika kalian semua mati besok siapa yang akan menghentikan Yagura? Tidak ada yang akan menghentikan nya, dan lama kelamaan kiri akan hancur dan menjadi kenangan," Ucap Naruto panjang lebar,

"terserah kalian ingin menyerang atau tidak, aku tidak bisa memaksa kalian, Ayo Manabu, Takeshi" Ucap Naruto lagi lalu pergi, Manabu dan Takeshi yang Masih Shock melihat kekuatan Naruto mengikuti nya Dari belakaang

Hening

"Bocah kuning itu telah memberikan kalian Pilihan Sekarang pilihlah, Siapa yang ingin Menyerang Yagura Angkat Tangan," Teriak Mei lalu beberapa Orang mengangkat tangan nya Terlihat Sangat Sedikit yang mengangkat Tangan nya,

"Siapa yang ingin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang Yagura Angkat tangan nya" Teriak Mei , Lalu banyak yang mengangkat Tangan nya,

"Baik aku putuskan kita menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang Yagura," Teriak Mei

"Ya" Balas pasukan Rebellion,

"Aku pergi aku akan Menyusul Bocah Kuning itu, Ayo Haku" Ucap Zabuza kepada Mei Lalu pergi dan di ikuti Haku

"Kalian Semua bubar" Teriak Mei Pasukan Rebellion mulai bubar

"Ao panggil bocah kuning itu ke tenda ku" Ucap Mei dan di balas anggukan oleh Ao, Mei berjalan Pergi ke Tenda nya,

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto Berada di dalam Tenda Mei akibat Paksaan Dari Zabuza Dan Ao, Naruto Kini sedang duduk di samping nya Berdiri Takeshi Dan Manabu, dan di depan Naruto Berdiri Ao Zabuza Dan Chojura sedang Mei sedang duduk melihat Ke arah Naruto,

"Jadi apa kau mempunyai Ide" Tanya Mei memecah Keheningan,

"Ya, aku mempunyai Ide, Apa kalian Tau Gatou" Tanya Naruto

"Ya kami Tau siapa dia, dia adalah Gatou menjajah desa Nami no Kuni, dia di kenal karena kejahatan nya, suka merampas hak milik orang lain dan menculik gadis muda untuk di jual nya" Ucap Mei panjang lebar

"Ya kau benar, aku dengar dia sedang mencari pengawal dan aku sarankan Sebaiknya Kau (Menunjuk Zabuza) menjadi pengawal nya" Ucap Naruto

"Untuk apa aku menjadi pengawalnya sebaiknya kita bunuh saja dia dan merampas Harta nya untuk kebutuhan kita" Ucap Zabuza

"Ya sebaiknya kita bunuh saja dia" ucap Ao

"Tidak, Belum saat nya, aku ingin kau menjadi pengawal nya dan mengajari aku Jutsu Jutsu ninja" Ucap Naruto

"Untuk apa kau belajar Jutsu Jutsu ninja bukankah kau sudah Hebat" Ucap Chojura yang dari tadi diam,

"jangan Salahpaham, aku tidak lah kuat dan aku belum berlajar Jutsu Jutsu ninja karena Jutsu yang aku gunakan adalah Jutsu buatanku" Balas Naruto

"Bagaimana Zabuza" Ucap Naruto sambil Melihat ke arah Zabuza

"Tidak Buruk mengajarimu" Ucap Zabuza dengan Seringai menempel di wajahnya

"Jadi kau akan mengikuti zabuza Begitu dan Mereka juga akan mengikuti mu Begitu" Ucap Mei sambil Melihat ke arah Takeshi dan Manabu

"Ya, Mereka mempunyai Potensi yang Bagus" Balas Naruto

"Jadi Zabuza Kapan kau akan Pergi" tanya Mei kepada Zabuza

"Besok" Balas Zabuza lalu Keluar Dari Tenda

"ayo kita Harus Bersiap untuk Pergi Manabu Takeshi" Ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari tenda di ikuti Manabu dan Takeshi

"Mei-Sama Harus berhati hati dengan Bocah itu" Ucap Ao

"Tenanglah Ao aku akan berhati hati, Kalian pergilah aku ingin Sendiri" Ucap Mei, Ao dan Chojura yang mendengar ucapan Mei hanya mengangguk dan Keluar Dari Tenda

.

.

.

.

keesokan Hari nya

"Kalian Siap" Tanya Naruto kepada Takeshi dan Manabu, Naruto Bersiap akan Pergi mengikuti Zabuza ke Nami No kuni dan Belajar jutsu Jutsu Ninja untuk memperkuat Diri nya, Naruto memakai Baju Putih dan Lengan hitam Pendek, memakai Celana Hitam,

"Kami Siap" Teriak Takeshi dan Manabu Bersamaan, Takeshi memakai Baju Biru dengan Lengan pendek dan Celana Hitam Pendek Ketat, Sedangkan Manabu memakai Baju Biru dengan Lengan Pendek dan Celana Hitam Pendek Ketat

"Ayo" Ucap Mereka lalu berjalan pergi dan di depan Mereka Terlihat Zabuza dan seorang Gadis Berambut panjang dengan Topeng Menutupi wajahnya,

"Jadi bagaimana" Tanya Naruto ketika dekat Dengan Zabuza, (Zabuza memakai Baju kayak di Canon, Haku juga),

"Ayo" Ucap Zabuza langsung berjalan ke depan di ikuti oleh, Haku, Naruto Takeshi dan Manabu,

.

.

.

**Di Konoha**

Terlihat 2 Pemuda Berambut Pirang dan Hitam sedang Berjalan di tengah Ramai nya Desa Konoha, sih Rambut pirang mempunyai Mata Biru dan mempunyai 3 Tanda kumis kucing di masing masing pipi nya, mengenakan Jaket Putih dengan lengan panjang kerah leher berwarna Hitam, memakai Celana Biru panjang, dan wajah datar selalu menempel di wajah nya, di samping nya sih rambut Hitam dengan Model pantat ayam mempunyai Mata Hitam kelam memakai baju Biru dengan lengan Pendek, di tangan nya di lapisi Kain berwarna putih, memakai Celana Pendek Ketat berwarna Putih, di bawah lutut nya di di lapisi Kain berwarna Putih, Mereka Adalah Namikaze Fuga dan Uchiha Sasuke

"2 Bulan lagi Ujian Genin Teme" Ucap Fuga tanpa Melihat Ke arah Sasuke

"Hn," Balas Sasuke

"Kau ingin siapa menjadi Tim mu Teme" Ucap Fuga dengan Suara Dingin

"Hn, Setim dengan mu tidak Buruk" Ucap Sasuke dengan suara dingin dan wajah Datar

"kau punya saran siapa yang akan menjadi Tim kita," Tanya Fuga

"Hn, Terserah dan ku harap yang menjadi tim kita bukanlah fansgirl" Ucap Sasuke dingin

"akan kuusahakan" Ucap Fuga,

"Heh, bagaimana rasanya mempunyai ayah seorang Hokage" Tanya Sasuke dengan Seringai di wajahnya

"Tidak Buruk" Balas fuga

mereka Berhenti di depan Gedung akademi

"Ayo Teme," Ucap Fuga dengan Suara dingin lalu berjalan ke arah Pintu Gedung akademi,  
"hn" Balas Sasuke lalu berjalan mengikuti Fuga yang di depan nya

.

.

.

Naruto kini berada di hutan sementara Takeshi dan Manabu di belakang nya, Sementara Zabuza dan Haku sudah meninggalkan mereka Karena Zabuza dan Haku pergi menemui Gatou,

Naruto melihat Ke arah Takeshi dan Manabu terlihat Mereka yang sedang Berbicara, terlihat di tangan Kiri Manabu Terdapat Tulisan Kanji dan di tangan kanan Takeshi juga terdapat Tulisan Kanji,

"Manabu Takeshi" Panggil Naruto

"Ya Sensei" Ucap mereka Kompak,

"Hei apa yang berada di tangan Kalian" Tanya Naruto, Manabu dan Takeshi langsung melihat ke arah Tangan Mereka, Terlihat di wajah mereka yang terkejut ketika melihat Tulisan Kanji di tangan Mereka,

"kami tidak tau sensei " Ucap Takeshi,

"Sini biar kulihat, jika aku tidak salah i semacam Segel" Ucap Naruto, Takeshi dan Manabu langsung memberikan Tangan Mereka yang terdapat Segel kepada Naruto,

Naruto Melihat Dengan Teliti dengan Segelnya, 'Mungkin Mitsui-Jiisan tau Segel apa ini'Batin Naruto

Naruto Melihat ke ke arah Takeshi dan Manabu

"besok kita akan mulai berlatih" ucap naruto,

"ya sensei" ucap mereka bersamaan

* * *

**Uwah Pendek, **

**apa para senpai dan reader punya saran untuk kekkei genkai manabu dan takeshi, jika ada reviews atau PM, **

**Jangan Lupa Reviews**


End file.
